The Red Lioness and the Heavenly Guardian
by Snowlily246
Summary: She should have died. That night her parents were killed she should have died with them but she lived. Blinded and orphaned Rose is eventually taken in by the Kurosaki family. When she's pulled into the Spiritual World alongside Ichigo she starts to realize that the truth of that night lies in the Soul Society. And so does the killer.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I'll have a hard time updating all these stories but I couldn't focus on my other stories {particularly Tiger's Sun} until this was posted. One of my problems are when I have a new story idea and I expand on it more in my head, before long its starts taking up my thoughts. Then I'm starting to write chapters for it in the time I have after updating my other stories and before I know it, my interest them as faded and I find myself impatient to finish them so I can post my new one. To ensure myself that I keep updating all of my stories, I'll just post this one and update it when I can. After this - to those awaiting Tiger's Sun next chapter - I'll get on it real soon.**

**Please enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the gifted person who created Bleach, sadly enough and I do not own the show's awesome characters. I own only my OC character, Rose. And her parents.**

**(Re edited 1/4/13 - I changed Rose's full first name from Laterose to Rosalie because I remembered that one of the Visored is called Rose. So my Rose was going to be called by her full name by them and "Laterose" just didn't fit in my mind when I pictured her being called that. But I still plan to use the name as a term of endearment her parents used. You see, Rose was an overdue baby. She was born long after her mother's due date. So she was their "Late Rose" or "Late flower". You get it. Well that's it, let me know if I accidentally missed a reference of her being called Laterose. That is all. **

* * *

Chapter 1

_It was happening again._

_Before her stretched a leafy forest filled with the sounds of life. She could hear the chirping of birds the screech of monkeys accompanied by the hisses of snakes and a low hunting growl of a panther. A moon hung overhead giving her faint light and where the moonlight hit she could 'see' the glow of the plant life._

_It was beautiful._

_Holding out her hand she stroked a damp leaf 'looking' at its faint glow intensely. Pushing stray red locks of hair from her face she sensed rain drops slide from the leaf onto another located further down, twinkling, as it splattered into smaller droplets of light upon impact._

_**"Rosalie"**_

_She turned at the sound of her full name. It was always this way in her dream. She would be enjoying the energy of the landscape and its inhabitants until a whisper stole her attention._

_**"Ros…alie"** The voice whispered again, drawing out her name. The voice was a deep and held the overtones of a growl. A voice that was not human._

_A voice she felt she should know._

_"Who are you?" She called out, suddenly desperate, suddenly feeling as if she was on a deadline, a deadline coming closer and closer. A feeling she knew would disappear if she could only say the name hovering at the tip of her tongue._

_**"My….name… is…"**_

_As always the sounds of wildlife grew in volume, denying her the chance to hear the name._

_"Please repeat it! I can't hear!" She shouted._

_**"….name….."**_

_Feeling tears in her eyes the redhead cried out "I can't hear!"_

_The growls, hisses, howls and roars stopped. Wiping her tears she hugged herself forlornly._

_This was the part when she would wake up._

_But it did not happen immediately._

_The voice spoke again astoundingly clear and she realized the voice was male, trembling she looked up and saw the shadow of a huge monkey, its form darker then the shadows surrounding it, in front of her possessing glowing white eyes tinged with blue._  
_**"You will hear my name young one. I know you will, so do not weep. All will be well."**_

**XXX**

Opening her eyes out of habit thirteen year old Rosalie "Rose" Crest woke up.

Yawning Rose slammed her hand on her alarm clock, cutting off the flat female voice proclaiming the time and got out of bed. She got dressed quickly in the clothes she had to wear to school – her uniform in other words. Then she tied her dark red hair over her right shoulder. **{A/N: Picture Trisha Elric's hairstyle in the first Fullmetal anime.}**

"Hiko!" She called out and felt her little monkey climb on her left shoulder, his favorite spot, and hurried downstairs to have breakfast with her adoptive family.

"Good morning Rose!" Yuzu Kurosaki said cheerfully. Rose smiled to herself; she'd never be able to confuse Yuzu's voice with anyone else. It was so lighthearted and bubbly.

"Morning Yuzu! Have the others woken up?" Rose asked, sitting in her chair at the table.

"They should be coming down in a few minutes." Yuzu said and put a brush in her adoptive sister's hand.

"Thanks Yuzu." Rose said and proceeded to brush out Hiko's fur. The times she wondered how Hiko looked like most often happened when she was brushing him, sometimes she figured it had to do with the completive mood brushing her companion put her in.

The Kurosaki family had told her that Hiko was a little white and black monkey. **{A/N: For the sake of convenience picture him as the small Lau Shimin in D Gray man.}** It was something that pleased her since black and white were two of her top three favorite colors.

As for herself… well when she asked they told her she had dark red hair the color of desert dusk that was wavy and ended just past mid back when it was loose. She was short, not much taller than the twins with lightly tanned skin which made the scars on her face stand out that much more.

According to them the scars didn't distort her features… they were more like the nature of a hand-print. They didn't really change the surface they were on but they left an imprint of where they had been. This was the case with the scars.

The skin was pale and silvery where her scars were so you could clearly see what looked like three claw marks. The first started just above her left eye and went down diagonally over her eyelid and ended just above her lip, the second started next to her left eye and went across her nose ending a few inches to the right of her nose. Her last scar began above and to the left of her right eye going over said eye and ending just past her cheekbone. They were all roughly the same length and slanted toward her right as they went downward. In short the scars gave the impression that something had clawed her across her face.

It was because of these scars that hardly anyone asked her how she became blind. Though everyone she encountered was amazed by the fact that her eyes were unscathed and retained their golden flame color. It was something that puzzled the doctors too, along with the fact that her skin hadn't been… well more 'damaged' to put it lightly.

But it hadn't puzzled Isshin Kurosaki, in fact the eccentric man hadn't seem to care. He had taken in the homeless eleven year old when Social Services had nearly put her in an orphanage. Rose had been the pitiful, homeless, dirty little blind girl who refused to let go of the tiny infant monkey that had been left for dead by heartless owners, the small half-starved girl who would K.O anyone that came near her with a single punch despite being unable to see her targets.

To this day Rose still couldn't say exactly what it was that had made her trust Isshin, it had probably been something about his energy signature. A calm feeling had settled over her and she had felt safer than she had in years.

Nearly three years had passed since then and they had done wonders for her.

Now Rose had stopped hearing the roars accompanied with the feeling of death in the air, something that had always sent her running for her life. It was mainly because of this change that she had started being able to sleep at night and not jump at the smallest sound before throwing herself back first into a wall to protect herself and Hiko.

In short she was no longer the nervous wreck she had been three years ago.

The Kurosaki family was wonderful to her and Rose had quickly realized her odd ability to hear and touch the spirits of the dearly departed wouldn't be out of place with them. Nor her sensitivity to the energy she could feel in everyone and everything, the same sensitivity that allowed her a much easier time than most blind people.

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of plates being put on the table and the other Kurosaki members coming down the stairs. Gently Rose lifted a now brushed Hiko on her shoulder once again. She heard Yuzu put a bowl containing Hiko's feed near her left elbow. The monkey immediately jumped off her shoulder to devour his breakfast.

"Hey." Karin Kurosaki said as she sat down next to Rose.

She was about to respond when the redhead heard Isshin attacking his son as he did every morning followed by Ichigo easily deflecting said attack and the older man landing painfully on the floor.

_'Home sweet home!'_ Rose thought happily as she ate her cereal.

School was normal and uneventful for both her and Ichigo who attended Karakura High School. Though Rose was more than a year younger than him, due to her surprising intellect and skills in her school lessons she was pushed up a grade and had ended up in Ichigo's class.

It had been a bit tough at first, while most kids were friendly or at least indifferent to her there had been those who were jealous of her and had bullied her… at least tried to. Since Rose's last name wasn't Kurosaki no one had realized that Ichigo was her adoptive brother and that in turn it meant risking his wrath when harming Rose, physically or mentally.

Rose yawned as she reflected on those days while she and her brother walked home. In the end she had earned respect and fear from her tormentors when she had sent the biggest of them {or so she had been told} into the ground with her infamous 'K.O punch' as Ichigo called it when he was on the receiving end.

They were passing a pole that had a vase of flowers at its base, set there by the family of the young girl who had been killed there a few months ago. Rose turned her head in the general direction she felt the spirit was in and smiled.

Then the sound of skateboards rolling on pavement reached her ears and Rose stepped aside, Ichigo did as well a moment later not questioning her actions. Not much later he could hear the skateboards as well and watched as the skateboarders rushed pass… and knocked the vase of flowers onto the ground.

Eyes narrowed Ichigo roughly yanked the skateboarder just passing him and hurled him into the pavement. Rose calmly walked pass her brother and stopped next to the spirit who was hiding behind the pole and took the dead girl's hand in her own. The spirit jumped and then Rose felt the child hug her arm and pull her closer, seeking comfort. Hiko whined and tugged at her hair in agitation. He wanted his mistress to teach those boys a lesson too but Rose was content to let Ichigo dish out the punishment today and her monkey companion sulked when he realized this as well. Rose listened as the fallen boy's friends rushed to his side.

"You got a death wish pal? No one jumps one of my boys for no reason and lives to tell about it!" The leader barked.

"Hm." Ichigo said.

"That's all you got to say!?" The leader demanded and Rose heard the familiar impact of Ichigo's foot connecting with his unfortunate victim's face followed by a stomping sound that was no doubt the work of her brother pushing the leader's face into the pavement.

"Little Yama's down, we gotta help him!" She heard one guy shout.

"Are you crazy?!"

"There's no way I'm taking on that psycho!"

"Now listen here you punk scum! Do you see that!?" Ichigo shouted pointing at the fallen vase "First question! You in the middle! What do you think that is?"

"Uh… a cute redhead with a monkey on her shoulder?" Rose heard one guy asked. She sighed and heard Ichigo punch the speaker. Hiko chattered angrily.

"I wasn't talking about my sister you moron." Ichigo growled.

"Oh, sorry about that man… um… a vase of flowers for some kid that got killed here?" The same speaker tried a second time. His reward was a kick to the face.

"Correct! Now the next question! That vase… why is it lying on its side?" Ichigo questioned.

"I guess one of us knocked it over when we were skateboarding through here." A third guy whimpered "We didn't –"

The guy and other boy who had yet to be attacked hit ground the courtesy of Ichigo.

"You guys catch on fast... NOW GO AND APOLOGIZE OR ELSE NEXT TIME THE FLOWERS WILL BE FOR YOU!" Rose heard Ichigo shout and could feel the fires of anger rolling off him in waves.

"WE'RE SORRY!" The boys screamed and ran off.

"There, that outta keep those punks from showing their ugly faces around here." Ichigo said. Rose listened as his footsteps came closer and he lifted the vase upward again.

"Sorry about that, I'll bring you some new flowers tomorrow."

"Thank you for coming to my defense. I think now I'll finally be able to rest peacefully." The girl said.

"It's the least I can do, you deserve to rest in peace. Come on Rose." Ichigo said.

Rose nodded and grasped the girl's hands in her own, smiling brightly.

"Good bye Chi-chi." Rose said.

"Good bye Rose, please visit." Chi-chi said.

Rose nodded and walked away with her brother, Hiko chattering a good bye from her shoulder.

They arrived home and Rose could tell by the chill creeping closer as night fell that she and her brother were late.

Ichigo walked inside first saying "We're home!"

Isshin welcomed his son with a kick to the face and his adoptive daughter with a hug.

"Are you alright Rosie!?" Isshin wailed.

"I-I'm fine Isshin." Rose sighed as Ichigo got to his feet and started shouting.

"OH COME ON! IS THAT ANYWAY TO WELCOME YOUR SON WHO JUST RISKED HIS LIFE TO HELP A SPIRIT FIND PEACE?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Silence! So you're blaming the ghost now huh? I suppose it was the ghost fault that your sister was kept out after dark and your room was left a mess!" Isshin snapped back "When will you show some discipline boy?"

Rose walked toward the table and sat down as the two men of the household bickered Kurosaki style.

Sweet Yuzu immediately placed a bowl of rice in front of Rose and Hiko's feed which consisted of sliced fruits next to it. Hiko gave his own version of a 'thank you' in the form of a squeal to the girl and dug in.

"Thanks Yuzu." Rose said.

Yuzu nodded absently, forgetting that Rose couldn't see it, because her attention was more on her father and brother.

"Stop fighting you two and eat your dinner before it gets cold!" Yuzu called out.

"Let them fight more rice for me." Karin said to Rose's left.

"That's not very nice Karin." Yuzu said with a frown to her twin as Rose giggled.

After Ichigo successfully kicked his father into a wall he shouted "I've gotta tell you Dad, for any normal high school kid a seven o'clock curfew is totally uncool!"

Rose blinked as she sensed another spirit, she heard Karin sigh.

"Ichigo, speaking of uncool you have a new one." Karin said.

"Huh? How long have you been there? Take a hike you damn pest!" Ichigo shouted as he tried to punch the spirit, tried being the key word.

"I'm so done." Rose heard Karin say followed by the sound of her sister putting her bowl back on the table.

"Poor Ichigo, Dad or ghost it's always something." The raven haired girl added.

"I think he's kind of lucky to be able to see ghost. I sorta sense their presence sometimes but that's about it." Yuzu said.

"You don't need to see them Yuzu." Rose said as she put her bowl down "As long as you can sense them you can help them… though I guess I'm a bit biased. After all I can hear and touch them."

"I don't see what the big deal is I don't even believe in ghost." Karin said sounding bored.

Yuzu gasped.

"Karin I don't get how you can say something like that! I thought you have the power to see spirits too." The youngest Kurosaki said.

"I'm in permanent denial. Just seeing them doesn't make me believe in them." Karin said flatly.

"Icy." Rose commented out loud. Then she felt the energy around her shift and grabbed the hand of the spirit as it appeared beside her.

"I take it you want to go to the next world?" Rose questioned.

"Uhh… yes please." The spirit said meekly. It sounded like a middle aged man.

Reaching out her hand Rose waited until she was sure it was over the spirit's forehead and took a deep breath.

The spark formed on the spirit's forehead as always and Ichigo watched as the spirit turned into a black butterfly calmly perched on Rose's hand. He opened the window to let it out. As the butterfly flew into the night sky he spoke.

"I still don't get how you can do that." Ichigo said.

"Maybe it's because she's blind and more sensitive." Yuzu supplied.

She hadn't seen the event happen but she sure had felt it.

Rose shrugged "I don't think we'll ever know the true reason." As she finished speaking Hiko, his belly full, flopped onto her lap with a sigh of contentment, smiling the girl petting her companion.

"I bet my dinner's cold by now." Ichigo grumbled after a moment.

"You let your guard down again!" Isshin shouted.

_'Poor Ichi'_ Rose thought while the sounds of fighting started up again. She heard Ichigo cried out in pain and some more blows being exchanged before Isshin spoke obviously beat.

"Got ya… no charge for the lesson…" Isshin said as he fell to the floor face first.

"Never mind dinner. I'm going to my room." Ichigo snapped.

"Wait Ichigo!" Yuzu pleaded but Rose heard the door slam close instead of Ichigo speaking.

"Wow you sure have a way with kids don't you." Karin said sarcastically.

"Me!? What did I do!?" Isshin cried out.

"Ichigo is kind of having a rough time right now." Yuzu said.

"Yeah he says he's seeing more spirits lately than ever before." Karin added.

"I've been sensing more spirits too lately." Rose admitted after a moment.

"What!? But why would he talk to you three about this and not his own dad!?" Isshin wailed "And Rosie why haven't you told me this earlier!? It doesn't make sense!"

Before Rose could answer Karin did.

"Sure it does. For one thing you're over forty and for another; emotionally, you're still just out of pre-school level Dad. Admit it." Karin said.

"Oh, my dear wife!" Isshin wailed and Rose knew he was 'sobbing' in front of a poster of his wife Masaki Kurosaki who had died a few years ago, long before Rose had come into the family.

"Maybe it's because they're hitting puberty but our daughters are being so cold to me! What do I do? What do I do?"

"For starters you might wanna take down that poster." Karin advised with annoyance.

With that said everyone retired for the night.

The next morning Rose walked into the kitchen hearing a newsman talk about an incident happening in town.

As she was sitting down Ichigo walked into the kitchen. She blinked. Ichigo energy output was much higher than yesterday….

"Where's Dad?" Ichigo asked.

"He had an early meeting, said he'd be late tonight too." Karin said.

Rose frowned as she attempted to calm Hiko, the poor thing was a nervous wreck, and he had barely touched the food Yuzu had set out for him.

"What's wrong with Hiko?" She heard Yuzu ask.

"I don't know but he won't calm down; he's scared out of his wits." Rose answered, deeply concerned. She was feeling wary herself… and tense, a shadow reminder of the days when those monsters had used to chase her. Could it be…?

"No." Rose said to herself "No it couldn't be."

"Rose! Come on, we've got to get going or we'll be late for school." Ichigo called out.

Stuffing the last bit of toast into her mouth Rose ran to catch up to her brother, a still frazzled Hiko in her arms.

Rose was still trying to sooth her companion as the two teens walked to school, it didn't help that all her own nerves were on end.

"What's wrong with him?" Ichigo asked.

Sighing Rose turned in the direction she heard his voice and footsteps and said "I don't know."

It was silent for a few minutes before Ichigo's next question stopped her cold.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rose managed to say.

"You know what I mean. You've been jumpy since this morning… it was a bit like how you acted when you first came home." Ichigo replied. Rose could hear the concern in his voice and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry… it's just I've been having weird dreams… and its making me anxious." She said. Well it was partly true.

"Okay then." Ichigo said, letting it go. Relief filled the girl's body.

Moments later the sound of her brother's footsteps stopped. Rose felt Chi-chi's faded spirit energy and remembered that Ichigo had promised to bring the dead girl a new vase of flowers.

"Hello?" Ichigo called out, but Chi-chi did not appear.

"I don't sense her here Ichi. I think she –" Rose's body suddenly froze, her mouth dry. She could feel death all around her and despair gripped her body. Trembling wildly Rose clutched her head as Hiko went ballistic.

"Rose what's wrong!?" Ichigo demanded grabbing her shoulders.

"M-monsters are back-k." Rose stuttered, tears pouring down her cheeks "T-they're coming."

"Monsters?" Ichigo asked.

A roar abruptly tore the air and Rose screamed.

"It's them! It's them!" She shouted as screams of terrified people assaulted her ears, one of them familiar. Terrible realization washed over her.

"Chi-chi! It's after her!" Rose shouted and recklessly ran toward where she could feel the spirit. Hiko howled and yanked at her hair in terror.

"Rose wait up!" Ichigo shouted running after her.

The young teen skidded to a stop at the corner of a street just as Chi-chi was turning said corner. The result was that the young girl crashed into Rose.

"Rose!" Chi-chi sobbed.

"Are you hurt!?" Rose demanded pulling the terrified girl close.

A huge crash cut off any reply Chi-chi would have made followed by another roar and earth shaking footsteps.

Rose felt Ichigo run up to them and gasp.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo said.

"Something we don't want to catch us! Run!" Rose screamed and grabbing Chi-chi's hand ran for her life.

"What is that thing!?" Chi-chi asked.

"Don't know! Ask Rose!" Ichigo shouted.

"I don't know what those damn monsters are! All I do know is that they'll kill us if they catch us! Now shut up and run faster!" Rose snapped at her brother.

Chi-chi tripped as Rose finished shouting and fell.

"Chi-chi!" Rose gasped and fumbled for the girl's hands to pull her up. She gagged as she felt the monster reaching them.

"ROSE!" Ichigo screamed.

She felt Hiko bury himself in her hair, refusing to abandon her, and Chi-chi hugging her tightly. Rose trembled as she waited for death to take her.

Just as she was sure it was all over an energy signature that felt vaguely familiar covered her like a blanket. She heard the monster roar in pain and the feeling of death and despair dissipated.

Ichigo ran to her side and Rose listened numbly as people started to gather around her… or rather the sight of the accident. She realized Chi-chi was gone as she fell limply in Ichigo's arms.

"Hey Rose! Oh no don't faint on me! Stay awake!" Ichigo's voice sounded far away. Hiko's frantic chattering was the last thing she registered before darkness claimed her.

**XXX**

_Rose once again found herself in the jungle where it was always pitch black night of her dreams. Normally she would dwell in the beauty she could feel in the place, the natural energy of the wild. But she sensed that something was off. None of the animals that could usually be heard made an appearance or sound to greet her and everything was as quite as a grave._

_Turning around Rose could 'see' the shadow of the Monkey pacing back and forth in agitation. She couldn't help but be reminded of how Hiko behaved when he was impatient._

_"Is something… wrong?" She asked uncertainly._

_**"YES SOMETHING IS WRONG!"** The Monkey snapped furiously. Rose flinched and seeing this The Monkey took a deep breath to calm his anger._

_**"I apologize young one, I am not angry at you… it is the Kurosaki boy."**_

_That got Rose's attention._

_"That's not fair! Ichi hasn't done anything!" Rose cried out._

_**"Not intentionally youngling."** The Monkey said stiffly._

_"What do you mean?" She asked._

_**"His spiritual energy output- his reiatsu -is becoming ridiculously stronger every hour, which in turn is attracting hollows! He may not mean to but he's putting you in danger!"** The Monkey explained._

_"What are hollows?" Rose asked her mind reeling._

_**"The monsters that tormented you after your parents died up until you were welcomed into the Kurosaki household. But unfortunately for you the Hollow drawn to your brother is too strong for you to kill on your own."**_

_"They… have a name?" Rose demanded bewildered._

_**"It's a general term; they are essentially souls who have fallen into despair. But we don't have the time to go over this! Another hollow is approaching right this minute and Kurosaki's reiatsu is blinding the Soul Reaper to its presence!"**_

_Horror swallowed Rose._

_"B-but it'll kill everyone! Karin, Yuzu… Ichigo! I need to wake up!" She cried out not even asking about the Soul Reaper. If one thing could be deprived of the name it was that whoever they were they could help her family._

_**"My thoughts exactly."** The Monkey said and Rose felt herself being pulled out of her dreams and into the waking world._

**XXX**

Hiko was hysterical as Rose shot up from bed; she dimly realized she was still in her school uniform before grabbing the monkey and running down the hall to where she could feel her brother's energy signature and the energy signature from earlier today.

_'That must belong to the Soul Reaper!'_ Rose thought. Arguing was coming from the direction of her brother's room. One voice belonged to Ichigo while the other was an unfamiliar young female voice.

She slammed the door open and the arguing abruptly stopped.

"Rose, are you alright? What's wrong?" Ichigo's frantic voice said.

_'It must be my expression.'_ She thought distantly.

"That thing – the Hollow is coming back!" Rose shouted. Hiko's shrieks of terror grew as if to back up her statement. It was silent for a moment.

"How does she know that word?" The female voice demanded.

Whirling in the direction of the voice Rose reached out and grabbed the girl's hands clumsily.

"Please believe me! You destroyed that other Hollow this morning, right? You can do it again!"

"H-how can you sense my presence, how can you hear me?" The Soul Reaper asked in shock. Two humans able to discover her… what was going on? And judging from those scars the redhead was blind!

"Hey Soul Reaper! There's something huge howling out there! That has to be a hollow!" Ichigo shouted.

"It is one!" Rose said as the howls came closer. She griped the Soul Reaper's hands tighter.

"Please! Help us!" She cried.

"Something howling, you mean you can both hear it?" The Soul Reaper demanded, shaking herself out of her stupor. Another howl was let loose and Rose could feel the Soul Reaper's hands tense before they were pulled out of her grasp. She had definitely heard that one.

"I hear it now, definitely a hollow." The Soul Reaper said tensely. Suddenly there was a cry from downstairs.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo and Rose shouted.

Rose could hear the Soul Reaper run to the door and open it. The energy that swooped into the room made the blind girl cough and step back. Hiko tried to hide in her hair.

"Ichigo! Rose!" Yuzu's voice called out weakly followed by a thud as she collapsed.

"Yuzu!" Rose gasped and fell in front of her sister's body and felt around until she got her arms around the young girl's shoulders.

"What happened, Yuzu!?" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo… Karin's been… you've gotta save her…" Then Yuzu lost consciousness.

"Yuzu!" Rose cried as she felt Yuzu go limp.

"Damn it Soul Reaper! Let me go! Untie me!" Ichigo demanded.

Karin's scream tore the air and the Soul Reaper girl raced down the stairs.

Rose bit her lip unsure of what to do, she couldn't leave Yuzu alone! Then she heard Ichigo race past her and go tumbling down the stairs.

The redhead gritted her teeth.

"Hiko I need you to stay with Yuzu." Rose said and placed the small monkey next to her sister.

She then raced down the stairs herself, Hiko's outraged wailing following her. Just as her feet touched the last step she felt Ichigo's growing energy starting to flare.

"How can he be on his feet when he's under my spell?" The Soul Reaper's voice whispered in shock, a moment later Rose could hear her brother step next to the Soul Reaper.

"Fool! You'll only get in the way!" The Soul Reaper admonished.

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped back before gasping Karin's name as the girl screamed louder. The sounds Rose heard following this sounded like Ichigo was trying to break free of something.

"Stop! The Kido is too strong for a normal human to break! If you keep trying you'll only cause damage to your soul!" The Soul Reaper shouted.

That was not how Rose felt. She could now feel the energy, very similar to the Soul Reaper's attempting to trap her brother and failing as his own energy began to engulf and destroy it. The resulting backlash had Rose stumbling and the hairs on the back of neck standing up.

"Stop, don't do it!" The Soul Reaper screamed as Ichigo's voice rose in a battle cry.

"Ichigo get me out of here!" Karin shouted.

"Brother!" Rose shouted and she heard a dull thud as something crashed against some sort of surface. The Hollow's roar echoed around her as it swatted Ichigo away.

"I've found you!" A deep male voice cried in triumph, the Hollow's voice. Then it screamed in pain when the Soul Reaper's blade cut through its arm.

"Karin!"

Rose ran to where her siblings were and fell to her knees beside them. Trembling she put her hand on Karin's face and traced it with her fingers to assure herself that the girl wasn't dead though she could still clearly 'see' Karin's life energy was strong and vibrant.

"Don't worry she'll be alright." The Soul Reaper said landing in front of them "The Hollow left without devouring either of your younger sisters' souls."

"Are you sure?" Ichigo said.

"Yes, it's seeking a specific soul to eat, one with a much higher concentration of spirit energy. In fact the Hollow earlier was hungry for that soul too not the girl's." The Soul Reaper muttered.

"But why?" Ichigo whispered.

"For some reason most of your spirit energy was hidden deep within you until now when you needed it to save your sister. That's why I didn't sense anything unusual about you when I arrived. It also explains why the hollows haven't come after you. The spirit energy you have bottled up inside you started to pour out when you made contact with that young girl's ghost. As a result your soul became exposed, those two hollows today detected your soul through that girl and they were using her to tract it down, which means those hollows are really after you." The Soul Reaper said, looking at Ichigo over her shoulder.

"Those things… are after me?" Ichigo whispered. Rose swallowed thickly.

The Hollow's roars shredded the air.

"It's back! Run for it!" The Soul Reaper shouted.

"No way!" Ichigo said. Rose started as he pushed Karin into her arms and stood up.

"So the vicious attacks on that poor girl were because of me?" Ichigo demanded.

"That's one way to look at it." The Soul Reaper admitted.

"And now my sisters can end up dead, and it's all my fault?" He continued; memories of Rose nearly being crushed by the first Hollow, Yuzu collapsing and Karin trapped in the second Hollow's fist playing in his mind like a broken record.

"Ichigo stop that! You couldn't have known!" Rose snapped knowing exactly what her brother was thinking. If anything the blame lied with her… she should have realized what his spiritual energy growing could do and warn him about it.

"Stop!" The Soul Reaper cried and Rose could feel a panic attack welling up inside her as Ichigo's energy ran up right in front of the Hollow's energy.

"Coward, quit attacking others, if it's my soul you want come and get it! Fight me one on one you ugly bastard!" Ichigo shouted.

"Oh no!" The Soul Reaper said and ran to him as the Hollow lunged.

"ICHIGO!" Rose screamed.

There was a crunch as the Hollow's teeth connected with something. Rose could hear the Soul Reaper's grunts of pain and her life energy flatter.

The Hollow howled and moved away, the Soul Reaper fell to the ground.

"Soul Reaper!" Ichigo shouted.

"You… are a fool… how could you possibly have thought that you were any match for a hollow? Did you really think everything would be over if you gave him your soul? One soul doesn't satisfy it for long, if you don't stop interfering we'll all end up as its food!" The Soul Reaper said weakly.

Rose had backed into a wall with Karin in her arms and heard the Soul Reaper struggle before she finally managed to sit against the wall next to her.

"I'm too injured to fight. Do you… want to save… your family?" The Soul Reaper gasped out.

"Of course I do! If there's a way tell me how!" Ichigo said.

"It will only be temporary but you must become, a Soul Reaper yourself."

Rose gasped out "What!"

"You must take my zanpakuto and run it through the center of your being so that I may pour my powers into you!" The Soul Reaper explained tensely.

_'He has to stab himself!?'_ Rose thought incredulously. Then the Hollow roared again with clear rage and Rose realized that there might not be much of a choice.

"I can't guarantee that you'll survive but if doesn't work than it won't matter." The Soul Reaper warned.

"Then give me that blade Soul Reaper." Ichigo said.

"My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki." The Soul Reaper said.

"And my name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said.

Rose stayed silent as the names were said, recognizing this as a moment between them only.

The Hollow lunged for them.

Then Rose was knocked onto her back as a backlash of power exploded outward. A power that was largely the Rukia's but had portions of Ichigo's power in it.

The next sound was the Hollow once again screaming in pain and rage as Ichigo cut off its arm.

"How could this have happened?" Rukia said out loud in disbelief. Rose realized the girl's spiritual energy had lessened in power.

"This ends now!" Ichigo shouted.

As the Hollow lost another limb Ichigo said "You will pay the price for hurting my family you hollow scum, feel the wrath of my blade!"

With that said the Hollow was finally slayed.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it.**

**Sign**

_**Snowlily246**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters. I own only Rose, Hiko, and her parents.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Rose was awakened by the sound of Isshin's morning ambush on Ichigo failing badly. She rubbed her sightless eyes slightly confused before last night's memories came pouring back.

She sat up abruptly, Hiko who had been sleeping by her head squeaked in surprise at the sudden movement.

_'Was that real? Did it actually happen?'_ Rose wondered, getting out of bed slowly. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in." Rose said.

It was Yuzu "Rose, guess what! A truck plowed right into our kitchen!" The younger girl burst out.

"W-what?" Rose choked out after a moment.

**xxx**

"It's a miracle! A truck plows right into our house and none of us get a single scratch!" Isshin stated cheerfully as he and his family looked at the damage. Rose fingered the broken wood on the ground and the edges of the hole.

"What's more miraculous is that none of us woke up when it happened." Karin interjected.

Rose quietly walked up to her brother after finishing her inspection and tugged on his sleeve.

"It really did happen… didn't it Ichigo?" She asked quietly, the spot where the hole was wreaked of the hollow so she knew the truth but felt the need to hear Ichigo say it.

"Yeah, it did." Ichigo said lowly.

Yuzu called out for them to eat their breakfast and the two went inside the house absentminded, both occupied with thoughts of the Soul Reaper.

Both of the teens were late for school and were quickly circled by their friends.

"Hey I heard a truck crashed into your house Ichigo." Keigo Asano said. He was a goofy and dramatic but good natured teenager always attempting to "woo" girls or cheer up Ichigo when he was down and usually failing.

"Pretty much." Ichigo said. Rose sat on the desk of the seat next to Ichigo humming softly, Hiko munching on an apple slice Chad had given him.

"Are you done cleaning it up yet?" Mizuiro Kojima asked. He was a calm, resourceful person and despite his appearance had a reputation for being sly with girls. At least that was what Ichigo had told Rose.

"Are you kidding? It's gonna take forever!" Ichigo complained.

"Need any help?" Sado Yasutora, better known as Chad, asked.

"That's okay." Ichigo said quickly. Chad was very kind but a huge and incredibly strong person.

Rose blinked as she sensed someone walking to them. Someone she recognized.

"Its… you!" Rose gasped out quietly. Hiko looked at Rukia lazily, perched on his owner's shoulder.

"Hello." Rukia said "Nice to see you!"

She was talking like a cheerful goody two shoes… which did not fit her at all.

"Why are you talking like that?" Rose asked, amazed that Ichigo had yet to notice the Soul Reaper.

"I'll explain later." Rukia said in a low voice, before Rose felt her walk up behind Ichigo.

"Hello… you're Ichigo aren't you?" Rukia asked "I'll be sitting next to you from now on. My name's Rukia."

Rose heard her brother jump up from his seat clearly caught off guard.

"It's- it's you!" Ichigo shouted.

"Hey Ichigo what's wrong with you?" Keigo asked.

"Do you two know each other?" Chad inquired.

"Of course not we've never met before isn't that right Ichigo?" Rukia said.

"Rukia's a brand new transfer student." Mizurio said.

"Nice to meet you!" Keigo said.

"It's a pleasure." Rukia said.

Rose didn't know what Rukia did but felt her brother's emotions spike up with fear. Whatever it was it did its job and Ichigo kept himself from making a scene.

_'Well… this is going to be interesting…'_ Rose thought.

**xxx**

"Alright you freaky little nut job what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ichigo demanded.

It was a free period and Ichigo had immediately grabbed Rukia to talk in private with Rose not too far behind. There was no way the redhead was going to miss this, besides she was involved in it too.

"How scary you big brute. Jeepers I hope you aren't gonna hurt me!" Rukia said, still 'in character' and obviously mocking Ichigo.

_'Who says Jeepers anymore?'_ Rose wondered.

"First of all you can knock it off with that Goody Two Shoes act!" Ichigo snapped.

"Well I think it's pretty good considering I learned it overnight." Rukia countered her voice normal to Rose's ears now.

"Alright just forget and tell us what you're still doing here!" The orange haired boy said "Weren't you supposed to be heading back to your Soul Society or whatever it was!?"

"I can't, only Soul Reapers can return to the Soul Society and I haven't the power to return anymore." Rukia sighed. Her emotions slightly depressed.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. Rose answered before Rukia could.

"It's because Brother took most of your powers isn't it Rukia? I felt your powers nearly disappear altogether last night while Ichigo's spiritual energy changed and became more like yours… more like a Soul Reaper's." Rose said gently.

"… That's correct; you're very sensitive to the Spiritual World." Rukia said impressed and confused.

_'Perhaps it's because if her blindness, Captain Tosen also has a unique sensitivity to the Spiritual World. But the Human World has far less reishi than Soul Society so how can she 'see' so clearly?'_ Rukia thought but knew she should be focusing more on the current predicament. She promised herself however that she would think about it when she had the time.

"I became blind when I was six. Anyway my parents died the day I became blind so I was on my own for a couple of years. Hollows would chase me so I became very skilled in hiding my spiritual energy. I had too. Ichigo's family took me in and after that I haven't been chased by a hollow… until last night that is." Rose explained. Hiko had now moved from her shoulder into her arms and the girl was stroking his fur in a familiar matter.

Putting this piece of information away for later Rukia said "Interesting, I'd like to talk to you more about that later. Anyway thanks to Ichigo I'm stuck in this ridiculous Gigai form."

"Is that why the others could see you? I felt something strange about you when we were in the classroom. It was if you were inside something… your energy felt constricted." Rose said as Ichigo looked at Rukia curiously.

"What's a Gigai?" Ichigo asked.

"A Gigai is a temporary body that serves as a vessel in an emergency. If a Soul Reaper is drastically weakened they reside inside a Gigai until their powers come back. And yes, that is why the others could see me." Rukia said.

"I see." Ichigo said, much calmer now.

"Yes and so… Until all of my powers come back it's up to you Ichigo to perform the duties of a Soul Reaper!" Rukia proclaim, apparently unaware she had just given the news in a way akin to dropping a bomb on poor Ichigo.

Feeling his emotions going haywire Rose giggled nervously as Hiko slept in her arms, mercifully oblivious to the drama.

_'This will not go over well.'_ She thought.

Rukia, still oblivious to Ichigo's reaction was continuing her speech only to be cut off by Ichigo's refusal.

"What!?" Rukia demanded.

"My monster fighting days are over. That was a one-time thing!" Ichigo insisted.

"Don't be ridiculous you did just fine yesterday." Rukia said.

"That was only because my family was in danger." The orange haired teen said flatly.

Rose frowned and said quietly "But Ichigo if you don't who will? Rukia can't, she doesn't have the power anymore. And it's not like she's saying it's going to be permanent."

There was a pause as her words sunk in.

"Exactly! Why can't you be more like your sister? You have a responsibility –" Rukia started to say.

"It's that Soul Society place's problem. It's not like I'm ready to fight for complete strangers or anything. Sorry to disappoint you." Ichigo said stubbornly but not unkindly. He walked away.

"I see. I guess there's no other choice then." Rukia said grimly.

The next moment Rose gasped as she felt Ichigo being forced out of his body. As her brother started to freak out she ran to his still body that was lying face first on the floor.

Rose placed a hand on the limp body's shoulder and shuddered. While she could feel that the body was still alive it lacked her brother's energy which was currently ranting a few feet away. The body was like an empty shell…

… which was more than a little creepy.

"Rose, look after Ichigo's body while we're gone. Okay?" Rukia said calmly.

Still in shock the thirteen year old nodded as her brother's soul was dragged away by the weakened Soul Reaper. Hiko who was awakened by all the noise leaped onto Ichigo's still body and started sniffing.

"He's alright Hiko." Rose said as she attempted to put her hand on Ichigo's body's forehead before realizing it was face down. She grabbed the shoulder and rolled it over, Hiko being forced to move away as she did so, and put the head in her lap. Her little monkey immediately settled on the unmoving body's chest making himself comfortable while his mistress monitored Ichigo and Rukia from afar.

It wasn't too long after they came back; Rose sensed them and smiled in their direction.

"So?" She asked as Ichigo slipped back into his body.

"Your brother is stubborn." Rukia said simply.

"You say that like it's an insult." Ichigo said as he stood up and stretched, trying to get the feel of being back in his body.

"Did you feel anything happen Rose?" Rukia suddenly asked, ignoring Ichigo.

"I felt a hollow appear and I felt you and Ichigo go there and after a bit he killed it. Then Brother helped a spirit that was being chased by the hollow to pass on." Rose answered readily.

Rukia frowned, and Ichigo watched as she asked Rose another question.

"Ichigo said you've helped spirits pass on. Is that true?"

"Yes, I'm not sure how but I can. However I can only do it of the spirit **_wants_** to go. If they don't then there's nothing I can do but leave them be." Rose said thinking of Chi-chi. The little ghost child had wanted to stay and look after her family so it was impossible for Rose to help her cross over.

_'How can this be? Rose does possess a very high level of spiritual power but she's not a Soul Reaper. How on Earth can she preform a Soul Burial?'_ Rukia thought more confused than ever and if she were to be honest with herself, a bit unnerved.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Rose asked standing up, Hiko was on her shoulder again and amusing himself by playing with a loose strand of her red hair.

Rukia hesitated for a moment before replying "It's just not normal… it's one thing for you to have strong spirit energy but for you, a human, being able to perform a Soul Burial is just unheard of. It's supposed to be impossible."

Rose thought back to last night and how Ichigo had done many supposedly impossible things. She smiled brightly.

"Well I suggest you get used to it, because if last night was any indication you'll be seeing a lot of impossible things." Rose said.

"You do have a point." Rukia admitted thinking about last night also.

"Guys we need to get back to class." Ichigo reminded them.

"Very well." Rukia said grudgingly. She was more interested in Rose's abilities but appearances needed to be kept up.

So that was that and they went back inside the school.

**xxx**

The next day saw the three of them walking through town. Rukia was studying out loud which only succeeded in annoying Ichigo. Rose was munching on an apple listening to the argument calmly. Hiko was perched on her head and staring at his mistress' brother and the Soul Reaper as they had what was now becoming a regular spat.

Rose stiffened as she felt a hollow appear however it was only brief and as it disappeared the squealing of tires could be heard along with the thump of someone landing on the ground. The car started again and tore away.

"Orihime!" Ichigo called out.

Rose realized that the person who had fallen was Orihime Inoue a friend of Tatsuki Arisawa who was good friends with Ichigo. She knew the girl better than Ichigo though not by much and was still a bit unfamiliar with the girl's energy signature.

Worried she hurried to the fallen girl along with Ichigo and Rukia. Hiko squeaked at the sudden movement and grabbed her hair to keep from falling, when she came to a stop the monkey quickly navigated his way to her shoulder.

"Hey Orihime!" Ichigo called out.

"Huh, oh! Ichigo?" Orihime asked as Rose squatted down next to her.

"Did you just get hit by that car?" Ichigo demanded.

"Maybe…" Orihime said slowly.

"Are you hurt?" Rose asked touching her shoulder.

"No not really." The teen said.

"Where's the car that hit you?" Ichigo asked.

"It drove away." Orihime said, not sounding bothered by that at all.

_'That driver was lucky Tatsuki wasn't here.'_ Rose thought.

"Orihime!" Ichigo said angrily as Rose sat up and offered her hand which Orihime took and pulled herself up.

"Oh, sorry…" Orihime said sounding guilty.

"Well… alright I mean as long as you're alright and everything." Ichigo said awkwardly.

"Huh… Rukia?" Orihime asked, noticing the Soul Reaper for the first time.

"That's right and just who are you?" Rukia said sounding like herself.

Rose sighed as Ichigo angrily reminded the girl that Orihime was in their class.

"Oh of course! Orihime how are you?" Rukia asked her voice cheerful.

"Oh I'm great thank you!" Orihime responded.

"So it appears that you've been shopping." Rukia said.

"Oh that's right, dinner!" Orihime cried out and rushed to her groceries.

"My leeks, butter and bean jam seem to have made it too!" She said happily.

_'What the hell is she planning to make with **that**?'_ Rose thought, feeling nauseous just thinking about it. Hiko seemed to share her thoughts. He made a disgusted whined and Rose felt him bury his face in her hair.

"How did you get that bruise on your leg?" Rukia suddenly asked. Surprised Rose focused on Orihime and sensed the hollow's from earlier energy. It was very very faint but there.

"What bruise? Oh I guess it happened just now when that car ran into me." Orihime said.

"Geez, does it hurt?" Ichigo asked.

"A little bit but I'm okay." Orihime assured cheerfully.

Rose said nothing since she couldn't even see the bruise. She felt Rukia go closer to where she could feel the hollow's energy on Orihime.

"You sure?" Ichigo asked doubtfully.

"Huh… what's the matter Rukia? Is anything wrong?" Orihime asked, noticing Rukia looking at the bruise.

"Oh huh… right. Well you take care!" Rukia said hurriedly.

"Thanks!" Orihime said. After declining Ichigo's offer to walk her home and assuring them she was okay she left.

"Hey Rukia?" Rose asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Rukia said distantly.

"You didn't feel a hollow earlier did you?"

"No, why?" Rukia asked sharply, giving Rose her undivided attention.

"I… I thought I felt a hollow for a moment. It was gone quickly… but I felt it a moment before I heard the car stop." Rose explained.

"How come Rose felt it and we didn't?" Ichigo asked.

"She is much more sensitive than us…" Rukia allowed "The hollow probably left so quickly neither of us had the time to register its presence."

"Was it after Orihime or us?" Ichigo asked.

Rose shrugged slightly, mindful of Hiko on her shoulder "I don't know. It left so quickly I couldn't tell."

"Hmm…" Rukia muttered, deep in thought.

The Soul Reaper was silent for a while as they walked to Ichigo and Rose's home. Then she suddenly asked how well they knew Orihime.

"Rose knows her better than me." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, but I'm not that close to her I don't know her too well." Rose said.

Ichigo explained that Orihime's brother Sora had died at the family clinic about three years ago, not even a week after Rose had come into the family.

Rukia left after getting the information, not telling them where she was going.

Later that night Rose hid her smile as she realized that Rukia was 'staying' in Ichigo's room... or more specifically his closet.

_'I wonder when he'll find out?'_ She thought, giggling as she brushed Hiko's fur. She was in her own room. It was quite furbished which surprised people. It had pictures of her adoptive family and friends from school on the walls. A dark wooden desk was in front of the window. Her special braille textbooks were stacked on it alongside a photograph of her and Hiko. The last thing on the desk was a potted plant. A rose colored a dark frosty blue; it was Rose's most prized possession.

Unsurprisingly Rose had been oblivious to the fact she was being photographed and had been sitting on a railing with her face tilted to the setting sun, her eyes - as usual - half lidded. Hiko was on the railing beside her, his little furry hands on her lap and was looking up at her. She had been dressed in her usual causal outfit, a black skirt that ended above her knees. Black boots ended just below her knees and she was wearing a white oversized off the shoulder shirt. Her right shoulder was covered while her left shoulder was bare, except for the black strap of the undershirt she wore. The sleeves of the shirt brushed her elbows. Rose also wore a bracelet of amber beads on her left wrist and choker necklace of the same amber beads around her neck. Lastly she had amber colored teardrop shaped earrings.

Of course when Isshin had revealed he had photographed her she had been embarrassed but let it go, provided he honestly told her how she looked in the picture. After he had told her she requested for a copy for herself. It was mostly because Hiko was in there too and even though she couldn't see it she felt that it captured their friendship based on what Isshin had described of it.

There was a dresser by her door, it had random things scattered across its surface. Her bed was simple, the covers were amber and it was pushed into left corner of the room. An amber rug was in the center of the floor.

Rose liked feeling how 'full' her room was. The photographs on the walls, the rug, and the little odds and ends…. It made the room feel homier.

The teen herself was still dressed in her causal outfit as she had been for the day since the time for sleeping was still a little ways off. She absentmindedly tugged at her hair tied loosely over her right shoulder with one hand while using the other hand to cradle the sleeping and fully brushed Hiko close to her heart.

Ever since Rukia had come Rose had been trying to deal with a strange sense of déjà vu, the power of a Soul Reaper that Ichigo and to a lesser extent Rukia, emitted felt… familiar.

The girl growled in frustration, burying her head in her pillow, minding the little monkey cradled in her hands. After she had been attacked and blinded her memories had been hard to recall. They weren't forgotten… but it was hard to recall many things and even harder to bring up the precious few memories of sight she had. Rose could recall her parents' appearances quite well however since she sometimes spent hours going over what they had looked like in an effort to prevent their faces fading from her memory. She could picture a man with red hair and brown eyes, her father… and a woman with gold hair and eyes… her mother.

Rose was thankful she had learned her colors before losing her sight. Though with how fuzzy some of her memories were it was hard to connect the colors to their respective names. Time had also made her somewhat uncertain if she was correct in the colors of parents' eyes and hair.

Her trips to that jungle with the Monkey would have helped a bit but since it was pitch black she couldn't make out any actual colors. Hiko suddenly awoke and began pulling at her shirt, when she stroked him she felt his fur was bristled.

"What is it Hiko?" Rose asked.

Then she tensed as she felt a hollow appearing….

In Ichigo's bedroom.

The girl jumped from her bed and ran into her brother's room just in time to hear Rukia jump out of Ichigo's closet.

"Hey! What the heck!? Is that my sister's PJs you've got on!?" Ichigo cried out. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

"I'll explain later we've got orders!" Rukia said.

"Ichigo! Rukia! Behind you!" Rose shouted as she felt Ichigo's soul being forced out of its body.

They both leaped out of the way as the Hollow's hand emerged and grasped empty air.

_'She felt the Hollow right before it emerged!'_ Rukia thought as the Hollow's hand smashed Ichigo's bed.

"Why are you just standing there? Do something!" Rukia shouted at Ichigo. The Hollow's head emerged and roared loudly making Rose shudder despite herself.

"You have to aim for its head!" Rukia shouted. Rose felt Ichigo leap upward with the Hollow doing the same. She cringed as she heard the sound of ripping concrete as Ichigo's zanpakuto sliced the ceiling in an effort to hit the hollow.

It ducked striking Ichigo with its tail.

"Ichigo!" Rukia and Rose shouted.

"You need to focus don't just swing your sword around!" Rukia berated.

"Shut up! Who cares as long as I kill it?" Ichigo snapped before attacking again. He managed to wound its arm before embedding his blade in its mask.

"Too shallow." Rukia muttered.

But then a piece of the mask cracked revealing a portion of a face. The Hollow cried out in pain again but this time its cry sounded more like a human…

Ichigo felt blood drain from his face as he looked at the human beneath the mask.

Rose gasped as she heard the scream and felt faint reiatsu coming from the gap in the mask.

"No way…" She breathed recognizing the reiatsu.

Still screaming in pain the Hollow retreated.

"It's getting away, let's go!" Rukia shouted.

But Ichigo stood where he was, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked noticing that Rose looked shaken as well.

"Something's not right. I got a look at that thing's face… and it Orihime's dead brother!" Ichigo said.

"Are you certain?" Rukia asked, not sounding too surprised.

"Sora…" Rose whispered sadly. He had refused to cross over when she had offered her help and she had rarely sensed his presence after that, usually around Orihime but at a distance.

Rukia explained the origins of hollows, generally the same thing the Monkey had told her.

Rose bit he lip, she knew Ichigo well… he would have a hard time slaying the Hollow knowing that Sora somewhere inside it.

This was not going to be easy.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed, am getting to work on Tiger's Sun next chapter so to its readers - no worrying!**

**Sign**

_**Snowlily246**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters whatsoever, all I own is my OC, her bio family and her pet monkey.**

* * *

Chapter 3

After a brief and tense confrontation between Rukia and Ichigo over having to kill Hollow Sora the group headed to Orihime's apartment when Rukia realized that the girl was being targeted by him as well.

Rose almost had to stay behind… but fortunately or unfortunately depending on whom you asked she got a little tip from the Monkey that helped her keep up with the Soul Reapers.

As Rose leaped after her brother she reflected on the animal's words, Hiko clinging tightly onto her left shoulder.

_xxx_

**_"Remember when you channeled energy…. your reiryoku into your palms to fire it at hollows? Channel that same energy into your feet. Use it to launch yourself forward."_**

"Why are you telling me this?" Rose asked. Unlike all those other times when she had talked to him this time she had not been pulled into that darken jungle that was always reigned above by a midnight star filled sky, instead she simply heard his voice in her mind.

**_"You cannot learn my name if you do not enter battle. Only in the midst of danger will you gain what you need to finally hear my name."_**

_xxx_

He had not spoken to her after that.

So she followed them, she had felt both of their surprise when she suddenly appeared next to Ichigo with Rukia on his back.

"Rose what are you-?" Ichigo started to say.

"How are you able to keep up with Ichigo?" Rukia demanded. Rose was surprising her far more than what should be normal. As a Soul Reaper Ichigo had far more stamina and strength than any human, but Rose was keeping up with them with only minimal difficulties. Then she sensed the growing reiatsu from Rose's legs.

_'She's channeling her reiryoku into her legs and using it to increase their strength and endurance so she can jump long distances and keep up with Ichigo...she practically a step away from using Hoho!'_ Rukia realized in shock.

"I can take care of myself guys. Don't worry. I may not know Orihime very well but I'm not going to sit back on the sidelines and wait instead of doing nothing to help her. I'm not like that." Rose said "And as for keeping up with Ichigo –"

"I already figured it out." Rukia interrupted.

"Just watch yourself Rose." Ichigo said.

"Don't have to tell me that."

They arrived outside Orihime's apartment to find Hollow Sora's reiatsu all over the place.

"Damn." Ichigo said. He put down Rukia and jumped inside, going right through the wall.

Rose tugged at Rukia's hand after a few moments.

"Come on, this way –" She was cut off by the sounds of fighting and then Ichigo being thrown through the wall. Hollow Sora swatted Ichigo away with his tail and disappeared back into the apartment with Orihime in his grasp.

Rose stiffened as she sensed Orihime.

_'Orihime… she's dead!'_ Rose thought.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Rukia was shouting shaking Ichigo's shoulder.

Snapping out of her shock Rose walked up to them.

"Give me a moment Rukia. This usually works." Rose said. Rukia backed away and Rose breathed in deeply.

"Ichigo! –" Before Rose could finish he shot up.

"You don't have to shock me! I'm up I'm up!" Ichigo grumbled looking at his adoptive sister warily.

"Shock you?" Rukia asked.

"Explanations later. Anyway are you alright Ichi?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ichigo said ignoring the blood on his forehead.

"Good cause you got work to do. Listen, that thing may have been her brother once but now it's nothing but a monster." Rukai lectured sternly "It's doesn't have a heart so put aside your feelings and destroy it."

_'I wouldn't say that…'_ Rose thought thinking back to when Orihime had almost been hit by the car. A dawning realization was nagging at her mind but she couldn't quite grasp it.

Hollow Sora's shouting ripped her from her thoughts.

"Don't tell me what's right and wrong when it's your fault I've become this way! I should kill you for choosing Ichigo and those girls over honoring my memory! I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed.

"No you won't you freak!" Ichigo shouted. He had jumped into the apartment so fast it was like he had disappeared from Rose's side into the air.

Rose blinked.

_'He sure is fast…'_ Then she grasped Rukia's hand again.

"Come on, we have to get up there!" Rose shouted, pulling the Soul Reaper behind her.

"How can you find your way to Orihime's apartment?" Rukia shouted.

"I'm just following Brother's reiatsu. There's so much of it that it's easy for me to use it as a guideline." Rose responded.

They got into the apartment and Rukia ran ahead of Rose.

"Ichigo!" She cried out but stood silent when she saw he was talking.

"…And here you threaten to kill your own sister!" Ichigo said angrily.

Rose kneeled by Orihime as this was happening.

"Orihime, are you alright?" She asked.

"Y-yes." She said. Rose sensed Tatsuki lying a few feet away but the hollow was blocking her access to the tomboy.

"Even a dead man doesn't ever have the right to say that!" Ichigo shouted.

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about!"

Hollow Sora glared at Ichigo and hissed venomously "Orihime is **_mine_**. I was fifteen when she was born and I raised her after our parents abandoned us! To me she had been more like a daughter than a sister."

"Orihime!" At his cry she looked at her brother.

"Come with me now! Back when it was just you and me happy together! If you come I promise to spare all these other souls!" Hollow Sora said, his remaining hand stretched out, pleading with her.

Orihime stood up looking at her brother, obviously considering his offer.

"Wait it's a trap, you can't believe him because he doesn't have the feelings of a brother anymore!" Rukia warned.

"Are you sure?" Orihime asked tearfully. One of her hairpins glinted in the light and caught the hollow's attention.

"That hairpin!" Hollow Sora gasped.

Rose 'watched' in confusion as the hollow reiatsu and what was left of Sora's fought each other for dominance. While this was happening she could hear Hollow Sora banging his head against the wall.

"What is this!?" Rukia said.

"Brother!" Orihime shouted.

"Sora's reiatsu is being subdued." Rose muttered, feeling Sora's reiatsu fade. As soon as she finished the hollow turned to face them.

"Orihime… is… MINE!" He shouted and attacked only to be blocked by Ichigo's sword.

"Orihime… doesn't belong to anyone… least of all to you!" Ichigo shouted forcing Hollow Sora back and through the hole of the apartment into the street.

Ichigo jumped after him.

Rose bit her bottom lip when she realized that Ichigo was taking too long.

"Do it! What are you waiting for!?" Rukia shouted.

Sora Hollow spat acid on Ichigo's hands causing him to drop his sword. The orange haired Soul Reaper fell to the ground.

The hollow took the opening and lunged for the defenseless Ichigo.

"NO!" Rose screamed. Her hands were moving and it was as if she was outside her body.

"What-?" Rukia watched in shock as Rose formed a sphere of energy in her hands and fired it, hitting the Hollow's mask.

While the attack didn't really do any damaged it did knock the hollow off on its aim and saved Ichigo's life. However it also pissed off Hollow Sora.

"YOU!" He roared staring at Rose angrily. Hiko's grip on Rose's shoulder was so tight it was drawing blood.

_'Damn it.'_ Rose thought.

Ichigo seeing the hollow's intentions grabbed his fallen sword, ignoring the pain in his hands aimed for the mask with a battle cry but failed to notice Hollow Sora's tail which tripped him from behind. Once again his sword was knocked away.

"YOU'RE MINE!" Hollow Sora screamed lunging forward, redirecting his anger to the boy.

Before Rose could fire another energy sphere her attention was snatched by Orihime who had somehow jumped onto the street so fast neither she nor Rukia had realized it in time.

"Orihime!" Rose shouted as the girl threw herself in between her hollow brother and Ichigo.

Shocked silence engulfed the scene as Hollow Sora withdrew slightly from Orihime, trembling. The girl herself fell to her knees, though still embracing her brother's hollow mask. Blood stained the fabric of the shirt covering her shoulder where Hollow Sora had wounded her.

"Orihime!" Ichigo whispered.

"Orihime… why did you do that?" Hollow Sora asked.

"Sora, I had to save Ichigo, because this is all my fault. The reason you're this way is because of me, because I begged you not to leave me alone. That's why you weren't able to find peace, it's all my fault.

"Orihime…" Hollow Sora whispered.

"Ever since you died I've had the sense that you were watching over me, because I asked you too. Even yesterday, when that car was about to hit me you protected me didn't you? I have this mark because you pulled my leg to get me out of the way in time. That was you wasn't it?"

"That explains it." Rukia said. By this time she and Rose had made it to the street and were by Ichigo's side.

"Now I know why I felt I was missing something." Rose muttered "I felt no hatred or ill intent in the reiatsu left behind on Orihime's leg. He really was just trying to protect her."

Rukia looked at Rose out of the corner of her eye _'This girl…'_

"Then one day I realized that if I always depended on you to stay by my side you'd never be able to find peace." Orihime continued "But if I showed you… that my life was really happy and that you didn't need to worry about me anymore that you could pass on. I never dreamed it would make you sad and lonely. I would never want to do that to you Brother!" She sobbed before the pain of her wound become too much and she released his mask, falling onto her hands and knees.

"Orihime…" Hollow Sora said and to those who could see it they watched as the hollow mask started to flicker like a hologram and he started screaming.

_'I can feel Sora's reiatsu fighting to come out again.'_ Rose thought. However this time it was far more persistent. She also felt Hiko leaning forward on her shoulder as if to get a better look.

"Rukia what the hell is happening to him!?" Ichigo demanded.

"The part of him that's still human is fighting the hollow for control. Evidently this one did not become a hollow by choice. He must have been taken over." Rukia said.

"Taken over?" Ichigo asked.

"A soul that is devoured by a strong hollow is manipulated by a strong hollow and that hollow desires your spirit energy. So it took over this poor soul planning to use it to attack you. It hoped that since you knew this soul in life you would hesitate to fight him which in fact you did. Right now the brother's soul is desperately fighting that hollow for his sister's sake." Rukia explained.

"Orihime…" Sora gasped out and the mask shattered revealing his human face. Rose gasped despite herself as Sora's reiatsu became dominant.

Orihime upon seeing her brother's face sighed in relief before losing consciousness.

"No!" Sora gasped. Ichigo rushed forward but Rukai stopped by saying "It's alright. Thankfully the Chain of Fate is still connected to her chest. As long as it is she will not die. I need to treat her. Stay back. The power of my kido will be able to save her."

Rose crouched by Rukia as she began to heal Orihime, fascinated by the feeling of the healing kido.

"That hairpin she's wearing was a present from you wasn't it Sora? She told me that once. That's why she wears them every single day." Ichigo said.

In response to this Sora turned and looked at Rose. Feeling his stare she looked in his direction.

"Rose… I'm ready now." He said.

Rukia looked up from her healing; Ichigo telling her Rose could perform a Soul Burial was one thing. Seeing it was entirely another.

Rose got to her feet and walked over to him.

"Are you sure you can do it Rose?" Ichigo asked. He had never seen her cross over a hollow.

"I'm sure I can. The worst thing that will happen is it won't work. If that happens we can use your zanpakuto." Rose said calmly.

"My zanpakuto? But that will –" Ichigo was cut off by Rukia.

"It's alright Ichigo. Exorcising a hollow is not the same as killing it. You are cleansing its soul and allowing it to enter the Soul Society. That's why Soul Reapers exist in the first place, to help all souls find their way and finally rest in peace." Rukia said.

Sora smiled.

"Are you ready Sora?" Rose asked, placing a hand on his forehead. He nodded.

"W-wait." Orihime said coming too. She sat up with Rukia's help.

Rose paused as Sora turned his head in his sister's direction.

"This hairpin, remember the argument we had the day you gave it to me? I said I didn't like it because it didn't look grown up enough for me. I know I hurt your feelings and you left without saying anything else and that was the last time I saw you alive. So now I want to say what I should have when you went off to work that day." Orihime said and looked at her brother straight in the eye before saying tearfully "Good bye Brother. Have a good day."

"Thanks Orihime." Sora said smiling before turning to Rose "I'm ready."

Rose smiled and placed her hand on his forehead again.

Everyone else watched as a spark formed on Sora's forehead, beneath Rose's hand. Sora's body dissolved into reishi before gathering into that single spark. The girl then held out her hand, palm faced up, and the spark glowed brightly. When the light faded a single black butterfly was sitting in the palm of her hand. It flew off into the air, loose reishi trailing after it and disappeared into the night sky.

Rukia looked at Rose with shock _'She actually did-'_ Her attention was diverted to Orihime who had burst into tears and was sobbing into her pajama shirt.

Rose smiled sadly as she heard Orihime's sobs, taking Hiko into her arms and holding him close as his nerves finally settled.

_'It's over…'_ She thought.

**XXX**

The next morning Rose, Ichigo, and Rukia listened as Orihime told her friends what happened last night… or more specifically what she thought happened last night, something to do with sumo wrestlers.

_'Orihime's imagination sure is unique.'_ Rose thought with amusement. All of the students were on the roof of the school since it was lunch period. Rose was currently playing with Hiko. He was lying on her lap making chattering sounds that sounded suspiciously similar to laughter as she tickled him.

"So that's what you did last night." Ichigo said.

"Yup." Rukai confirmed.

"You used the same thing on my family the other night didn't you?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, that's right. I did." Rukia said sounding pleased.

"Why didn't you try to replace my memories Rukia?" Rose asked.

"…You were spiritually aware. Even if I did replace your memories you'd have figured out what really happened eventually." Rukia admitted before looking at the blind girl thoughtfully.

"Rose how would you like to learn kido?" She asked.

"I would. It interests me but why are you offering?" Rose asked, pausing in her tickling so Hiko could breath.

"You have many abilities similar to that of a Soul Reaper. I'm curious if you have dormant powers." Rukia said.

"You think I'm a Soul Reaper?" Rose asked.

"It's a possibility you are but the thing is that if you are one you are unique." Rukia said.

"Rukia… to be honest I think I've come across Soul Reapers before, I'm having a lot of déjà vu moments being around you and Ichigo. I'm… remembering things. You see after I was attacked and given these scars… my memory got a bit damaged. I have a hard time remembering things from my childhood from when I could still see. But meeting you has started to jog my memory. I think it's possibly that I'm something different. " Rose admitted.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Rukia said before noticing Ichigo had been far too quiet. It was unlike him not to say anything on something like this. Rose had noticed as well.

"Brother, is something wrong?" She asked.

"I'm still not ready to fully commit myself to this; I'm not some noble person who's willing to risk his life for complete strangers or anything like that."

Rose stood quiet knowing he was talking more to Rukia and was curious as to what he would say.

"On the other hand I can't just sit back when someone is being hurt in front of me. So I'll help you, at least for now with this work of yours, as a Soul Reaper." Ichigo added.

Rose smiled.

"Good, I'm happy to hear it." Rukia said. Her voice telling Rose that she was smiling too.

**XXX**

**Some time later:**

Rose fiddled with her juice box, running the pointed end of the straw along the top until she felt the slight indent where it was supposes to go into. She successfully pushed the straw in and helped herself.

As this was happening Ichigo and Rukia were talking – mostly about where Rukia had learned to use her powers.

"So you're together again, you two seem pretty chummy."

"Mizuiro, shut up." Ichigo said "Besides we're not alone Rose is here with us."

"Hello Mizuiro." Rose said politely. Hiko, who was biting into an apple slice she had given him, eyed the boy.

"Hello to you too, anyway Ichigo even if Rose is here if you and Rukia are always together people are gonna talk."

"If I cared what people thought I would have dyed my hair black a long time ago." Ichigo remarked.

"Yeah, that's true." Mizuiro admitted.

"So this is the straw, it's short, but now I have to find out where do I poke it." Rukia muttered, drawing Mizuiro's attention.

Rose bit her lip to keep from smiling at Rukia's puzzlement. It was adorable in its own way, and funny.

"Hello there! How are you doing?" Mizuiro said to Rukia.

"Why hello, um…" Rukia said mentally fumbling for his name "Mizuiro?"

"That's me. I guess we haven't been really introduced. I'm Mizuiro Kojima I really like –"

"- Picking up chicks." Ichigo finished for him.

"Ichigo that's not cool!" Mizuiro whined as Rose giggled.

"Watch it, he may look it a dork but he's a real player. Seriously." Ichigo added.

"Cut it out! You permanently damage my reputation. Besides Ichigo you know older women are really more my style." He added.

"That why I/he warned her." Ichigo and Rose commented at the same time leaving Mizuiro very confused.

"Just forget it." Ichigo sighed.

Then Rose heard Keigo's voice.

"What's this? Rukia the hot new transfer student is here with you guys!? How did that happen?" Keigo said in his usual dramatic way and not noticing Rose.

Apparently getting revenge Mizuiro told him that Ichigo picked her up.

Keigo praised Ichigo who just went along with it though he said he didn't see the big deal in it. Keigo then greeted Rukia and said if she needed anything not to hesitate in asking.

Rukia immediately asked for him to open her juice box.

As Keigo started to reply he cut himself off when he bumped into Chad.

Rose who had felt his approach smiled in his direction and said "Hello Chad."

Keigo jumped "Gah! When did you get here?"

"She's been here the entire time Keigo." Mizuiro said. His voice was weary.

Ichigo then commented on Chad's injuries.

"Chad is hurt?" Rose asked.

"I had a mishap. A steel beam fell on my head." Chad said in his calm deep voice.

Rose sighed after getting over her shock and said "Only you could say that so causally."

Chad then added that his hand had been injured when a motorcycle hit him. The driver had been hurt bad, he had been knocked off his ride and fell unconscious so Chad carried him to the hospital.

"Really?" Keigo asked.

"The only thing I'm wondering is what exactly your body is made of." Ichigo said with disbelief.

Rose cocked her head and said "Chad, who's with you?" while thinking _'So strange… they feel so strange.'_

She felt something being put in her lap and as she grasped it she could feel bars and smell a scent that told her what was in it was a bird. Hiko dangled from her shoulder, his feet firmly grasping her coat as his hands held the bars and he looked through the bars at the white cockatiel in the cage.

"A bird?" Rose asked.

"Where did you get him?" Keigo asked as everyone else looked inside the cage.

"Hello, my name is Yuichi Shibata it's nice to meet you. What's your name?" Yuichi asked. Rose felt Ichigo and Rukia's surprise as well as Hiko's who nearly lost his grip on her school uniform jacket but she was more concerned with the emotions she was getting from the soul trapped in the bird.

Smiling gently she poked her finger through the bars until she felt the tip of her finger brush his beak and said "Hello Yuichi, my name is Lateose Crest, but I go by Rose."

"That's a pretty name." Yuichi said.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Keigo shouted as Rose opened the cage and took the bird in her hands. Hiko pulled himself up on her shoulder and everyone crowded around Rose. Chad handed Yuichi a cracker.

"How is he?" Chad asked.

Rose smiled hesitantly "He's happy right now… but I sensed that he's felt terror and fear too. What happened to Yuichi before you got him?"

It was a well-known fact in the school that animals adored Rose, and her empathy only strengthened her bond with animals. Students would sometimes come to her and ask for her help if their pets were acting strange.

"Don't know, but the guy who gave him to me said he's cursed." Chad said as Hiko climbed into his lap. The young man gave the monkey a cracker and he gobbled it up before begging for another. Chad gave him another cracker with no hesitation.

It was also a well-known fact that Hiko liked Chad very much.

"Cursed?" Keigo repeated.

As the dramatic boy started to interrogate his friend about the supposed curse Rose cradled Yuichi closer.

"You've been through a lot, haven't you?" She whispered.

Yuichi's response was to bury his head into her jacket. Since he was a human soul simply trapped in a bird he didn't feel the pull of her wildish reiatsu like true animals but…

_'She reminds me of Mommy.'_ Yuichi thought, glad he had found a new friend. One that was just as kind as Chad.

Later that day Rose, Hiko and Ichigo returned home to find everyone in a bustle of activity. The thirteen year old felt the remnants of a hollow in the air.

"Looks like we have patients." Rose said as Karin rushed past them.

The girl paused when she saw them and shouted "Rose we need you!"

In the background Isshin could be heard shouting into the phone, serious and responsible, as usual in emergencies.

"Coming." Rose said rushing after her sister. There was no real time to change into the nurse uniform that Karin and Yuzu were no doubt wearing so Rose took off her school jacket, rolled up the sleeves of her blouse and got to work, Hiko vigilant on her shoulder, ready to guide her when she needed it.

Most would think that due to Rose's blindness she would be unable to help out in the clinic. That was true to some extent, since she couldn't see the needles and labels on the equipment and medicine she couldn't help out in that area much. But Rose could carry things and Isshin often asked her to keep patients calm and still with her infectious emotions or identify what was ailing the patient since she was in tune to what they were feeling and could identify some of their symptoms.

In the current emergency Rose carried the medical equipment to Isshin along with her sisters and with Hiko's gentle nudge of guidance gave her adoptive father the correct box filled with the medicine he needed. The little monkey was able to guide his mistress' to whatever it was Isshin was gesturing to.

As Rose gave a red lollop to a young boy who had been clinging to her since he came to and been told his father was knocked out, she sensed the last patient Karin and Yuzu were bringing in, and her sightless eyes widened.

_'Chad!'_ Rose thought turning in the general direction she could feel the teen, and that he wasn't alone.

_'Yuichi's with him.'_

Thankfully at that moment the boy's father woke up and the child rushed into his arms, crying in relief. Rose smiled to herself.

"I'll get the doctor, stay here." Rose said. When Hiko tugged at her hair she knew the man had heard her and she rushed out of the room.

"Isshin the man in the other room is awake." Rose said, walking in.

"Ah, well in that case, Ichigo! Get this boy to a bed while I see if that guy needs to go to the hospital. Rose, take the bird will you?" Isshin said.

Rose felt the cage being put in her arms as Ichigo got Chad onto a bed.

"Yuichi, what happened?" She whispered.

"It was awful Miss Rose. It was… it was my fault." The bird whispered, sounding ashamed.

Hiko fidgeted on her shoulder as Rose frowned.

"Did you make those cars get into an accident? Did you want those people to get hurt?" She questioned.

"N-no! I would never -!" Yuichui whispered tearfully.

"Hush Yuichi, if you're telling me the truth than stop blaming yourself. You're far too young to bear such a burden." The girl said sternly.

After sending the man and his son away Isshin checked out Chad's wound which reeked of a Hollow, when the boy attempted to leave despite the wound on his back he fell unconscious. Isshin had a bed prepared for him and Chad ended up staying the night.

While everyone was asleep Rose, Rukia, and Ichigo met up in the latter's room.

"Did you feel it?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course I did, I felt it all the way from here." Rukia said "And yet I sensed no evil from Chad's bird but that wound, it really reeks of a Hollow."

"He came out when I wasn't in the area to sense him and left immediately when he was done with his business here, you think the hollow knows I can sense him easier than you and Ichi can?" Rose asked, sitting next to the Soul Reaper.

"If it does know then watch yourself, it might come after you too." Rukia warned. That warning stayed with Rose in her dreams and well in her mind after she woke up. What awakened her though was Isshin's shouting.

Rose expanded her senses and found the reason for Isshin's shouting. Chad was gone and had taken Yuichi with him. She also sensed Karin's reiastu stirring violently. When it became clear to her that Ichigo was going after Chad she quickly got dressed.

The girl scooped up Hiko into her arms and went to check up on her sister first before going after her brother and Rukia however.

"Karin, are you alright?" She asked.

"I don't feel well, I-I'm staying home today." Karin's strained voice said.

Now Rose was worried, it was very unlike her sister to stay home if she was ill, in fact Karin was hardly if ever ill. Feeling Karin's forehead Rose confirmed to herself that the younger girl did have a fever, and her skin felt flushed.

"Alright get some rest, and feel better soon." Rose said and left the room. Hiko was finally coming to and loosely held onto her shirt with one hand.

_'Karin started acting strange when she saw Yuichi, could it be that she's accidentally picking up something from him?'_ Rose wondered as she ran after Ichigo and Rukia. She had just rounded the corner when a strange sensation swept over her. Hiko whined and buried his head in her school jacket, apparently feeling it too.

Rose felt a tug in her chest and something else, a strange… something, like another presence. It wasn't the Monkey, and it wasn't hostile either, she could just feel it, it was warmth, it was...something in her body. The sensation ended when Ichigo cried out in triumph having located Yuichi.

Then he was running past her, so caught up in the chase he didn't notice her, Rukia however, did.

"Rose, come on!" The Soul Reaper called out.

"Oh, right!" Rose said and ran after them; Hiko clung onto her jacket and pulled himself onto her shoulder, gripping the fabric of her uniform to keep from falling off. Deciding to ask questions later Rose focused on the problem at hand.

Ichigo caught sight of Chad shortly after and called out to him, but the teen ran in the other direction holding on tightly to Yuichi's bird cage.

The orange haired teen was about to go after his friend again when Rose's voice stopped him.

"Karin!" Rose cried out rushing to the girl. Though Rose couldn't see Karin's flushed face and obvious fatigue she could hear the harsh breathing and sense her uneasy reiastu.

Ichigo joined his sisters and took Karin in his arms before she collapsed.

"What are you doing here? You should be home!" He said.

"Ichigo…" Karin said, struggling to say something.

"Get Karin home so we'll know she'll be safe." Rukia said looking at the scene "Rose and I will go after them."

_'Did she just say what I think she did?'_ Rose thought, her eyes blinking on reflex.

"Are you kidding? I just can't leave Rose and you –" Ichigo started to protest.

"Do as I say, I know what would happen if we left her here. You'd be worrying about her when we fight the hollow and that cannot happen here no matter what. Go on get her home, and get back quick. Come on Rose." Rukia said.

"Right." Rose said getting to her feet and walking up to the Soul Reaper, they were just about to run when Ichigo spoke.

"I hope you realize that you two don't have enough strength to fight a hollow by yourself. Please, don't risk yourselves for my sake." He said.

"Don't be stupid, a veteran Soul Reaper never takes any unnecessary chances with a hollow. And give Rose some credit, she's not helpless and now that I've taught her some kido she's more than capable of looking after herself. Now go, and hurry up!"

Rose followed Rukia, feeling quite flattered of Rukia's high opinion of her abilities.

She also hoped she'd live up to that high opinion, she couldn't afford not to.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**Sign**

_**Snowlily246**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I have a special message. **

**While I appreciate all of my reviewers and their support I have a special gratitude toward xXSaSuHiNaXx for bothering to review the first three chapters with a good length review (not that there's anything wrong with short reviews). As a show of my appreciation I would like xXSaSuHiNaXx to chose which one of my stories I'll update next.  
**

**And as for Yuzuki-Noches and scarlet rose white I can really only sum up what I want to say with two words for taking an interest in my story and bothering to review:  
**

**Thank You!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters. I own only Rose, Hiko, the Monkey and Rose's bio family.**

* * *

Chapter 4

It didn't take too long for the girls to catch up to Chad, though the boy still had some distance on them, he was in Rukia's sight and within Rose's sensory range.

_'I never realized how fast Chad was!'_ Rose thought grateful for all the exercising she did and her unusually strong endurance and stamina, all this running may have made the average kid her age collapse from fatigue.

At the same time however she realized that Rukia was having difficulties, hearing the Soul Reaper's escalating breathing Rose turned her head in her friend's direction.

"Are you alright Rukia? Your breathing is getting hard."

"I'm fine, it's just this stupid Gigai, next time I'll make sure those imbeciles give me a better one!"

Rose was just about to ask who those imbeciles were when Hiko screeched and a heavy blanket of despair covered her that could only belong to a hollow. She sensed it a moment before Rukia did.

"RUKIA MOVE!" She yelled lunging to the left, not questioning her Rukia dived to the right and the spot where they had just been was marked with a crater.

_'That was too close.'_ Rukia thought as the hollow showed itself.

"Hmm, you two smell good." The hollow said its eyes straying from Rukia to settle on Rose who tensed, feeling his gaze. Hiko hissed.

"You're both still alive; you two are tougher than you look. And you can see me quite clearly while the redhead can hear and sense me without any trouble. Who are you-?" the Hollow was cut off by Rukia jamming her knee into its mask. The Soul Reaper then grasped the top of it and flipped herself onto its back before launching her body backwards in the air, facing the hollow's back.

"Ruler, the mask of blood and flesh all things in the universe that fly that which makes all! In the name of truth and temperance dig your claws into the wall of sinless dreams! Hado 33, Pale Fire Crash!"

It was a direct hit.

Rukia smiled in triumph but gasped when the hollow turned to look at her, completely unharmed. Taking advantage of Rukia's momentary paused the hollow lunged forward and with one arm shoved her into the stone fence beside them. As it closed in for the kill Rose uncharacteristically cursed making Hiko jump as she ran forward chanting frantically.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march onto the south! Hado 31 Red Flame Cannon!" A ball of red energy formed in her hands as she chanted and she aimed it directly at the Hollow who stumbled and roared in pain. She held the beam of red light for another minute before stopping the kido.

Rose ran to Rukia as the hollow clutched its mask which had taken the brunt of the blast.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." Rukia said before growling in frustration "My powers still haven't returned!"

Rose frowned and was about to say something when Hiko drew her attention back to the hollow by yanking at her hair.

"Soul Reaper spells…you're both Soul Reapers." It hissed.

"In my case it's still questionable." Rose said calmly, her brain however was working at a mile a minute trying to figure out the Hollow's next move.

"Heh, you and that dark haired Soul Reaper smell delicious… but I've never smelled anything like you before. Hmm I can wait to get my hands on your soul. I'm sure it'll be a wonderful snack!" The Hollow said "You know I've had the pleasure of eating two other Soul Reapers who were trying to help the kid."

Rose grimaced as Hiko hissed again.

"The kid… you mean the soul of the boy trapped in that bird's body?" Rukia demanded.

"That's right." The Hollow responded.

"What's your problem? Why are you hunting this poor kid so relentlessly?" Rukia said.

"I might be more inclined to answer…if you were to let me have a little nibble." The hollow said in a leery voice.

"You hollow scum." Rukia hissed as it laughed. Rose put a hand on Hiko whose fur was standing on its ends.

The hollow advanced and tried to pin Rukia to the stone fence behind her but Rose, once again sensing the fluctuation of his reiatsu, shoved the Soul Reaper out of the way. They both landed on the pavement a few feet away.

"You're pathetic Soul Reaper! You need a blind little girl just to dodge me? HA, her spell had a huge bite to it while yours had nothing! If you really want to win against me drop the meat suit and get serious!" The hollow growled while the girls got to their feet, it smirked, getting closer and added "Either way you both die."

Rose was going over the Kido spells she knew when she sensed Chad coming from behind them. That strange intuition of hers kicked in and Rose acted on it.

"Rukia duck!" She shouted, tugging the Soul Reaper to the ground as Chad came to a stop right behind them, swung his arm and punched the hollow square in his mask, his outstretched arm where the girls' heads had been moments before.

The hollow cried out in pain and was sent a few feet back, stirring up a dust cloud as he skidded across the ground.

_'I don't believe it! Can Chad see the hollow?'_ Rose thought. Then Chad spoke.

"I-I hit something, alright." The ridiculously strong teen said.

A sweatdrop formed on the redhead _'No, no he can't.'_

Hiko and Rukia seemed to share her sentiment for she felt the monkey's head hit her shoulder when Chad had finished his sentence and Rukia's emotions as the boy punched empty air. (Not that Rose could see the latter anyway.)

"Heh, heh, heh, it was just a lucky punch. He had me scared for a minute, I thought he could see me-". The hollow was cut off when Chad once again punched it right in its face.

"Alright, I got him again." Chad said calmly while the hollow was sent backward from the blow.

_'….Wow.'_ Rose thought. Her friend could not see nor hear the hollow and yet he was taking him head on – and landing direct blows to boot.

"Damn you!" The hollow growled and it spread its wings, leaping into the air.

Rose gapped as she felt it go higher.

"He can fly!?" She shouted, turning in Rukia's direction.

"Apparently he can." The Soul Reaper said grimly after getting over her own shock.

"Damn it! Chad-!" Rose said louder talking to the boy directly "The hollow is in the air!"

Chad nodded while looking surprised, forgetting for a moment that Rose couldn't see it, and quickly added "I didn't know you could hear it, thanks." Before he moved to one of the wooden poles that supported electrical lines.

"What are you doing!? Get out of here before it attacks! It's right above you!" Rukia shouted.

"You can see it?" Chad asked stopping in front of the pole.

"Yes, so what?" Rukia asked.

"When he charges, one of you needs to tell me where it is." Chad explained, wrapping his arms around the pole.

Unlike Rose who knew the boy and trusted that Chad had a plan, Rukia was still confused "Even if we did tell you, what could you do about it?"

In response Chad, stated that when you had flies you used a flyswatter, and with raw strength, tore the thick pole from its base with a cry and swung it around, getting the feel of it.

Rose heard the ripping sound and figured Chad had just gotten himself a weapon. Meanwhile Rukia was in slight shock and Hiko nearly fell off his mistress' shoulder from surprise.

"What the hell!?" The hollow shouted in shock.

"Just help me get a beat on him." Chad said.

"He's dead ahead!" Rukia and Rose cried out in unison with the former adding "Do it! Bring it down on him now!"

Chad did so and landed yet another direct hit, his attack bring the hollow down and making him eat cement as hit it face first.

The wooden pole broke in half from the force.

"You're done for hollow, right now; another Soul Reaper is coming to finish you off for good." Rukia said, walking up to the hollow with Chad beside her. Rose lingered back, feeling something was off.

The hollow started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Rukia said coolly.

The hollow pushed himself upwards and said "Lazy Soul Reapers, it's no wonder you're always getting beaten and humiliated every time you battle us."

Rose sensed the tiny little creatures jump out from their hiding spots in the plants and bushes from the houses around them.

"MOVE!" She shouted jumping back.

The others heeded her warning too late and were pinned down. The hollow sprung up immediately, lunging for Rose.

She sidestepped his first grab at her and ducked the second but was too slow to dodge the third and he slammed her into the ground, holding her with her arms pinned to her sides. Rose gasped from the pain. Hiko, who had been knocked off her shoulder, got to his feet and shrieked with anger at the sight.

"Looks like the shoes on the other foot now. You Soul Reapers take us too lightly, that's the reason you're always ending up like this, faced down and helpless." The hollow said.

_'He went through all the trouble of hiding those things in plant life just in an effort to catch me off guard. Their energy is so small that, as long as they moved quickly, I didn't notice them hide or even afterwards. We've underestimated him.'_ Rose thought grimly while she squirmed in a halfhearted attempt to break free. She knew it was hopeless.

The hollow was trying to decide which one of them to eat first when Chad broke free, shocking everyone yet again.

"What's going on? You're the craziest human I've ever seen! You can't even see me and you think you can defeat me with sheer muscle power? I'm gonna enjoy eating you!" The hollow said, then he cried out and stumbled back to avoid Chad's punch which nearly connected with his face again.

Rose, who was still in the hollow's grasp, grunted in pain as his grip tightened.

"Damn he almost connected again! This one has good instincts." The hollow muttered to himself.

Rose snorted and said "I won't deny that but it's pretty easy for him to guess where you're at without relying on instincts."

"What makes you say that girl?" The hollow growled.

Rose rolled her eyes, facing his general direction and said plainly "Chad can't see you but he can see me."

There was pause and then the hollow realized what she was saying, feeling incredibly stupid.

_'He can see the girl floating in midair and that tells him where to punch!'_

As this was happening Chad had freed Rukia from the hollow's creatures.

"That was just a lucky hit!" The hollow growled, taking to the air.

_'Shit!_' Rose thought, feeling the air rush around her, and recognizing the danger she was in.

"Rose!" Rukia shouted. Hiko wailed.

The hollow cackled "Don't worry Soul Reaper; I won't eat her until I've beaten you and all you can do is watch while I turn her into my first meal of the day!"

The fore mentioned 'first meal of the day' grimaced and listened to Rukia telling Chad about her plan…which Rose didn't feel confident in.

Her fears proved to be well founded when one of the hollow's creatures spat something on Rukia as she was hurling through the air at the hollow, having been thrown by Chad.

Rose had tried to warn her friend, having felt the creature's presence, but the hollow had tighten his hold on her insuring she'd be in too much pain to speak.

The boy caught Rukia as she fell, breaking her fall much to Rose's relief.

The hollow laughed at Rukia's confusion over the 'leeches' the creature had spat on her which were refusing to let her go. He landed with confidence and proceeded to explain the function of the 'leeches'.

They were mini-bombs.

Rose cried out when she felt them explode, still clinging to Rukia. Hiko squealed in surprise.

"New girl!" Chad shouted.

As he went over to Rukia, Rose felt her heart skip a beat when three of the little creatures return… with Yuichi.

"Rose." Yuichi whimpered, seeing her in the hollow's grip.

"Please Shrieker don't hurt her!" The trapped soul begged quietly.

"Shut up brat." The hollow said and Rose realized that Yuichi had been addressing the hollow.

_'His name is Shrieker huh? That's appropriate considering how he makes those leeches of his explode.'_ The girl thought.

Chad stood up and walked toward the hollow who immediately revealed his new hostage.

"It's the cockatiel." Rukia muttered.

"I'm so sorry mister; I was trying to call for you." Yuichi said miserably.

"Its' okay." Chad assured the bird. Shrieker laughed.

"With three leech bombs on the cage and the redhead in my grip you'll both do as I say because if those bombs explode there won't be enough of the bird to spread on a cracker…and as for the redhead…well I wouldn't mind having an appetizer before I get the Soul Reaper." Shrieker said.

Rose growled, angry at her helplessness.

"Now we're going to play a new game, muscle head stays put while I play tag with the Soul Reaper." The hollow said.

Rukia, seeing Chad's expression, got to her feet. While the boy couldn't hear the hollow, the sight of the bird made it obvious that he couldn't fight back.

"We'll have to do as he says. Don't think for one moment he won't blow up the bird or kill Rose." Rukia said. "At least the chase will take him away from here and you'll be safe."

"But what about you, new girl?" Chad asked.

"Don't be concerned, I can take care of myself. I made a promise, I'll be just fine." Rukia responded.

"Good luck." Chad said.

"Thanks." Rukia replied and took off running, though not before Hiko jumped onto her shoulder.

_'He must know that since the hollow is following me, so will Rose.'_ The Soul Reaper thought while Shrieker howled with delight and chased after her.

Rose squirmed in Shrieker's hand trying to figure out a way to get her and Rukia out of this mess.

_'If I try Kido I'll have to say the incantation. Shrieker could kill me – no he **will **kill me - before I could finish. My arms are trapped anyway and even if I did finish the incantation the backlash would probably kill me while only injuring him. And he's holding me away from him so I can't even kick him in the face or anywhere else. Damn it, no matter what I think of, we're all screwed!'_ She thought with frustration.

Shrieker's creatures managed to get leeches on Rukia again and he wasted no time in detonating it. He laughed with sick pleasure as blood dripped from her wounds. Hiko managed to keep his grip on her shoulder but suffered from cuts and bruises.

"Rukia! Hiko!" Rose shouted.

"Look at how pretty you are covered in your own blood. Red becomes you Soul Reaper!" Shrieker yelled happily.

_'Sicko.'_ Rose thought with disgust.

Eventually Rukia hit a dead end and Shrieker had her cornered.

"Done already?" The hollow said. "How boring, I didn't think you'd give up so easily. Come on run some more, it's not every day I get to taste a Soul Reaper after all, I was having fun. Do you need some encouragement?"

He squeezed Rose tighter and she bit her lip to keep from screaming, drawing blood.

"I haven't given up hollow scum, stop squeezing her." Rukia said sharply. Hiko hissed. In her pain fogged mind Rose dimly felt the presence of the Monkey flare in her mind as Hiko hissed.

Rose wondered if her friend was as surprised as she was when Shrieker actually listened and stopped. The girl gasped for breath.

"What do you mean you haven't given up?" He demanded.

"It means what it says; I've just stopped running because there's no need to anymore." Rukia said.

"What are you blabbering about?" Shrieker said impatiently.

"You challenged me to attack you didn't you? So attack you I will." Rukia said. Rose felt a familiar reiastu coming closer and smiled in relief.

"Hold on-!" Shrieker said but was interrupted by Ichigo who had finally arrived. The teen landed on the hollow, pinning it to the ground with one foot while tugging his sister out of the monster's grip with one hand.

Rose felt her brother's arm around her shoulders as her feet connected with the hollow's back and smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

"Perfect timing, Ichigo." Rukia said, smiling.

"You talk like you planned all this." Ichigo said anger clear in his voice. "I thought you two promised me you wouldn't get this thing riled up."

Feeling the blood on her lips Rose blushed, knowing her brother had seen it.

"Well now, if I didn't know any better I'd think you cared about what happened to _me_." Rukia countered.

"I guess I do." Ichigo responded.

Rose smiled slightly at the friendly banter, but it faded when she felt the hollow's movement under her feet.

"How touching, do you two plan to just stand on my head all day?" Shrieker sneered. In unison Rose and Ichigo jumped off of the hollow's head. "Who are you anyway?" He added, directing the question at Ichigo.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, age fifteen, Substitute Soul Reaper and if you really want to play some serious tag, then I think it's me you outta chase." Ichigo said, smiling mockingly at Shrieker over his shoulder.

"Substitute Soul Reaper? Crap, I screwed up; when the three of you split up back there…I should have gone after you!" Shrieker shouted and his creatures spat out dozens of explosive leeches at the trio.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted the glove already on her hand. Rose quickly got out of the way, Hiko jumping into her arms, as Rukia forced Ichigo's soul out of his body.

Ichigo jumped from the smoke created by the leeches and slashed at Shrieker, managing to cut him.

"Too slow, but I can tell your soul will be mighty good eating." The hollow said as the creatures leaped to his side "Say hello to my little friends."

"Now I get it, you used these leech bombs to tie up Chad and then attack two defenseless girls. What a coward, time to pay." Ichigo said.

"The only price I'm gonna pay is indigestion after I finish eating two more Soul Reapers…and of course the redhead's delicious smelling soul."

Ichigo immediately attacked.

Rukia dragged Ichigo's body to a corner as the fight moved away and Rose calmed down Hiko who was on edge and jumpy. Chad came upon this scene, holding Yuichi's cage.

"I-Ichigo?" Chad said seeing the boy's limp body face down on the pavement.

"There you are Chad; get out of here, take that cocktail somewhere safe." Rukia ordered.

"What's going on? What's wrong with Ichigo?" Chad asked.

"Don't worry; he's fighting to protect us all." Rukia responded.

Chad moved Ichigo's body against the stone wall and then Yuichi explained everything as they waited for the Substitute Soul Reaper to return.

Shrieker had been an infamous serial killer, his last victim before his death being Yuichi's mother. Apparently Shrieker had chased her to the balcony and finished her off having stabbed her eight times. Before he could kill Yuichi the boy had grabbed his shoelaces and Shrieker lost his balance, falling off the balcony twenty stories down. After he died he had turned into a hollow and sucked Yuichi's soul from his body and stuffed it into the cockatiel. Then he had made the boy a deal. Shrieker told him that if he could run from him in the bird body for three months he'd bring Yuichi's mother back to life.

As Yuichi apologized Rukia spoke, interrupting him.

"You really accepted such a lie? That if you did what he said he'd bring your mother back to life? How could you believe that?" She said.

Thinking of her own dead mother and Ichigo's as well Rose said softly "It's easy to believe a lie when it offers you a chance to get back what you want most in the world."

Hiko rubbed his head against her cheek.

There was silence. Then Rukia started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked.

"To check on Ichigo." Rukia said.

"I'm coming too." Rose said, her voice leaving no room for argument. She ignored the bruises screaming in protest.

"Very well." The Soul Reaper sighed and took off.

"Please look after Ichigo!" Rose called out to Chad before running after her friend.

The two girls got there just as Ichigo delivered the death blow.

Rose shuddered as the Gates of Hell appeared, feeling all the negative emotions coming from it. Hiko squeaked and buried himself in her hair.

"Don't worry, they're the Gates of Hell but they're opening only for him. The zanpauktuo can only wash away the sins a soul has committed as a hollow, those who commit terrible crimes while alive go to hell." Rukia explained her voice cool and matter of fact.

The gates swung open and Shrieker was dragged inside and once closed they shattered into little pieces, dissolving as they fell; Rose winced at the sounds of Shrieker's screams. He may have been a horrible person but she took no pleasure in hearing his suffering.

After that the teens gather to send Yuichi off to Soul Society once Rukia said it wasn't possible to return him to his body. Yuichi thanked Chad for his kindness. Then Ichigo preformed the Konso and Yuichi was a black butterfly.

It fluttered in front of Rose for a moment before taking off into the sky.

**XXX**

A few days later, all was normal in the Kurosaki household.

Everyone except Ichigo was sitting at the table; the teen had gone upstairs to give Rukia something to eat. Though Rose could have told him he was wasting his time, she didn't sense the girl anywhere in the house or around it.

"Ichigo's been acting a little strange lately hasn't he? He's eating like a horse for one thing and he spends all of his time in his room." Yuzu commented.

Rose internally sighed with relief that her adoptive family had yet to notice that she too was acting strange. Hiko, who had stuffed his mouth with fruit, looked at Isshin Kurosaki, now out of chair, as he started talking.

"The boy is fifteen now, an impressionable lad. Young and in the springtime of his youth would barricade himself in his room for one reason, and one reason only-"The head of the household started to say.

"Knock it off!" Ichigo shouted, kicking his father in the face and sending the older man sprawling onto the ground. "Quit analyzing me you pervert!" The teen added sharply.

Rose sighed.

"What's the matter son? It's just because I'm your father isn't it? What's wrong with a little parental understanding?" Isshin said.

"Understanding my ass!" Ichigo shouted and a Kurosaki style fight broke out.

The girls calmly continued their meal, Yuzu reminding her brother and father that their food would get cold if they didn't eat it soon.

"Quiet morning, huh?" Karin said.

Rose smiled.

**XXX**

Rose and Ichigo were in third period before Rukia finally showed up at school.

"Good morning. Hi everyone, how are you?" She asked cheerfully in her Goody Two Shoes voice.

"Hello, good morning Rukia." Mizuiro said.

"Hello, looking as lovely as always Rukia!" Keigo said.

"This isn't like you, it's already third period." Mizurio added.

Rukia laughed a little and said "Sorry, something came up. Oh, Ichigo, um, may I steal you for a second?"

"Huh, what do you want? If you want to talk then let's do it here." Ichigo said.

_'Big mistake Brother.'_ Rose thought and was not surprised to hear Ichigo's grunt of pain. More than likely, Rukia had hit him.

"Oh Ichigo what just happened? I better get you to the nurse's office! Oh, Rose can you give me a hand?" Rukia said. Rose hurried to help her and they quickly hauled the semi-conscious Kurosaki out of the classroom.

When Ichigo became aware of his surroundings again Rukia handed him something. Rose sat on the railing listening contently to the conversation.

"What's this supposed to be?" Ichigo asked.

"Gikongan." Rukia replied, she was standing behind and next to Rose, behind the railing where the younger girl was sitting.

"Substitute soul pills, tablets that force souls from the flesh. Just swallow one and a substitute soul will enter the body so the real one can roam free. If the time comes that you must face a hollow and I'm not around you can use them to transform into a Soul Reaper." Rukia explained.

"Soul Society really created something like that?" Rose asked feeling a stirring emotion in her heart. It was happening more often, that déjà vu feeling.

"Yes, the pills are very useful." Rukia said, a smile in her voice.

"Why does it have Soul Candy printed on the dispenser?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia sounded annoyed, though not with Ichigo, and said rather testily "Oh, that's only because, the Soul Society's Women's Association League complained, they didn't like gikongan. They said it wasn't cute enough and changed it."

Rose raised an eyebrow "They have that much power?"

Unseen to her Rukia's eye twitched "Yes."

"Why is it a duck?" Ichigo suddenly asked, confusing Rose.

"A duck?" She asked.

"Oh shut up!" Rukia snapped. "I didn't even order that one alright, I asked for Chappy the Rabbit!"

"Okay, so you wanted one shaped like a rabbit, right?" Ichigo asked.

_'Oh! They're probably talking about the shape of the dispenser!'_ Rose thought while Rukia lashed out. After a few moments of pain from Rukia stepping down on his head, Ichigo clarified that he had not understood her explanation. In response she told him to swallow one, which would answer his questions. Ichigo did so.

Rose's widened as Ichigo's soul was ejected out of his body which landed over the railing next to her with a different soul in it instead.

The body rose and spoke "Good afternoon, nice to meet you I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Early to bed, early to rise that's my motto."

Rose's awe was immediately replaced by mirth and she giggled, loudly. On her lap Hiko was enjoying the show.

"Early to bed early to what-?" Ichigo said.

"It's pretty amazing isn't it?" Rukia said apparently not seeing the problem.

"Amazing my ass! What is that thing over there!? How can he be me if I'm me!?" Ichigo cried out.

The hollow detector beeped.

"Perfect timing, we just got a mission, why don't we leave him here at school while we head out?" Rukia said.

"Are you deranged?" Ichigo shouted.

Rose pushed herself off the railing, cradling Hiko in one arm and walked up to the gikongan, taking 'his' hand in her free one.

"Don't worry Brother. I'll look after him." She said. The gikongan looked surprised.

"See? Nothing to worry about, you can trust Rose." Rukia said to a still protesting Ichigo and dragged him away.

"So, what's your name?" Rose asked turning her head in his direction. The gikongan, seeing the sliver scars and unfocused eyes, realized she was blind. "…I don't have one." He responded, looking around, closing and opening his free hand. His eyes roamed the yard, taking everything in.

"Well I'll just have to give you one." Rose said. "I'll have to call you Ichigo in front of the other students but you should still have your own name."

"Why bother?" He asked, confused at her insistence.

"Silly thing, everyone should have a name, otherwise you won't have something to anchor your identity. Let me see…it has to be something Ichigo would like…what would he think of?" The girl mused out loud. Meanwhile, Hiko was staring at the newcomer intently.

"I know! Rukia said you were a gikongan! So…why don't we call you Kon?" She said. "Do you like it or do you want me to think of something else?"

"No…I like it." Kon said looking at Rose.

"Okay, well we better head to class, come on."

She released his hand and started heading to the building, knowing he'd follow, when a crash made her jump. Hiko squealed in surprise looking at the railing.

"Kon!?" She shouted.

"I just crashed into something." The mod soul said, sounding embarrassed.

"What could you have crashed into to make that sound?" She asked as his footsteps came closer.

"Huh…."

At that moment the clock hand turned, and an automatic voice proclaimed the time. The automatic voice's words made Rose gasp.

"Oh no! We'll be late!" She cried out and grabbed Kon's wrist, pulling him after her adding "But don't think I'm done questioning you!"

Kon laughed nervously while thinking _'I almost feel bad that I'm going to steal this body. Oh well, I'll just apologize to her in advance.'_ Then he had an idea and grinned.

"Where is your classroom?" He asked.

"The third floor at the front of the building to the left, the window is usually open –" She cut herself off with an exclamation of surprise as Kon lifted her up in his arms. The girl quickly grabbed her monkey companion before he could fall off and held him against her chest as Kon pushed himself into the air, jumping over various obstacles.

"Kon? What are you doing!?" She shouted as he landed before jumping into the air again.

"Getting us to class." He responded.

"We can't just jump into the classroom! No normal human can leap onto a third story window!" Rose shouted.

He did not say anything and just put more power into his leaps as he caught sight of the window to Rose's class. Rose felt her classmates' spiritual energy getting near and panicked.

"_**KON!**_"

* * *

**I hope you liked it and I will await reviews anxiously.**

**Sign**

_**Snowlily246**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**Also, I've decided to update Messenger of Shamballa next, then I Never Forgot You and so on. Be on the lookout!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters and I am not getting any money doing this.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Rose was forced to quiet down when Kon landed on the still of the window.

"You are in so much trouble." She whispered to him sharply as cries of shock and disbelief filled the classroom.

Kon took it in stride and released her, gently placing her on the ground, when the girl felt her feet connect with the floor she sighed with relief.

"Wait a second!? How the hell did you guys get up here like that!?" Tatsuki shouted.

_'Oh boy, this is going to be hard to explain away.'_ Rose thought. Hiko clung to her school jacket, his hair standing up, still on edge from the surprise lift.

_'Poor little guy.'_

Meanwhile Kon was responding to Tatsuki's question.

"What do you mean? I jumped up here, didn't you see it?" Kon asked.

Rose laughed out loud, making herself sound nervous which wasn't all that hard, thinking _'Here's hoping my acting will get us out of this.'_

"Brother isn't well…he had a fever last night and he's been acting strange all day." She lied, adopting a sheepish and embarrassed air.

"In other words his brain is fried?" Tatsuki said, still a bit suspicious and keeping Orihime safe behind her.

Rose smiled weakly "…Unfortunately, yes."

"That doesn't explain how he got up to the third floor window though! And he was carrying you while doing it so there's no way he could have climbed up that easily!" The karate fighter objected.

Before Rose could reply Kon spoke.

"Hey there pretty lady, I don't think we've met before, would you do me the honor of telling me your name?" Kon said.

Rose realized with growing horror that he was talking to Orihime and was about to speak up when she heard him kiss the other girl's hand.

"Ichigo you stupid moron what do you think you're doing? This better not be your idea of a joke!" Tatsuki shouted, dragging Kon away from her friend.

"This is worse than I thought! I should take him to the nurse's office; Ichigo isn't like himself at all!" Rose said, hurriedly intervening.

"Forget the nurse's office he needs a hospital!" Tatsuki growled to the girl.

Then Kon said "You're pretty cute yourself now that I've got a closer look at you."

Rose froze as she heard him kiss Tatsuki on the cheek, whose friends gasped in horror.

A long moment of fearful silence hung in the air…and then….

"**_ICHIGO!_ I'M _GOING_ TO _KILL_ YOU!**"

Chad yanked Rose out of the way as Tatsuki grabbed a desk and threw it at Kon.

"Thanks Chad, but I have to save my brother." Rose said shakily. At that moment she heard a desk crash through the window, shattering glass.

"You son of a…" Tatsuki growled. "Die!"

After dodging yet another desk Kon said "All I did was kiss your cheek why is that such a big deal? It's not like you're in grade school anymore."

"SHUT UP!" Tatsuki screamed, holding a desk over her head, and attempted to hit Kon who easily dodged.

Rose ran in between them, feeling the air rush at her as a desk flew at toward her. She easily caught it and tossed it aside. Students cried out in shock, it had been some time since Rose had physically entered a fight.

"Wow…" Kon gaped, looking at the desk Rose had thrown aside. He looked at her with new eyes. _'Who'd think such a small girl had so much strength?'_

"Tatsuki please remember that he's sick, please calm down." Rose begged. Hiko was huddled under her school jacket, peeking out from it.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Tatsuki shouted, beyond reason. At that moment Rose felt Rukia who opened the door to the classroom. Kon stiffened and Rose almost sagged with relief. She must have been too caught up in the drama to register her brother and Rukia coming back to the school.

"Stop right there, it's over." Rukia said sternly.

Kon made a break for the window.

"Ichigo, watch out!" Rukia shouted.

The teen jumped into the class from the window, blocking the soul's exit.

"It's over." Ichigo said.

Kon looked behind him and saw Rukia and Rose blocking his way. With no other option he attacked Ichigo, kicking at the boy.

Ichigo demanded to know why Kon was acting the way he was but only received a kick in the face as an answer.

"Ichigo!" Rose shouted when he was sent hurling into the desk and rushed at Kon who was surprised enough that she managed to knee him in the stomach. He gasped in pain.

_'I can't overdo it, this is Ichigo's body that Kon is in.'_ She thought grimly and moved to kick the soul in between the legs.

Kon yelped but ignored the pain and grabbed her ankle before she could pull back her leg. In retaliation Rose attempted to punch him in the face but he caught it as well. Like whiplash she suddenly felt his arm around her neck and her feet a few inches off the ground. Struggling for breath she yanked at the arm.

"Rose!" Ichigo shouted.

"Goodbye." Kon said and jumped out the window, taking her with him.

"Just great, I'm a hostage again!" Rose growled feeling the air rush past her as they fell.

Why was it always her? Did she have a sign that said '_Perfect Hostage_' over her head or something?

**XXX**

She quickly learned that he loved being the center of attention. He attracted a lot of stares jumping many feet into the air with her being held in one arm.

"Just what is your plan?" She asked with resignation, having given up getting him to stop showing off. Hiko was bundled in her jacket, refusing to come out.

"I'm not gonna hurt you if that's what you're worried about. I'll just keep you with me until your brother and that Rukia girl show up. Then I'll use you as a distraction to get away and never be seen again!" Kon said leaping onto the railing of a high building.

_'That tells me everything and nothing.'_ Rose thought as Kon spoke again, rather cheerful.

"I heard that Mod Souls had all kinds of different abilities. I'm so glad that my ability makes me stand out in the crowd!" He said before launching himself into the air again.

_'Isn't standing out a bad thing for him? And what does he mean by "Mod Souls"?'_ Rose wondered. Her head cocked in a bird like matter when she felt the energies of three boys beneath them.

Kon had noticed them as well.

"I wonder what they're up to." He said and landed on the railing just behind them. Hearing the sound of video games Rose wasn't surprised they had gone unnoticed. The boys sounded young.

The boys talked a bit about how useless their respective game characters were.

They also went on about if the character couldn't do any better than they'd just destroy them and create another.

"Those boys are a bit uncaring." Rose observed quietly right before Kon released her. She squeaked in surprise and grabbed the railing becoming all too aware of Kon's rage.

"What's wrong Kon?" She demanded as he advanced on the boys. Fearing for the children she rushed behind him and attempted to pull him back after he kicked the game out of one of the boy's hands. He was about to kick the boys when Ichigo arrived and blocked it.

"Ichigo!" Rose cried out.

"Are you alright Rose?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She assured him.

Kon freed himself from her grasp in her moment of distraction and Ichigo went after him before he could escape. Rukia came up behind Rose as the two fought.

"You alright?" She asked.

Rose assured her that she was fine.

Then, much to Ichigo's annoyance and frustration, Kon ditched the fight and high tailed it away from them.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ichigo shouted.

At that moment, Rukia's pager went off.

"It's a hollow alert. We have to leave now." Rukia said.

"What, right now?" Ichigo said incredulously.

Rose stepped up "I'll go after him Ichi. After you deal with the hollow, catch up. I might be able to slow him down at least."

She felt her adoptive brother wrestle with indecision before he growled in agitation "Fine! But be careful would you!? Don't end up a hostage again!"

Despite knowing he was only concerned for her safety Rose felt her eye twitch.

"Believe me; I am sick of being a hostage. I'll be careful." She said managing to keep her voice leveled.

But Ichigo, having known her for nearly three years, knew she was annoyed. Before he could say anything to try and pacify her, Rukia reminded them that they were all short on time and Rose, taking the reminder to heart, when after Kon.

_'I'll talk to her later.'_ Ichigo thought as he and Rukia went after the hollow. If there was anything he knew about Rose after three years it was that while she was calm and level headed, her anger was not something to take lightly. It could probably put out a raging wildfire with sheer intimidation alone.

**XXX**

Rose leaped onto the roof tops, going after Kon. It was strange, but the girl was starting to notice she required less spiritual power to help her do these kinds of great physical feats. It was almost like her body was…adapting, oddly enough.

Hiko, who had come out of hiding from her school jacket, clung to her shoulder tightly, faithfully staying by his mistress' side.

Kon had just caught sight of her when they both sensed the hollow.

_'Is that the hollow Ichigo and Rukia were going after?'_ Rose thought. She concentrated and felt it headed back to where she and her friends had just been…the school! To top it off she could also sense the three boys from earlier out in the open.

_'What should I do? If I go after the hollow Kon will get away with Ichigo's body, but if I chase after Kon those boys could die!'_

She grimaced and thought _'Forgive me Brother.'_

The girl turned around and raced back to the school. Kon watched her go.

The Mod Soul gritted his teeth and cursed himself before going after Rose.

Rose got to the scene just as the hollow lunged. She was surprised to feel Kon coming to the school but ignored him to focus on her kido spell.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo #9. Strike!" Rose shouted tracing symbols in the air. Her body glowed red.

The hollow roared in fury as his body also glowed red and he was paralyzed mid leap. Rose was startled to feel Kon jump pass her and use the opportunity to attack the hollow.

The hollow crashed to the ground, sending up rubble and creating a crater. The boys shouted in shock and Rose could hear them stumbling away. Then Kon engaged the hollow further.

It managed to wound him, and Rose hearing him grunt in pain, shouted "Kon!"

The boys ran off, scared out of their wits.

_'This is bad, that's Ichigo's body that Kon is using to fight!'_ Rose thought.

The hollow started to chase Kon upward, to the roof' and Rose jumped onto the hollow, realizing it had a long, caterpillar like body. She used it as a ramp, and when she got to the top, jumped onto the hollow's face- cutting off what it had been saying - before using the momentum to leap into the air and land unharmed next to Kon.

_'She really is a lot stronger than she looks.'_ Kon thought while the hollow hissed.

It tried to attack Rose only for Ichigo to arrive and slice off the appendage.

"W-what are you-" Kon started to say before Ichigo grabbed the soul by the front of the school uniform shirt.

"Do you have any idea what you just did to my shoulder? It's my clothes and my body that you're messing up!" Ichigo snapped.

"Brother…he was protecting those three boys." Rose said hesitantly.

"That's not the point Rose!" Ichigo said and looked at Kon. "Listen to me, if you can't take on a hollow without getting hurt than don't do it!"

"What's your problem!? I had to fight him because you were late! If I had waited for you those kids would have been dead meat and Rose could have been killed protecting them!" Kon snapped.

The hollow started rising.

"Boys…" Rose said.

"Shut up! Aren't you supposed to be some bad-ass Mod Soul?" Ichigo said.

Rose, still off to the side, felt her patience snap and shouted "BOYS! THE DAMN HOLLOW IS ATTACKING AGAIN!" Hiko squeaked at the volume of her shout.

The two turned around.

"Time to eat!" The hollow cried lunging forward.

"Eat this!" Ichigo shouted. His blade cut the hollow's mask and Kon's kick dealt further damage.

The hollow was sent back, flying over the roof. Rose gasped, feeling the people below on the ground. Kon reacted first.

He ran forward and jumped off the roof turning in the air and kicking the hollow's body upward, away from the ground as it disintegrated. Kon smiled as gravity started to pull at him. Ichigo stared forward to save him but his sister was already speaking.

"Disintegrate you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat! Bakudo #9. Disintegrating Circle!" Rose shouted. An orange hued tendril shot out from her index and middle finger. The tendril wrapped around Kon and, with a tug from Rose, pulled him back onto the roof.

Ichigo sighed with relief "Thanks Rose." She nodded in acknowledgement and was slightly surprise when he began chewing Kon out.

_'He must not have realized…'_ Rose thought and opened her mouth to speak in Kon's defense when voices, speaking loudly, reached them from the ground.

The boys were trying to convince their teacher that they hadn't been making up a story of a 'bleeding student' to get out of their punishment.

Rose smiled. The boys must have gone to get help for Kon. She felt the Mod Soul's startled emotions. Ichigo calmed down.

"Why did you save those three, I thought you hated them." He asked.

Rose's spell had faded and the tendril rope was long gone. Rose made herself comfortable, sitting next to Kon.

"It's hard to explain, if I hadn't done that those kids would have been killed. No one should have the right to kill anyone! Right after I was created the Soul Society sent out an order. They made an announcement saying all Mod Souls should be destroyed immediately. So the day after I was born the Society gave me a death sentence." Kon explained angrily.

Rose sucked in a breath.

"They…they created you, and then wanted you dead for being what they made you to be?' She asked, unknowingly echoing the statement Ichigo had made not long before upon hearing the truth from Rukia.

"That's right. I waited; I trembled with fear inside that pill just waiting to die. Day by day I watched helplessly as the others were destroyed. Then I got lucky. I got shipped with a load of good by mistake, but I always expected to be discovered, and destroyed." Kon said, getting to 'his' feet. "I was alone for what seemed like years. I had quite a while to think about how things should be. And you know what I feel? I decided no one has the right to take someone else's life away. I exist and I have the right to live my life for as long as I want to! Like humans I deserve that, so I refuse to take a life. That's why I will never kill any living creature."

Rose got to her feet, feeling his emotions and finding herself angry on his behalf. Hiko suddenly hissed and someone spoke.

"Well look who we have here. So finally we find you and what a picture, you're all beat up and worn out. All that trouble for nothing." The man's voice said. Whoever he was he had a high amount of power and had three others with him.

Rose swallowed, that voice, she had heard it before. She broke out of her turmoil when she felt Kon's pill form ejected out of Ichigo's body and the latter fall to the ground with a 'thud'. The girl quickly ran over and scooped the pill up.

"I'll need to take that miss." The guy said.

Rose didn't hand the pill over.

"What will you do with the Mod Soul?" Ichigo asked.

"No choice I've gotta destroy him." The guy said.

"Over my dead body." Rose said, ignoring her growing headache. Hiko growled in agreement, his sharp teeth showing.

Ichigo however was more concerned with the fact that the man had seen him.

"You can see me? Just who are you anyway?" The Substitute Soul Reaper asked.

"I'm not sure how to answer that question." The man said.

At that moment Rukia had arrived. The Soul Reaper walked over to Rose upon seeing her clutching the pill.

"Give the Mod Soul to me Rose." Rukia said. Rose hesitated.

"It'll be alright." Rukia said. Something in her voice made Rose reluctantly give up Kon's pill to her.

"Miss Kuchiki you can't have that." The man tried to say.

"Why can't I have it Kisuke? Are you saying it's your policy to seize goods that your customers have already paid for?" She asked.

"Hey, I'll give you a full refund how does that sound?" Kisuke asked.

"That's okay, I'm completely satisfied with my purchase, besides, you know and I know that you're operating outside the law. And I also know it's not your job to recall this Mod Soul.

"I just hope you know what you're getting into so don't blame me if you get into trouble." Kisuke said.

"I won't, I've been dealing with trouble ever since I got here." Rukia said. She then handed the pill to Ichigo and the three teens left the roof after Ichigo got back into his body. Rose was a bit hesitant but left in the end.

**xxx**

On the way home Ichigo was grunting with pain and expressed his wish to return the favor to the Mod Soul for the injuries it had inflicted on his body.

"His name is Kon." Rose supplied.

There was a pause.

"You named him?" Rukia asked.

"I just suggested the name and he liked it so that's what I called him." Rose shrugged. "I tried to think of something Ichigo would have thought of himself."

"I would have used that name." Ichigo confirmed before asking Rukia if there was any way he could 'give the Mod Soul what was coming to him'.

When Rukia told him the pill needed to be inserted into something without a soul, Ichigo grabbed a stuffed lion on top of a nearby trash can. He put the pill inside. They all waited for a moment. Nothing happened.

Ichigo swung the lion around, lamenting on his regret over the failure when the stuff lion began to shout using Kon's voice.

The stuffed lion got out of Ichigo's grasp and challenged him to a match only to realize that he was virtually helpless in his current body. Ichigo grinned and proceeded to take his revenge.

Things settled down well with the new member of their group and they quickly got to know him. It soon became evident - if it had not been obvious before – that Kon was, in no uncertain terms, a pervert. Plain and simple, the stuffed lion was mostly harmless but his perverted tendencies got on Rukia and Rose's nerves more than once.

Luckily for Rose, Kon seemed more focused on Rukia, much to the Soul Reaper's dismay. While Rose was sure his respect of her privacy had to do partly with the fact she had named him and protected him when he pissed off Ichigo too much she was also sure that Hiko had something to do with the Mod Soul's wise decision to leave her be most of the time.

Since Rose was blind she couldn't be sure but she supposed that Hiko's snarling and sharp teeth could be an intimating sight to a stuff lion. Especially when said stuffed lion had no weapons to boost against Hiko, who, along with his teeth, possessed surprising strength and ferocity when it came to protecting his mistress' privacy/modesty.

Rukia continued to teach Rose kido after school and during the weekends. The girl was progressing rapidly in that area and was even able to do some spells effectively without reciting the incantation. The training had been going so well that they even had time to practice other things.

Rukia taught the girl about meditation that might help her connect with the Monkey better and find out if he was a zanpakuto spirit or some other being. Rose had a feeling she'd find out the truth about the Monkey and that midnight jungle soon, if her headaches and nightmares were anything to go by. Not that she had told her friends about them, even if she did they wouldn't be able to do anything.

Rose also asked Rukia to help her work out a new method of fighting she had been thinking about. She had explained to the Soul Reaper her beliefs about the possibility of such a fighting technique. And Rukia, consumed with curiosity, decided to try and help her refine it. That was still a work in progress.

Then June 17th started looming closer and the atmosphere in the house changed.

It wasn't necessarily bad…but for Rose who, as stated before, was quite sensitive to the emotions of others the atmosphere in the house was less cheerful and more solemn…with nostalgia on the edge of it all.

Ichigo, with all of the Soul Reaper business he had to deal with, was so wrapped up in it he had not realized that the day was approaching until one day when he was running late and he saw the date was June 16th.

He went to school that day tense but only Tatsuki and Rose could tell you why and they were the only ones who would notice in the first place.

That night the Kurosaki children and Rose sat down at the table as Isshin went over the plan.

Rose scratched Hiko under his chin, the little monkey snuggled into her chest, cradled in her other arm. She sighed as Isshin talked, thinking about her own plans for that day.

Every year since she had been taken in by them she accompanied her adoptive family to Masaki Kurosaki's grave and stood there for a few minutes to pay her respects, and then she and Hiko would venture, alone, deeper into the cemetery to visit her own mother's grave.

Her father's body had never been found and a headstone had not been made for him as a result which should haven been insulting and unacceptable, though considering that the officials had believed her father had never even existed she understood, a bit.

Rose, of course, had never mentioned that little detail to her adoptive family. Isshin probably knew but the man respected her privacy and did not disclose that particular piece of information when she had not voiced it.

It was also why she was so willing to believe that her father may have been something other than human. Granted her mother could have been something else too but the evidence was leaning more toward her father.

_'Hmm, for all I don't remember of them they both could have been something other than human.'_ Rose mused.

Thinking of the Blue Rose in her room, when the meeting was over, she left Hiko on her bed, and immediately went toward the desk carrying the unique flower. Rose fingered the petals wishing she could see it.

While the girl had come to terms with her blindness long ago, and had even come to appreciate it because of the unique way it let her 'see' the world it didn't mean that from time to time that she didn't wished to have her sight back, even if just for a moment, to really see something that had much sentimental value to her.

The Blue Rose for example, or her mother's gravestone.

Feeling tired she changed into nightwear and undid the band tying her hair loosely over her right shoulder before brushing it and then getting into bed.

Her red hair splayed across her pillow and with Hiko nestled next to her she began to fall asleep, humming words to a song little remembered.

_'Blue Rose, where are you? I have been searching far and wide._

_I've looked in every nook and cranny…_

_I've begun to wonder if you were just a myth,_

_Perhaps a legend told at firesides,_

_Though for all of that doubt my soul will not relent in this search…_

_Blue Rose, where are you, can you grant wishes like they say?_

_Can you truly ease the burden of my grief?_

_Blue Rose, where are you now? I desperately need you,_

_I can't live with this pain anymore….'_

As the last word died on her lips Rose stared blankly into empty blackness as she had done so for the past seven - soon to be eight - years.

The 'Blue Rose' song was a song for those who were grieving and it had been one of her mother's own songs that she'd written herself.

Rose sang it to herself the nights she'd have a nightmare or before a visit to her mother's grave.

Feeling Hiko snuggle closer she sighed.

How come she could remember her mother's songs and yet so little about her own parents lives in general?

What had they done for a living? How had they met? Did they argue or got along well enough that they didn't?

Something inside Rose told her that, once upon a time, she had known the answers to those questions, but not anymore.

Rose was a stubborn girl though.

Someday, she'd have the answers to those questions again.

* * *

**Hoped you all liked it!**

**Sign **

_**Snowlily246**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you enjoy this new chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Bleach or its characters whatsoever. This story is purely done for enjoyment.**

**Oh...and also...**

**ITS CHRISTMAS EVE! **

* * *

Chapter 6

On June 17th the Kurosaki children and Rose skipped school to visit Masaki's grave along with Isshin Kurosaki who, as usual, was acting like a goof ball.

Currently they were all walking up a hill to the cemetery, the girls taking the lead with Ichigo and Isshin a bit behind.

"Boy, we're never going to get to the top!" Yuzu sighed.

"Speak for yourself, this hill is no problem, and please don't let Dad hear you say that." Karin said.

Feeling the older man's emotions become excited and eager Rose sighed and thought _'Too late.'_

Her animal companion, Hiko, was sleeping, tucked under one arm, the heat making him drowsy. In her other arm was a bouquet of white roses that Yuzu had helped her with, wrapped in shiny silver paper. Rose was dressed in her causal clothes.

"YOU CAN DO IT YUZU, HANG IN THERE!" Isshin Kurosaki cheered. "YOU SEE? DAD IS ON YOUR SIDE!"

Rose assumed he had done some weird pose by the tone of Karin's voice as she said "Now you've done it, just ignore him or he'll never stop, giving guys like him attention only encourages them." She started to walk again.

"I don't think it matters whether you encourage him or not." Rose pointed out.

"SHE'S RIGHT! I'M JUST AS ENCOURAGED EVEN IF YOU IGNORE ME!" Isshin shouted and raced toward them. Rose, listening to the sound he made as he advanced, realized he was walking on his hands.

"LOOK OUT!" Karin cried.

Rose and Yuzu both jumped to the side, left and right respectively, as Isshin sailed past them.

"FATHER SLIDE ATTACK SAYS THIS WAY TO THE TOP-!" Isshin cried out.

"AND I SAY GO BACK TO THE BOTTOM!" Karin shouted, hitting him square in the face with one of her infamous kicks.

The Head of the Kurosaki family rolled down the hill at rapid speed, leaving the children in a blissfully quiet atmosphere.

"There, now we can walk in peace for a while." Karin said with satisfaction as she started walking again.

Rose's smile was one of resigned acceptance as she followed her adoptive sisters up the hill. Isshin's personality would always get on Karin's nerves, though sometimes Rose secretly suspected that he acted so sometimes for that very reason alone.

Her musing was interrupted by the presence of two very familiar people.

_'Rukia and Kon are here?'_ Rose thought, shocked and also chagrined. Ichigo would not be happy about this.

Sure enough when Ichigo caught sight of Rukia at the top of the hill, just outside the cemetery he freaked and dragged her away. Karin assumed that Ichigo had a thing for Rukia and Rose had to cover her laugh with a cough.

Anyway, she stayed with the girls, wanting to get to her own mother's grave as soon as possible. They got to the grave and the twins wasted no time cleaning it up and setting flowers. Rose helped out where she could, paid her respects, and told the twins she'd see them later and walked deeper into the cemetery.

After a few minutes Hiko tugged at her hair and Rose stopped, the monkey then put his right hand on her shoulder and she turned right with her free arm outstretched, feeling for the tombstone.

Her fingers brushed the surface and she slowly traced the name on it to be sure she was at the correct headstone.

As her fingertips made out the words for her Rose started to mouth what she was 'reading' out loud.

**Mara Crest **

**The Golden Lioness**

**1965 – 1993**

**Loving Wife and Mother**

_**"It is when we hit our lowest point that we are open to the greatest change."**_

Rose's heart clenched after she made out the last line. The 'Golden Lioness' had been her mother's nickname, and she had called her daughter 'cub'. Rose's father, Yusuke, had also had a pet name for Rose. He called her; his flower.

The inscription at the bottom was the something Mara had said to her daughter…one of the few things Rose clearly remembered from her childhood. Back then she had thought she'd known the meaning…but now she knew how naïve she had been. It wasn't until her parents had died and she had to fend for herself while dealing with her blindness that she truly appreciated and understood the meaning of her mother's words.

Hiko rubbed his head against her cheek, a comforting rumble in his throat as she placed the roses at the foot of the grave. Clearing her throat she started to speak.

"I'm doing fine Momma. The Kurosakis are great people and they take good care of me. I'm also doing well in my classes and getting good grades, I even skipped a grade. And get this – because of my unnatural strength and fighting skills the other students at school came up with a nickname for me. It's the 'Red Lioness' – ha! Ironic isn't it? They don't call me that to my face very often though." Rose said, warming up to the technically one sided conversation.

"The Blue Rose is growing up strong, I can't see it of course but whenever I ask the others they say it's healthy and beautiful…well, at least Yuzu says that last part…you know something amazing happened! A few weeks ago Ichigo and I met a Soul Reaper. Her name is Rukia Kuchiki and she was hurt badly during the fight with this hollow that came after my family. She gave Ichigo her powers so he could save us. Unfortunately he took all of it and now she's stuck here until her powers return. I'm really grateful to her; she's even teaching me kido. Its spells that Soul Reapers use, I'm getting really good at it." Rose talked without restrain since she sensed no other person within hearing range.

She made some more small talk about her training with Rukia and the Monkey in her dreams when she became aware of another being, not far behind Rukia…whoever he was he felt like a Soul Reaper.

Rose got to her feet when she felt Ichigo and Kon racing to Rukia's location.

"I need to go for a minute, I'll be back soon." Rose said to the tombstone after a moment of hesitation and ran to where she could feel Rukia and the unknown Soul Reaper.

As when she chased Kon, Rose noticed the growing strength of her body. She needed next to no reiryoku to get to her friends in a considerably fast pace.

By the time she got to the scene Ichigo was demanding to know the Soul Reaper's business with Rukia. The stranger commented on how he could see him when he caught sight of Rose.

"Ah, the mysterious redhead, I must admit you are quite the puzzle. Your reiatsu's nature is unusual." The Soul Reaper said, his voice confirming he was male.

_'Huh?'_ Rose thought. She felt Rukia's anxiety grow and Hiko cling to her shoulder tighter.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked warily.

"Ah, you can hear me as clearly as anyone else; it's just one surprise after another." The Soul Reaper said before turning to Ichigo and adding "Now son, tell me about you. Just what do you do?"

Ichigo had been yelling at Kon when the latter said he had no idea who Ichigo was and asked him to say what he did here. The teen started to answer.

"No Ichigo, don't say it!" Rukia warned but it was too late.

"I'm a Substitute Soul Reaper!" Ichigo snapped, Kon still held captive in one hand.

Feeling the emotions coming from the stranger and Rukia Rose winced.

_'I have a feeling he should **not** have said that.'_ She thought nervously. Hiko shifted his footing on her shoulder repeatedly, clearly agitated.

"A Soul Reaper…is that right? I'm still waiting for the punch line cause that has to be a joke." The stranger said. He sighed when he was met with silence "Now Rukia that's a big mistake, what you've done is considered a serious crime."

"What crime? What's he saying?" Ichigo said turning to Rukia.

Rose, not liking the turmoil of worry and anxiety mixed with anger and fear she was getting from Rukia, echoed her brother's words.

Rukia didn't answer.

"Maybe it's better, it'll be more fun to kill a Soul Reaper imposter then just another dumb gigai." The man said. "So let's do it!"

"DO WHAT!?" Ichigo shouted, clearly freaked as the stranger ran at him with his zanpakuto drawn and a battle cry.

Hearing the sound of the zanpakuto being pulled from its sheath Rose shouted "Ichigo! What are you waiting for? Hurry up and transform!"

"That's kind of hard to do when some weirdo is swinging a sword at me!" Ichigo shouted back as he managed to pull Kon's pill form out of the stuffed lion. He hurriedly swallowed it and his soul was pushed from his body, leaving Kon inside it.

"Not bad, you're human and yet you've somehow managed to transform. I'm interested in knowing how you got that ability." The Soul Reaper said.

"I don't give explanations to anyone who attacks me and my friends!" Ichigo snapped.

Rukia ran in between them and said "Wait Ichigo, just stay out of this! It's my battle not yours!"

"What can you do, you don't even have your sword." Ichigo said, moving Rukia out of the way.

Rose pulled at Rukia's arm as her brother advanced.

"What's his name? The Soul Reaper." She asked.

"It's Eikichiro Saido." Rukia muttered back.

By this time Ichigo had engaged Saido but was not fairing very well. Saido called out the teen on his amateur swordsmanship. Rose stiffened when she sensed a hollow…

Heading to Karin and Yuzu.

"No." She breathed.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Rukia asked.

But Rose turned to her brother and shouted "ICHIGO! I sense a hollow and its heading for Karin and Yuzu!" She shouted.

Ichigo stiffened and Saido paused in his attack. At that moment Rukia's pager went off. She took it out and pretty much confirmed what Rose had just said.

The group wasted no time in running to the Kurosaki twins' defense with Saido trailing behind.

"It feels stronger than a normal hollow." Rose muttered as they ran. Hiko dug his front little hands into her shoulder.

"That's because it is." Rukia said grimly.

Rose, caught up in her worry, did not register what Ichigo and Rukia said to each other regarding the former's mother. Hiko did however and looked at them with curiosity.

The sound of Yuzu's screaming and Karin's shouting made Ichigo break out in a furious run, outpacing his friends and saving Yuzu just before the hollow ate her.

Karin was still trapped in its grasp and it squeezed her until she lost consciousness.

"Karin!" Rose shouted as she and the others arrived.

"Whoa, that's an ugly one." Saido commented.

Ichigo suddenly gasped.

"It's not possible…it's her, it's that girl I saw six years ago, down by the river." Ichigo said, shocked.

_'What?'_ Rose thought. She didn't sense a human or a spirit – only the hollow, though there was something off about him – Rose could swear that the hollow had two bodies. One seemed smaller than the other and both were connected by some sort of bond.

"Six years ago…Ichigo do you mean..?" Rukia started to say, trailing off.

"That's right, she's the one. I tried to stop her from jumping into the river but when I finally came to she disappeared. And my mother…she was dead!" Ichigo said. Rose felt his anger and distress and bit her lip. Hiko whined.

"Six years ago…that's a long time and there have been so many, you can't expect me to remember all the souls I've eaten." The Hollow said. "Now can you?"

Rose flinched in shock when the connection between the smaller and larger vessel strengthened, with nearly all of the hollow's reiatsu going into the bigger vessel.

"It's Grand Fisher." Rukia suddenly said. "That's the codename we've given him. He keeps himself invisible and disguises the lure growing out of his head as a human. Anyone who sees the lure, he knows has high spirit energy and immediately attacks and devours them, thus gaining all of their power. For over fifty years this hollow had evaded every Soul Reaper that has gone after him. We know his favorite victims, are women."

Rose grimaced at the last sentence, not liking the implications one bit.

"So does that mean…my mother was actually killed by..?" Ichigo said.

Rukia just closed her eyes, unable to answer him. Rose's hand closed into a fist as Ichigo's question was confirmed by Rukia's silence.

Grand Fisher laughed. "You have been lucky little boy, you saw my lure and yet you lived. Perhaps it was my intention to eat you on the spot for your spirit energy, but there's something about the women. They're just too sweet and lovely for me to pass up."

"That twisted little –" Rose muttered, unable to find a word vile enough to describe the hollow. Hiko growled.

"Bastard." Rukia hissed.

"That's the most disgusting hollow I've seen in a long time." Saido added.

Ichigo immediately let out a cry of rage and attacked Grand Fisher.

"KARIN!" Ichigo shouted. The hollow leaped away and he missed.

"Don't be so reckless you idiot!" Rukia shouted.

Grand Fisher managed to catch Ichigo with his fur, extending it and using it as ropes.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted and used Bakudo 9: Strike. It worked for a few moments but then Grand Fisher extended his fur again and attacked Rukia. Rose, sensing the attack, shoved Rukia out of the way, getting hit herself. She hit a tombstone and was wounded on her forehead.

"Ouch." She muttered. Hiko who had thankfully not been crushed between her and the tombstone was chattering frantically.

"Rose, are you alright?" Rukia asked running over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll live, you alright?" Rose said getting up.

"Yes, thank you." The Kuchiki said and looked to the ongoing battle.

Saido had cut off the hand that had been holding Karin, freeing her from the hollow. It attempted to capture her again but Saido appeared in front of her and used his sword to block it.

Some of the attacks were redirected to the ground on either side of the Soul Reaper, but many more hit him and pierced his body easily. Ichigo ran to his aid and cut through the hair. Meanwhile Rose, whose headache was fading, flinched in surprise when she felt the flashbulb of energy come from the hollow...one that was... strange.

"You sacrificed yourself, tell me why?" Ichigo said.

Saido coughed out blood and said "I'm a Soul Reaper kid; we kill hollows without mercy, no matter what. When a hollow attacks at random and kills someone, that person's loved ones are the real victims. They're left with nothing but emptiness. As a Soul Reaper I could never let that happen, we must always protect the innocent. Do you understand Spiked Head?"

Then he collapsed with a 'thug'.

"Hey, get up. Do you hear me? Get up!" Ichigo said getting worried as Rukia and Rose went to the fallen Soul Reaper's side.

"He can't die can he? He's a Soul Reaper." The teen said.

"Ichigo, even Soul Reapers are not immortal. If the wounds were serious enough –" Rukia started to say but cut herself off at the sound of Rose's giggling.

"Don't worry he'll be alright." She said, smiling despite the situation. "Just listen."

They did what she said and heard Saido's soft snoring, growing louder each time until it could be clearly heard.

"Wait a minute he's only sleeping! Tell him to get up or I'll kill him!" Ichigo said not amused in the least.

Then Kon arrived and Rukia had him carry Karin and Yuzu away from the battle and to safety.

Rukia stepped forward and said "I'll go, you two back me up."

But Ichigo, completely ignoring her orders, engaged Grand Fisher himself and alone.

"Wait!" Rukia called out but Rose grabbed her arm and shook her head.

"No way Rukia, you and Rose back me up." Ichigo said.

"What did you say!?" The Soul Reaper demanded shaking her arm out of Rose's grasp.

"I have to do this for my mother, stay out of this." Ichigo said firmly.

Rose stood silent, understanding her adoptive brother's reasons but Rukia wouldn't budge.

"Have you lost your mind? This hollow has been getting the best of Soul Reapers for over fifty years! He's way too strong for you to take on-!" Rukia started lecturing but Ichigo cut her off.

"Shut up, now please don't interfere or try to help me. This fight…is all mine!" Ichigo said and then with cries of battle both he and Grand Fisher engaged in combat again, continuing the fight. The fight started to move away from the two and the girls ran after the fighters.

Grand Fisher taunted Ichigo about his decision to deny the help of his friends, saying that it was a choice the teen would come to regret. Rukia stepped forward but Ichigo shouted at her to stay back and let him do this his way, claiming that he didn't care that it could cost him his life.

In response Grand Fisher said "Then die you will because you allow your passion and your rage to blind you of your purpose and that distraction dulls your sword. You flail wildly but your physical skills alone are not enough to defeat me, and now I will show you why your mind is not strong enough to fight me either, behold!"

Rose felt the smaller vessel's reiatsu stir for a moment and then settle. Ichigo gasped.

"Is that…your mother?" She heard Rukia ask Ichigo.

"What?" Rose said.

"Grand Fisher changed the appearance of his lure; it's a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes now." Rukia said to the girl.

Rose felt a chill go up her spine; Ichigo's mother had possessed long brown hair and eyes.

"Bastard!" Ichigo said, overflowing rage in his voice.

"Even the most coldblooded Soul Reaper has one person whom he can never kill, that is a fact that you cannot deny. By learning who that person is I have evaded every Soul Reaper that has come before you for over fifty years, and I have learned that for you, this is that one person."

Then a woman's voice, soft and delicate said "Do you remember me, Ichigo?"

Rose could hear her brother growl and felt his pain and rage as if it were her own. More than anything she wanted to kick Grand Fisher's mask with a well-aimed and powerful kick, but she held herself back. This was Ichigo's fight, not hers. Rose could feel Rukia besides her accepting that the teen had to fight alone, and reluctantly keeping herself out of the fight as well.

The rain poured down on them.

"How about it Soul Reaper, can you draw your sword against your own mother?! Hahaha!" Grand Fisher cried out smugly.

"Bastard, how dare you defile her memory by bringing her into this, you disgusting freak, you make me sick! I'll cut your heart out!" Ichigo shouted charging at the hollow.

But Grand Fisher used the Masaki lookalike as a shield and moved her right in front of Ichigo, making her say "Ichigo you mustn't do this, you mustn't hurt your mother. Please son you must put your sword down. Do it for me."

Rose gritted her teeth thinking _'That dirty cheating…'_

Grand Fisher took advantage of Ichigo's lapse in awareness and attacked him. The hair went throw the teen's shoulder.

Saido ran up to Rose and Rukia as the hollow spoke.

"Didn't I tell you? Your rage only serves to dull your blade, it makes you vulnerable and now with my next blow I'll finish you off! Now before you die I want to tell you that after facing so many Soul Reapers you are the most foolish and by far the most weakest of them all!"

"Brother!" Rose shouted.

"Ichigo watch out!" Rukia cried.

Then the flashbulb of energy Rose had felt earlier returned, but bigger and more powerful…and filled with warmth. The energy was coming from the smaller vessel and based on Grand Fisher's reaction, he did not know what was happening.

"Mom, is that you?" Ichigo asked the lure. Her eyes were no longer blank but filled with the warmth and love Masaki had possessed.

"That lure we see isn't actually his mother, but she's transmitting her thoughts to him." Saido explained.

"That can only mean that the lure recorded her thoughts, at the very moment she was killed." Rukia said.

"Her dying thoughts were recorded?" Ichigo whispered.

"I had a vision of this earlier, now this battle can go either way." Saido said.

_'He felt it too?'_ Rose thought, on her shoulder Hiko was shaking the rain from his fur as 'Masaki' spoke.

"Ichigo, my son, I'm very proud of you. You and your father and Karin and Yuzu, I'm so lucky to have had all those years with all of you and I know that because of the love that all of you share you will always be able to keep the family together and strong, even without me. Live on my son, live with strength and kindness and never lose that smile, the smile you always wore when you looked at me. Ichigo thank you for loving me." 'Masaki' said. She smiled before fading away.

It was silent for a moment after she left.

"Mother…" Ichigo whispered.

"Ichigo." Rukia said quietly.

_'All she could think of…was all the fun she had with her family.'_ Rose thought and despite herself wondered what her parents' last thoughts were. The rain continued to fall.

"Mother, now I know what your last thoughts were." Ichigo said. Grand Fisher was surprised to see the Soul Reaper tighten his hold on his blade as he spoke to him.

"You say that anger dulls the blade, you may be right about that, but there's something else that you haven't considered. To kill a slimly slum bag like you, a dull blade like this one is all that I need!"

And he shoved his sword into Grand Fisher's body.

Rose heard the swish of metal tearing through flesh and the hollow scream in pain and rage. Ichigo tore his sword free by cutting through Grand Fisher's body, the hollow's blood gushed out.

"Curse you Soul Reaper! You haven't heard the last of me; you'll burn for this someday!" Grand Fisher shouted as he escaped, leaping into the air.

"COWARD!" Ichigo screamed after him.

Rose and Rukia ran to him, the latter grabbing his shoulder and trying to calm him down.

"Ichigo it's alright, you beat him, and he's gone now. This battle is over." She said.

"No its not, it's not over until I've killed him! I have to, I will avenge my mother!" Ichigo shouted trying to walk past the girls. Rose placed a hand on her brother's cheek and spoke gently.

"You'll have the chance to fight him again Brother, you heard him say that you haven't seen the last of him. Now rest, I'm sure that is what Masaki would want you to do right now." She said. As she spoke Rose was influencing Ichigo with her emotions of peace and calm. The girl felt his anger fade and with it gone, exhaustion take its place. He collapsed right there and then. Rose caught him and Rukia helped to lie him down with his head in the former's lap.

Rukia suddenly said softly "I'm glad you didn't die today Ichigo. I'm so thankful."

Saido walked up to them and said "Your friend is something else, as you know; the power a Soul Reaper possesses is determined by the strength of his life force. This kid's potential is a little frightening. Well time for me to head home, after all three is already a crowd, four is pushing it. It looks like our little Rukia has finally grown into a woman, and –"

"Give it a rest already." Rukia said, clearly annoyed.

"Fine have it your way, but you know the Soul Society will find out eventually." Saido said.

Rose's eyes narrowed "Yes, about that, I still expect an explanation from you Rukia Kuchiki."

Rukia's discomfort was clear to all still conscious.

Saido laughed. "Looks like you're in trouble!" He snickered as Rukia glared at him and told him to shut up.

"Anyway, Rose is it?" At her nod he continued. "Good luck keeping your brother in check, he's a powerhouse."

"He's still no match for me." Rose said, smirking at memories of hearing Ichigo crash into the ground from one of her punches when he did something stupid.

"Judging by the scary smirk you have on your face I'm sure you're right. Bye Red, maybe we'll run into each other again."

And then Saido was gone.

The two girls healed Ichigo up and got him back inside his body. Kon had taken Karin and Yuzu inside the temple; they were still there as their brother and father talked in front of their mother's grave.

Meanwhile, Rose was saying her farewells to her own mother. She felt the butterfly that had been lingering around her after Saido's departure at a distance fly before her. Smiling she held out her hand and it landed on her index finger.

"Hello, little one." Rose said smiling. She brushed its antennas with her fingertips before speaking again.

"It's time for me to go Mama, I'll come visit again. Say hello to Papa for me, okay?" The girl said. She felt Rukia walk up behind her and turned so her body faced her.

"Did you come to say goodbye too?" She asked.

"In a way, well I really just wanted to see your mother's grave. I'm curious about her." The Soul Reaper admitted as she walked up to Rose's side so she could look at the stone.

"Me too, I know things about her and my father – I remember things. But I can't recall anything about their past that they may have told me. I do remember feeling the reiatsu of Soul Reapers though, so I know my parents were probably involved with the Spiritual World." Rose said.

"Are you sure?" Rukia asked sharply.

"I'm as sure as I can be. I have been having weird dreams lately…well weirder than usual, I'm pretty sure they're memories because I actually can see even though it's blurry." Rose said calmly. Hiko yawned loudly, worn out from the day's excitement.

"What about your father, where is he buried?" Rukia asked.

"They never found his body – in fact the police claimed he never existed so there was no grave made for him. I was always bothered by that but after meeting you I think there might be a good explanation." Rose said.

"Your father might have been a Soul Reaper." Rukia muttered. There were few other logical explanations. "What was his name?"

Rose was about to answer when Ichigo's shout cut her off.

"Come on Rose! We're going home!" He called out.

"Coming!" She shouted back. She turned to Rukia and added "You might as well walk down the hill with us, Isshin and the girls won't find it suspicious."

"You're right, let's go." Then Rukia paused, noticing the butterfly and her eyes widened. "That's a Hell Butterfly!"

Rose blinked innocently. "Huh?"

"Soul Reapers use them as messengers and such, why do you have one?" Rukia asked as they walked to Ichigo.

"They've always been around me; sometimes they drop by to visit me. Their reiatsu is higher than regular butterflies so I know they're not normal ones. I enjoy their company. Ichigo and Karin are the only ones who can see them."

"They…come to you of their own choice?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, sometimes it's a dozen or just one. Animals have always liked me so I never gave it much thought. Their names are interesting…Hell Butterflies. Huh, I wonder who came up with that name." Rose mused. She noted Rukia's confusion and slight awe but said nothing, allowing her friend to be alone with her thoughts.

A few days passed peacefully, consisting of the trio going to school and destroying hollows. Rose grew in her knowledge of kido, thriving under Rukia's tutelage during the hours after school they spent practicing. The two girls became close and Rose felt her bond with the Monkey grow stronger and was able to hear his voice more clearly.

So it was all the more disappointing and saddening when Rose woke up one day and realized she didn't have the strength to get out of her bed.

She felt Hiko nuzzling her cheek and she managed a smile.

"I'm having one of my bad days, you know what to do." She said.

Rose listened as Hiko jumped off the bed and walked out of the room. She waited patiently until Yuzu came into the room, Hiko on her shoulder.

"How bad is it?" The girl asked, her tone worried as it always was when her sister was like this.

"It's pretty bad." Rose admitted. She knew better than to lie to Yuzu about this, the girl's maternal instincts were strong and she would detect Rose's falsehood in a second.

"That does it; I'm staying home from school. And don't try to argue with me! I went to school the last time you got sick. I'll let Ichigo know that you're staying home." Yuzu said and left, adding that she's bring Rose some breakfast soon.

Hiko cuddled up next to Rose, pressing his cheek against hers. Rose, not having the strength to do much other than meekly fidget, just lied in bed. She smiled comfortingly when she felt Ichigo walk in. She could feel he was worried.

"Hey Ichi." Rose said keeping her smile in place. She blinked when she felt Rukia enter the room too…but not through the door.

"Rukia, are you crazy!?" She heard Ichigo hiss.

"I felt the drop in Rose's reiatsu when I woke up. What happened to her?" Rukia said her voice was low as she walked to Rose's bedside.

"We don't really know why this happens." Ichigo sighed.

"Sometimes I get…sick for a lack of a better word. My constitution becomes weak and I get ill. I don't have the strength to do much. Sometimes it's not this bad; I can even manage to go to school. But today I don't even have the energy to get out of bed. It feels like all of my strength is being taken from me." Rose explained. "And to make matters worse my body is more prone to catch some virus or something that makes everything worse. Even a cold can be taxing on me when I'm in this state."

"So basically you're confined to bed rest?" Rukia asked, troubled.

"Pretty much, yeah." Rose said.

"Maybe I can use kido…" The Soul Reaper was muttering when they all heard Yuzu coming to Rose's room.

After some mild panicking on Ichigo and Rukia's part, the latter left through the window, out of sight by the time Yuzu came in the room with a tray of food.

"You'll be late for school if you stay any longer Ichigo. Don't worry; I'll take good care of Rose." Yuzu said, putting the tray on Rose's desk.

"I know you will." Ichigo said with a smile. He bid his sisters farewell before leaving for school.

The day past agonizingly slowly for Rose who, by the time Ichigo and Rukia were due back from school, could only summon the strength to sit up with Yuzu's help.

_'At least I'm recovering faster than usual.'_ Rose thought. Usually if she was this weak on the first day it took at least another two for her to make this much progress.

When her friends returned she felt something was up with them. Ichigo was grumpy and Rukia was smug.

"What did Rukia force you into now Ichigo?" Rose asked. Yuzu, bless her thoughtful heart, had propped the redhead up with pillows. Hiko lay on his mistress' lap staring at Ichigo and Rukia with intensity and awareness that would be surprising if they had noticed it.

"How did you know?" Rukia asked a bit surprised.

"I felt it." Rose answered with a smile.

That told Rukia everything and nothing but the Soul Reaper shrugged off her annoyance and irritation. She knew Rose was sensitive to the emotions of others – maybe she had felt Ichigo's annoyance.

"I have to go to Don Kanonji's show, the one that he's broadcasting from Karakura Town." Ichigo grumbled.

"Oh, that's nice. I don't really listen to his show myself but when I do its pretty funny. Go and have fun, oh and make sure you convince Yuzu to go too." Rose said.

The orange haired teen sighed but consented.

"What about you?" Rukia asked. "I'm going to the show too so you'll be alone."

"I'm never alone, Hiko is with me. And Kon will be here too." Rose said stroking her companion on his furry head. He sighed in contentment.

Hours later Rose and Hiko were alone in the house with Kon, the others having gone to Don Kanonji's live broadcast.

At the moment Kon was in the mood for conversation and chatted with Rose, asking her questions about herself.

"So you and Ichigo aren't really related?" The Mod Soul asked. He was sitting on Rose's bed and had been thumbing through a magazine when she revealed her adoption. "Huh, I guess that explains why your last name is different from his."

Hiko yawned loudly and blinked sleepily as Rose petted his head.

"I turn fourteen in August, and a few days after that it will be exactly three years since I was adopted. I was eleven when they took me and Hiko in." Rose explained.

"Huh, so what were your parents like?" Kon asked.

"Papa was a nice guy. He had a laid back personality and didn't stress that much unless it the situation was serious, but at the same time he... well he worried a lot about things. I don't know what, either I can't remember or he never told me. Momma was more serious, she was kind of cynical but that made her able to appreciate the beauty of the world more. She recognized the value in things that others overlooked. They were good to each other and wonderful to me. I was happy." She was smiling as she spoke.

"I remember from when I was a child people saying I looked like my mother, but I had my father's hair color and complexion. My eyes, I got them from my mother too. They died when I was six." Rose added absently, trying to recall memories of sight.

"That sucks." Kon said with sympathy.

"It is what it is. I've made my peace with what happened." Rose said a bittersweet smile on her face. Then she stiffened and Hiko immediately leaped to his feet, his fur on end and a warning hiss slipping through his barred teeth.

Kon looked around, on edge as well. "Someone is here."

He looked at Rose to see what she would do; to his shock he saw her reach underneath her mattress and pull out a small knife.

"I keep it in case of emergencies." Rose said calmly. "For all we know it's just a regular human burglar."

Eying the knife Kon said. "You plan ahead a lot."

"I know."

As the intruder came closer Rose focused on the spirit energy… and blinked.

"…It's that Kisuke guy." She muttered and her grip on the knife loosened.

"You mean the guy who sold me to Rukia?" Kon asked.

"The one and only!" The man in question said cheerfully as he entered Rose's room surprising them all with his speed. Kon jumped and hid behind Rose while Hiko stood on his hind legs, his eyes never leaving the man.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I am Kisuke Urahara." He said. The man sounded like he was smiling.

After a moment Rose smiled cautiously and said. "Hello Mr. Urahara, I'm Laterose Crest, but you can call me Rose."

"Now, now there's no need for formalities, call me Kisuke!" Urahara said. He eyes drifted over to knife on her lap and he added. "I apologize if I startled you."

"It's okay." Rose muttered her attention was fixed on his cane, feeling the being within it. "You're a Soul Reaper."

"You get to the point quick, so I'll return the favor. I ran into your brother and Rukia at the Don Kanonji guy's live broadcast. There was a problem with a hollow but Ichigo dealt with it easily enough. Afterwards Rukia mentioned to me that you weren't feeling well." Urahara said.

_'How is this getting to the point?'_ Kon thought to himself.

"It's nice of you to be concerned, but why did you come to see me? You barely know me." Rose said.

"I knew your parents."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy! I plan to update I Never Forgot You next. Also, I hope I got the year right, I'm not entirely sure what year the Bleach storyline starts in.  
**

**Sign**

_**Snowlily246**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Couldn't wait to post this chappie. FINALLY! ROSE IS GONNA KICK ASS WITH HER POWER!**

**Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over the Beach series nor any of its characters. I own only my OC...and Hiko.**

* * *

Chapter 7

**_"I knew your parents."_**

If she had possessed the strength Rose would have grabbed the mysterious man and demanded him to elaborate. In her current state all she could do was say "Why?"

"Why what?" Urahara asked.

"Why…why have you just come to me now with this information? You knew that Rukia was staying here and who Ichigo and I were, I could tell that from the moment I met you. So why did you wait to tell me something so important?"

"I wasn't completely sure if you were Yusuke and Mara's daughter. I had to be sure."

"What convinced you?" Rose asked.

"You'll understand when you awaken your powers." Urahara said.

Knowing that attempting to interrogate the man would be pointless and fruitless Rose said wearily. "Just tell me why you came; I don't think it was entirely to check up on the well-being of a dead friend's child."

"Normally I sit on the sidelines and watch things from afar but in your situation I decided that a more direct approach is needed." Urahara said; his tone was significantly more serious.

Rose said nothing, waiting for him to speak again.

"This isn't the first time you've been like this has it? Ever since your parents died you've suffered from sudden lapses in strength so great you can barely lift your head."

Rose breathed in deeply, trying to ignore the chill that went down her spine from how right and insightful Urahara was about her condition.

"I won't tell you everything; you aren't ready for it yet. But I will tell you this, your condition isn't something you were born with or some human illness you contracted. The cause for this is within your soul, and it is something only you can truly understand and hope to control." Urahara said. He paused to let his words sink in.

"…You say human illness like I'm not one, are you saying that I'm not human?" Rose asked.

"You're as sharp as your father and almost as direct as your mother. I think your real question is; Am I a Soul Reaper?" Urahara didn't wait for a response and continued "Yes and no, Yusuke was a Soul Reaper, your mother on the other hand…she wasn't a Soul Reaper nor was she quite a human."

"What was she?" Rose asked.

"You'll find that out on your own once you awaken your power." Urahara said.

"It seems a lot of the answers I want depend on me getting my power." Rose said with some sarcasm. "Does this have anything to do with the Monkey?"

"Ah, you've already met your partner! Wonderful, you're ahead of the learning curve!" Urahara said joyfully. There was a snap and then Rose felt a weak breeze on her face accompanied by the steady flap of what had to be a fan.

Rose counted to ten in head steadily and said evenly "Is there anything else you feel that you need to hint at?"

"Yes, until your power awakens you should keep this conversation to yourself." Urahara advised.

"Why would I do that?" She asked.

"I'm sure you've started to realize that Soul Society is very strict and unbending with its laws. There are also rules regarding relationships among Soul Reapers. One unsaid rule being that it is forbidden for a Soul Reaper to fall in love with a human and in turn to have a child with a human."

Rose felt the blood in her face drain away.

"You said Momma wasn't human." She said quietly.

"Nevertheless she wasn't a Soul Reaper and lived in the World of the Living. To put it bluntly you are a forbidden child. And while I highly doubt Miss Kuchiki would inform Soul Society about you…its best to be careful, isn't it?" Urahara said.

"…I'll take it into consideration but now I have a question for you. Do you know if Rukia is committing some crime by being here?"

"It's not my place to say, you should ask her though I will say that if she doesn't regain her powers soon Soul Society will begin searching for her. You see, Soul Reapers aren't allowed to stay in the World of the Living longer than what Soul Society allows." Urahara said.

"I see…thank you for coming here." Rose muttered. She was surprised when she felt his hand on her head, messing with her hair.

"No problem, oh and I almost forgot. I came to give you this as well."

Rose felt something fall into her lap and she picked it up. The object was a cylinder and felt like cold metal. Feeling its length Rose estimated it was roughly about five inches. It fit easily in her hand.

"It belonged to your mother; after she died I kept it for safekeeping." Urahara said.

Hearing this Rose's hold on it tightened. "What is it?"

"It's a device that you can channel reishi and your reiryoku through to create a weapon, for example a sword, a two blade staff or a whip. It's called Chan'neru." Urahara said.

"I see." Rose said.

"Well I've gotta run. Ichigo and Rukia will be here soon. Rest assured we'll be seeing each other again." Then he left.

Rose was silent after he left and kept running her hands over the cylinder. For the first time since they had died, the girl had a physical object that one of her parents had held, had used.

"Kon, until I decide to tell them myself don't tell Ichigo or Rukia about Kisuke coming here." Rose said quietly. Hiko, who had calmed down considerably during the conversation stared at his mistress.

Kon watched her run her hands over the gray steel cylinder, remembering how her expression had soften when Urahara said it had belong to her mother.

"I promise." The Mod Soul said.

Rose smiled. "Thank you."

**xxx**

A few days later Rose was well enough to return to school though she still had some moments of lightheadedness. This made Hiko bit more protective of her than usual.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Rukia asked when the younger girl stopped for the second time on their way to the principal's office. This was her third day back at school.

"You should have stayed at home again. You're not doing yourself any favors pushing yourself like this." Ichigo said before his sister could respond.

"I'm not going to miss any more work than I have already, I can't afford it Ichigo." Rose sighed.

When they finally arrived at the office they were the last ones to get there. The gym teacher Kagine, did not waste any time and got to the point – he believed that Ichigo and his friends should be punished for shaming the school on live television. The students' homeroom teacher, Ms. Ochi, just watched the proceedings with amusement as did the principal.

Rose blinked and said "But I wasn't even there Mr. Kagine. I was sick and couldn't go with them to the show."

There was no response and Rose knew he was too mad to care that she hadn't been there.

Tatsuki also spoke up, and said that she and Orihime had just got caught up in the mess and they weren't responsible. The two girls left.

This left Rose, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Mizuiro, and Keigo to fend for themselves. Rose stayed to bail her brother and friends out of trouble.

She heard her opportunity when Rukia started to cry and said that Kagine should blame her for it, saying that it was her fault. Rose quickly jumped in, feeling Ichigo and his friends starting to sneak away.

"No! You should punish me Mr. Kagine! I should have been there to stop them; I should have known they would do something like this! I-I'm so sorry!" Rose sobbed, tears were rolling down her cheeks and she sniffled convincingly.

_'She's good.'_ Rukia thought approvingly, keeping the tears in her own eyes going she exclaimed that Rose should not blame herself and offered the girl a tissue which Rose accepted. Hiko added to the act by trying to 'comfort' his owner, nuzzling her cheek and such.

"Oh! Girls please don't cry, I understand! Rukia, I'm sure you did everything you could, and Rose, don't blame yourself for something your brother is responsible for!" Kagine said. He was caught hook, line, and sinker.

"Thank you Mr. Kagine! So you'll punish Ichigo and let us go?" Rukia asked.

That question successfully made Kagine realized that he had just been played. He whipped around to see the boys running full speed away, outside after climbing out of the window.

"YOU PUNKS! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" The man shouted angrily.

Rukia and Rose took this distraction to escape through the door. They were long gone by the time Kagine turned his head to search for them.

The students met up in the yard, along with Tatsuki and Orihime. Unlike the others Ichigo was far from pleased about the performance Rukia and Rose did.

"Great work girls! Your performance got is off scot-free!" Keigo grinned.

Rukia humbly said it was nothing while Ichigo voiced his irritation. Rose merely smiled sweetly.

"They were trying to sell me up the river." The orange haired teen grumbled.

"Come on! You've got to admit that their phony crying covered your getaway. You outta be thanking them." Tatsuki said, defending the girls.

"Well I know that I enjoyed putting on the big act and fooling Mr. Kagine so no thanks necessary here." Rukia said. She paused to allow Rose to say her own input on the matter.

"Ditto." Rose added.

"-But you should know I would never sell out a good friend like Ichigo." Rukia added cheerfully. Meanwhile Rose had stopped walking and her head was cocked to the right as if listening for something, her brows furrowed.

Ichigo growled with irritation. A moment later Rukia pager went off. The two shared a look and Rukia turned to Rose who was a few steps behind the group. The Soul Reaper noted she looked confused.

Rose sensed Rukia staring at her and smiled, indicating for them to go ahead without her with a nod.

Rukia and Ichigo left a moment later.

"I never noticed before but those two seem to like each other don't they?" Orihime said suddenly.

Rose snorted in an effort to keep from laughing and said "Those two are too alike to love each other in that way. Listen, I have to go too, I'll meet you later."

"You too Rose?" Mizuiro asked.

"I'm afraid so, bye." She said and left. As soon as Hiko tugged at her hair, signaling that they were out of sight, Rose ran.

She felt the hollow being slain but not by her brother and quickly pumped power into her legs to beat them to the attacker. Rose knew that reiatsu. The hollow was disappearing by the time she got to the scene. The spirit that had just been saved was sobbing and muttering promises to God in hopes of being spared.

Noting that the way the hollow was dissolving felt different from normal, Rose walked up to the stranger who turned to her.

"What's your name? Your reiatsu feels familiar." Rose said.

"Rosalie Crest, so you sensed me when the Soul Reapers couldn't even detect the Hollow on their own." The boy responded.

Hiko grumbled at the veiled insult but Rose hushed him and said "Of course I did." Her eyes widened. "Now I remember! I've felt your reiastu in my classroom."

"Correct. Tell me, why were you in such a hurry to beat you're friends to finding me?" The boy asked.

"I knew you'd probably disappear by the time they got to you, and the way the hollow was disappearing felt… strange. I wanted to ask you about it." Rose admitted.

"I destroyed the hollow instead of cleansing it." He supplied.

Stunned Rose was unable to form a response before the boy leaped away, hiding his spiritual pressure so he would not be detected, as Ichigo and Rukia ran up.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Something about the way the hollow was disappearing felt strange. I ran over here to get a better sense of what was happening.." Rose said.

"What felt strange about the hollow?" Rukia asked as Ichigo went toward the still blubbering spirit. Rose tried to find the boy but he had hidden himself well, she sighed and answered Rukia.

"The way it was dying…it didn't feel like it was being cleansed, it just felt like it was dying. Rose said, struggling to find the right words. "I got here just in time to sense the one who killed it before he ran off."

Rukia's eyes widened and Rose felt her friend's sudden anxiety.

"Is something wrong Rukia?" She asked. Hiko, whose attention was on Ichigo's attempt to get some useful information out of the spirit, looked up and saw Uryu on the roof. The small monkey grumbled to himself, not very trusting of the teenager.

"I have to check with someone first to make sure, but tell me, did you recognize the attacker's reiatsu?" She asked.

Rose hesitated and said slowly "I think it was someone from our class."

"What?" Both Rukia and Ichigo said in unison. The latter left the spirit to walk closer to the two girls.

"Do you know his name?" Ichigo demanded.

"The attacker could just as easily be a girl." Rukia said a bit testily.

"Not sure, I was aware of his high spirit energy from the moment I walked into the classroom but I never found out his name." Rose admitted. "With all this Soul Reaper business I forgot about him. I could tell by his voice he was a boy."

"Damn, well the spirit doesn't know anything useful so I'll perform a Konso and we'll get to class." Ichigo said.

After passing on the spirit they all returned to the school where the term results were announced. Rose and Ichigo stood among the students, the latter waiting for Ichigo to tell her how high she had scored. Rukia had gone off on her own when they entered the school.

Orihime ranked third in the class. As her friends praised her Keigo cried out in dismay upon seeing Ichigo had ranked number twenty-three.

His reaction was beyond ridiculous. Rose sighed internally as he stared to rant.

"You cheater, there's no way you could have possibly scored that high!" Keigo wailed.

"Shut up Keigo, I rank high because I study, you should try it." Ichigo said

"SO THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE DOING ALL THOSE TIMES I ASKED YOU TO HANG OUT! YOU ALWAYS SAID YOU WERE TOO BUSY BUT YOU WERE REALLY STUDYING LIKE A NERD!" Keigo shouted.

"Maybe you should wear nerd glasses." He added mockingly, wearing fake glasses only for Ichigo to easily break them.

"You have to admit it's a bit of a surprise to find out you study." Mizuiro said.

"My hair gets me enough abuse I'm not gonna be an academic loser on top of it." Ichigo said.

"You've got a point, sorry for ragging on you…How about I give you this complimentary nerd headband instead!?" Keigo said.

"I said no." Ichigo responded flatly. Rose heard a 'snip' as he cut the headband in two.

"Find but see if I ever hang out with you again! At least Chad wouldn't embarrass us by making it to the top fifty, right Chad old pal?" He said dramatically.

Chad merely pointed.

When she heard Keigo and Mizuiro's reaction Rose turned her head in Chad's direction questioningly.

"I ranked number eleven." Chad said simply. He was a man of few words.

"Oh well, they'll be back." Tatsuki said, referring to Keigo and Mizuiro.

"Good for you Chad." Rose said, smiling and ignoring the noise.

"I guess it's lucky for him that none of us are in the number one spot." Ichigo commented. He looked to see who had made it.

"Well, what do you know? It's a tie." Ichigo said.

"No way." Tatsuki said.

"Yes way, look." Ichigo said.

"Who got in the number one spot?" Rose asked.

There was a pause and then Ichigo spoke.

"Like I said it's a tie…you and some guy." He said.

Rose blinked.

"Rose was pushed a grade up for a reason." She heard Chad point out to the group.

"Yeah I know, still a surprise though." Ichigo muttered.

"Who's the guy I tied with?" Rose asked. On her shoulder, Hiko played with a piece of her red hair, weaving the strand between his fingers before letting it go loose.

"His name is… Ametasu…Ishida. What kind of name is that?" Ichigo said.

"That's Uryu. Uryu Ishida." Orihime corrected him. Rose gave Orihime her full attention, the name sounding familiar.

"You mean you know him?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course, he's in our class." Orihime responded.

As Ichigo's expression became one of chagrin Tatsuki informed Orihime that the orange haired teen had a knack for forgetting peoples' faces and the names that go with them. Then she and Orihime left.

"Hmm, now that's weird." Ichigo muttered. Rose heard him clearly but said nothing, allowing him to brood in silence. Then she stiffened.

"Ichigo." She said urgently.

Hearing the tone of her voice he whispered to her "Is it a hollow?"

She nodded and a moment later Rukia came running down the hall and grabbed Ichigo. Rose stood back, her attention taken by a familiar reiatsu. She felt her brother and Rukia pass him on their way out.

She went to confront the boy when Keigo grabbed her arm, asking her if something was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong; I just remembered there's something I need to do." She reassured. He let her go reluctantly and she immediately searched for the hollow killer, but he was gone. She grimaced.

_'Damn, I was so close too.'_ Rose thought.

**xxx**

Later that night, so late that it was early, Rukia's pager went off again a moment after Rose had sensed the hollow. Ichigo left his body and went after it while his sister and Rukia dragged his body after him.

"Damn it, again you drag me all the way out here and there's no hollow!" Ichigo said angrily.

Rukia looked up from helping Rose pull Ichigo's body after them and snapped at him.

"Shut up, stop whining and get back into your body!" Rukia snapped pulling her pager out. She looked at Rose "Did you feel him here?"

Rose nodded.

"Why does he run off before we get here?" Rukia muttered as Ichigo entered his body.

"I don't know but its pissing me off." He grumbled.

"How do you think I feel? He's doing our job and we don't even know who he is!" Rukia said sharply as she was putting the pager away.

Attempting to keep the peace Rose placed a hand her friends' shoulders.

"If he's fighting hollows then he can't be that bad. I'll be able to track him down in school. I'm positive he's a student there." Rose said soothingly. Hiko let out a yawn of confirmation from his perch on her head.

Both Soul Reapers felt themselves calming down and knew Rose was responsible. They didn't resist it, knowing they shouldn't be fighting each other.

Rose smiled then stiffened, releasing her friends and facing the shadows before them in the darkened street.

"The boy that's been killing the hollows is here." She said. Her friends tensed and Ichigo got to his feet.

"Bickering are we? How unprofessional." The boy said. His footsteps were audible by now. "

"Good evening Rose, Ichigo, Rukia." He said.

"Just who the hell are you and how do you know our name if you don't mind me aski-?" Ichigo started to say but was cut off.

"I don't mind, I also know you can see spirits Ichigo and Rose can hear them."

This greatly surprised Ichigo and Rukia but not Rose. She waited for him to continue.

"How…do you know that?" Ichigo asked.

Then at the same time the boy and Rose turned to the left.

"A hollow has just appeared." The boy said.

"No way." Rukia started to object but stopped when Rose shook her head.

"I sense it too." She said simply, and a moment later Rukia's Soul Pager went off. The Soul Reaper quickly pulled it out again.

"There's a new one here alright, he's just like Rose." Rukia said.

"Alright, which way?" Ichigo asked.

Rose pointed in the hollow's direction.

"It's over there, where your sister is pointing." The boy said, pointing himself, he singled out a spot slightly higher above where Rose was pointing to.

"Can you two not sense such a simple thing? And you call yourselves Soul Reapers." The boy said, disdain clear in his voice. "The girl isn't even one and she sensed it before I did."

The cross charm on his wrist was engulfed with spirit energy and reishi, making Rose gasp in surprise as she sensed it expand. Ichigo and Rukia watched as it formed a bow. He launched an arrow of energy at and it hit the hollow as it appeared right in the mask.

"The signal just vanished." Rukia said. She was looking at her Soul Pager.

"So tell me, who or what are you?" Ichigo demanded of the boy.

"My name is Uryu Ishida, I'm a Quincy. Soul Reapers are my enemies." Uryu said bluntly.

"Just what do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked.

"Is that too complicated for you? Fine, I'll tell you again, slower this time. Ichigo Kurosaki, you are my enemy." Uryu said coldly.

_'He doesn't mince words.'_ Rose thought. _'But what does he have against Soul Reapers…and why does the word 'Quincy' sound familiar to me? It's like a half forgotten dream.'_

**xxx**

Later that same day during school Rose tracked down Uryu, taking care to shield her spiritual pressure. To her surprise Ichigo and Orihime were there. She found out that Uryu was in the Home Handy Craft's Club and since Orihime was a member as well she was showing Ichigo after he asked her to show him.

When school let out Rukia left to do business of her own while Ichigo tailed Uryu, Rose let him be. She knew very well that Uryu was aware that her brother was following him. Ichigo's monstrous spirit energy just couldn't be overlooked.

As for Rose herself, she opted to take a walk before heading home. Hiko had left his usual spot on her shoulder to sit on her head, making himself comfortable with no problems whatsoever.

While she walked, Rose mulled over her animal companion. She had started to notice things about him, but whether they were new habits or just things she had been oblivious to, she hadn't figured out yet.

Hiko had always been intelligent and shown human like characteristics, Rose had acknowledged and accepted that fact long ago, but now she realized that ever since Ichigo had gained his Soul Reaper powers Hiko was taking on more human like characteristics.

Sometimes she could feel him brooding and moody in certain situations – or angry and distrustful around enemies. Hiko's emotions were growing more complex - like a human's.

_'What is happening to you?'_ Rose thought, thinking of her friend.

On her head Hiko snored.

Rose smiled despite herself.

The girl jumped over an overturned piece of pavement and her mind strand to the Monkey.

_'Huh, it's funny – ever since Ichigo regained his powers I've been able to talk to him more clearly.'_ She mused.

The huge animal reminded Rose a lot of Hiko…with how they paced when impatient, the volume of their growl when they were angry, and the pitch of their hiss when they were insulted.

Something clicked in Rose's mind as she thought this and the girl froze.

_'I started dreaming about the Monkey after Hiko was nursed back to health when the Kurosakis took me in…is it possible that they're –'_.Rose's train of thought was cut off by the massive feeling of death and despair descending over the town.

"Hollows." She whispered. Just how many were coming?

Hiko had abruptly woken up and was hissing wildly, his little feet digging into Rose's head.

Despite the situation Rose cried out "Ouch!" and tugged him off her head into her arms. The blood drained from her face when she felt hollows numbering in the dozens arriving in the World of the Living.

"SHIT!" Rose shouted. Hiko jumped, startled. Rose wasted no time and took off running.

_'I have to get to someplace alone! They'll come after people with high spirit energy first! I can't be around humans; they could get killed in the crossfire!'_

Rose felt a hollow zeroing in on her, following her. And the hollow was also very strong. She bumped into people, muttered hurried apologies, and kept running.

"Damn, damn, damn!" Rose kept muttering to herself.

She stopped running when she felt no one in the immediate area and took a deep breath, preparing to face her enemy.

Rose had ended up in an abandon lot. The kind where construction had been in process and, for some reason, was cut off, leaving a half-finished skeleton for a building and faulty equipment.

The hollow didn't bother saying anything; it just lunged and tried to grab her. Rose flipped to the side, evading capture. She tucked Hiko into her open backpack and mentally went over her options.

Before she could finish thinking the hollow lunged again and said in a clearly female voice "Just die already!"

Rose dodged again and heard a splat just an inch away from her, whatever it was it smelled awful.

In her bag, Hiko snarled in disgust and put his little hands over his nose.

"You better be careful little girl, once my slime hits you you'll never be able to escape!" The hollow gloated before spitting out another glob of slime.

There was no time for an incantation.

Rose tore out the Chan'neru from her backpack, its length grew and she shouted "Bakudo #39: Enkosen!"

Dull yellow energy appeared at the tip of the staff; it took the form of a yellow spinning disc which blocked most of the slime. Rose heard it hit the ground with a heavy smack on either side of her.

_'Good thing I took the time to learn what this thing can do while I was sick.'_ Rose thought.

"A Soul Reaper spell? How lucky for me! You'll probably taste twice as good as you smell!" The Hollow cackled and spat her slime with renewed vigor.

Rose preformed Enkosen again, grimacing.

Hiko suddenly screeched and Rose gasped, she ducked and rolled when another, weaker, hollow attempted to attack her right side. As she came out of the roll she faced the second hollow and attacked.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hado # 33: Sokatsui!" She shouted.

Blue flames erupted from her palm and hit the hollow's mask directly. The mask shattered and with a cry of pain the hollow died swiftly. Rose got to her feet.

"Got you!"

A glob of slime hit her directly, the collision knocking her Chan'neru and backpack away. Rose's head hit the pavement, momentarily dazing her.

"Good thing I let that hollow have a go at you. Now I have you all to myself!" The hollow purred.

Rose attempted to get up but the slime, now more of a harden goop, was clingy like a bog. She heard the suction noises as she struggled in vain to free herself.

"Save your energy honey, you'll never free yourself in time. Now make this easier and don't struggle. I like to enjoy my food instead of having to swallow it all at once." The hollow said. She was coming closer.

_'No, no, no! I can't die like this! Not when I'm getting closer to the truth!'_ Rose thought, fear running through her like poison.

The hollow was standing over her now; she swallowed as she felt its reiatsu overshadow her.

"Now prepare to-" The hollow was cut off by Hiko. The little monkey had rushed to Rose's defense and jumped onto the hollow's mask, running around its surface to evade capture and biting as hard as he could.

"YOU RODENT!" The hollow roared. She stumbled away from Rose.

"Hiko!" The girl shouted, fighting to free herself.

The hollow managed to catch Hiko and threw the monkey away from her person. He banged against a pile of beams that were to be used in the construction. His collision caused them to topple and fall on him.

Rose froze, listening as the beams fell on top of her friend. Her breathing escalated when his spiritual energy dropped.

"Little pest." The hollow muttered.

Something inside Rose snapped. She let out a loud wordless scream of pain and rage. Spirit energy started to pour out of her body.

"What is this?" The hollow cried out, backing away.

* * *

_Inside her Inner World Rose was face to face with the Monkey._

_**"Do you understand now child?"** The Monkey demanded. The jungle around them was in chaos, not that Rose could see it. But she could feel it._

_Trees were bending under a harsh wind; the cries of the animals rose with fear as the night sky, covered by black clouds, cracked and snapped. The moon's light replaced with lightning and thunder._

_Rose 'looked' at the Monkey, his spirit energy clear and bright thanks to the thunder sharping her senses and opening up her Jungle's true energy. Why had she not realized it before?_

_'Hiko.'_

_**"Do you understand now?"** The Monkey shouted again. The wind's ferocity grew._

_"Yes, I do. The key to unlocking you are my emotions, from how I handle them! I locked away all of my negative emotions about how I was treated. I was afraid to feel it! And that made me weak!" Rose answered strongly. Her rage grew and she let it. She was angry, angrier than she had ever been in her life. It was as if all of her rage – from the day her parents died, to the days she wandered the streets, rejected and ignored by humans who could feel she was different and avoided her, everything that had been bottled up, was breaking free. And it was Hiko's possible sacrifice that had brought it all out._

**_"Yes! All these years you've locked away your pain, your rage! You've caged yourself, caged us both by ignoring it! What you failed to realize is that you've always had the power to free yourself from its grip! You've always had the power to protect! We are a force of nature! We fight for our comrades, our home -!"_**

_"We fight for each other!" Rose finished._

_The Monkey grinned. Rose felt it._

_**"Together we can do anything, as long as you believe! That pain is a part of you, just as your rage! Let it out! Let your enemies feel our wrath and the consequences for harming those who we must protect! Do not hold back from those who have no honor nor any regard for the lives of the innocent!"**_

_Conviction swelled in Rose, her pain and rage morphed, turning into the foundation for determination as hard as steel._

_**"Release our power!"** The Monkey shouted._

_Rose felt her emotional chains – chains that she had been oblivious of up until now - fall away from her and the Monkey. She held out her hand and felt the Monkey's huge hand press against her own._

_The jungle went dead silent._

_'Never again, I'll never let my loved ones die. Never again!' She thought._

_"Let's show that hollow what we're made of." Rose said. She felt her partner's smile of approval._

* * *

The spirit energy evaporated and the hollow looked up from shielding its eyes.

Rose stood, her eyes closed, in the middle of what had been the slime. Only shredded remains and scorch marks remained of it. She now wore a long opened sleeved white kimono like blouse, the border a dark red that went just past her thighs. Black shorts underneath preserved her modesty. A red obi held the kimono like blouse close. On Rose's legs were grey stockings that stopped just before the bottom of her kimono, on her feet she wore black open toed boot like shoes with a small heel.

"What the hell are you!?" The hollow screamed.

Rose held out her right hand and the Chan'neru flew into it, shorting so it just fit into her hand. A mix of Rose's spiritual power and the surrounding reishi were used to make a long rope of energy come out of the end of the device pointing at the ground to coil at Rose's feet, effectively making a whip.

"You should be running." Rose said softly, her eyelids lifted, making her golden eyes visible.

Despite her fear the hollow didn't run, her pride not allowing it, and shouted "You insolent brat! You think that just because you've gotten a change of clothes and the flimsy weapon back that you have a chance of beating me!?"

**"Say my name and call me out! You know it now!"**

Ignoring the hollow's rant Rose lift her head and said clearly "Rampage, Takehiko!"

The beams that had fallen on Hiko were shoved away by the resulting reiastu. They crashed against the pavement and rotting construction equipment, and victorious roar shook the air.

Takehiko, crouched on all fours, was a picture of deadly wild beauty. His fur was a creamy white and his body slight but muscled as well. The monkey easily towered over the hollow. His red eyes narrowed at the enemy, and then he grinned.

"Miss me?" He asked mockingly.

Fear stole the hollow's words and she wasted no time in spitting out slime.

Takehiko dodged easily, landing beside his mistress.

Rose cocked her head, feeling her brother and Uryu's reiatsu rising.

"Finish her now; we've got to help the others. They might be in trouble." She said.

"As you wish." Takehiko said.

Before the hollow could even react Takehiko had ran up to her and pierced through her body with one arm, his hand sticking out of her back.

"T-this can't be happening!" The hollow cried out before dying.

It was silent as Rose walked up to her partner; he stared at her golden, sightless eyes and smiled, showing sharp, white teeth.

"It's good to be Released." He growled with pleasure.

"And I'm happy you are. Sorry I took so long." Rose apologized, one hand on his left arm.

The monstrous sized monkey just scooped her up and guided her to his back.

"It was worth it, so what do we do now?" Takehiko asked.

Rose smiled.

"We help out my brother and the others."

Takehiko grinned "Then you better hang on, I'll get us to their location in no time at all."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Oh and also, a good image of Takehiko would be Lau Shimin when he's invoked. They're very similar in appearance. **

**Sign**

_**Snowlily246**_

**P.S- Takehiko means 'Soldier Prince'**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you all enjoy this, and please return to chapter 1 to read a notice I put up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, I own only my OC, Hiko, and my OC's bio family.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Takehiko jumped on the rooftops, gaining speed and heading to where he could feel Ichigo's monstrous reiatsu. On his back Rose enjoyed the feeling of the wind in her face. The Chan'neru had been deactivated and tucked into her obi.

"We should be there any minute now." Takehiko spoke suddenly.

Rose nodded "Okay."

_'It feels so natural. I feel like I was half asleep until I Released Takehiko. It's like every breath I take proves just how much I was unaware of myself.'_ She thought.

Takehiko gathered himself one last time and launched into the air, Rose grinned despite herself, and they landed smack in the middle of the group consisting of Rose's friends and Uryu.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Ichigo shouted.

_'What is that thing?'_ Uryu thought, raising his bow.

Kon took a step back and Rukia tensed.

Rose, who had been blocked from view, popped into sight and moved from where she was riding on his back to sit on his left shoulder, ironically enough. Takehiko shifted his stance so he was sitting in a stooped like position.

"Hey guys!" She called out.

"R-Rose?" Kon asked. To the sightless girl it sounded like he was going to faint. She also realized that he was in Ichigo's body.

"The one and only." Rose said.

"How…when!?" Rukia asked. She sounded beyond flabbergasted.

"I was fighting hollows and was about to be killed when I Awakened. And then I was able to Release Takehiko." Rose said, summing it up quickly.

"Takehiko?" Rukia said out loud.

"You mean…this…thing….is Hiko?" Ichigo said, making the connection.

"Yes and no." Rose said. "It takes time to explain which we don't have a lot of right now."

Her words reminded the entire group of the current predicament.

Rose slid off of Takehiko's shoulder, landing on the ground gracefully. She turned to Rukia.

"What happened? Why are all these hollows appearing?" She asked.

"Uryu started a contest against Ichigo to see who could kill the most hollows. This is his doing." Rukia explained.

Rose felt her eye twitch and she held the brim of the nose taking a deep breath.

"Men." She was all she was able to say without yelling.

Rukia smiled despite herself.

Then Uryu ran off to confront the hollows gathering in the sky. Ichigo told him there was too many but the teen ignored him and went anyway.

"Down here you filthy hollows! I Uryu Ishida the last of the Quinces challenge you!" He shouted as he used his bow to kill the hollows and draw their attention.

"Is he really the last one?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia then explained that the Quinces had been humans who could see hollows and specialized in killing them. But when they did kill the hollows they weren't cleansing them and allowing them to pass on to Soul Society. They truly killed them, destroying the soul forever. This was a problem as it was critical to keep the number of souls in Soul Society and the World of the Living as equal as possible. If the Quinces continued, they would bring about the Apocalypse. Many meetings between Soul Reapers and the Quincy were held but to no avail. The Quincy refused to listen. So the Soul Reapers had no choice but to kill them.

_'How horrible.'_ Rose thought. _'And what a waste, the massacre could easily have been avoided if the Quinces had only listened. It must have been painful for the Soul Reapers to do that.'_

"Hey Rose, your brother is running after the Quincy." Takehiko suddenly said, startling Rukia and Kon.

"That's what I get for being distracted." Rose sighed. "Come on, let's go after them."

"Now you're talking." The monkey said.

With Rose on his back Takehiko chased after Ichigo, he ducked and ripped apart the hollows being flung at him accidentally by the orange haired Soul Reaper.

"Remind me to knock your brother over the head for this!" He said.

"I'm more likely to beat you to it!" Rose replied sourly. She had pulled the Chan'neru from her obi and was using it as a whip once again, slicing the mask of the hollows attempting to sneak up behind her.

Eventually they managed to catch up to Ichigo who was standing on top of a pile of hollows. He started to talk about how Uryu shouldn't seek revenge for the massacre of the Quinces when the boy cut him off and revealed he had actually sided more with the Soul Reapers than with the Quinces when his sensei had told the story.

Until his sensei was murdered.

"He was a kind, gentle man with no hatred in his heart! To the very end he kept trying to convince the Soul Reapers that Quinces were necessary. He kept encouraging them to work together, suggesting new ways to fight the hollows. But the Soul Reapers always had the same answer - don't interfere with our work! Then one day five hollows appeared and surrounded sensei. It was obvious he couldn't take them on his own but not one Soul Reaper came to help him! They knew about the hollows, sensei was under constant surveillance but it was two hours before they finally arrived! If only they had listened to his advice, if only they had heeded his warning, then he wouldn't have been alone. Help would have reached him in time and sensei wouldn't have winded up dead! Now do you understand, Ichigo Kurosaki? That's the reason this is so important! And why I must prove to you and other Soul Reapers the superiority of the Quinces!" Uryu shouted. He panted from his speech and Rose heard his footing shift as he turn his back on them.

"I realize that our methods are different, that our ways of thinking are at two opposite poles, so if you really believe that my way is wrong then stay back and watch. Watch and witness the true power of the Quin-" Uryu was interrupted by a kick to the back of his head courtesy of one Ichigo Kurosaki. Uryu landed near the feet of a couple of hollows. Strangely enough they didn't attack but stood still and watched the oncoming verbal spat.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Ichigo shouted at the dazed Quincy. The hollows still watched with interest.

_'I guess their lives are so boring the hollows will take whatever entertainment they can get.'_ Takehiko thought.

Meanwhile...

"What is your problem!?" Uryu demanded, quickly getting to his knees

"You messed up your own story! Your sensei wouldn't want you to prove the strength of the Quinces! You said so yourself, his greatest hope was for Quinces and Soul Reapers to work together, isn't that right!? " He grabbed Uryu by his shirt, pulling him to his feet, and added. "Come on already, think about it! When will you ever have a chance to do that then right now, surrounded by enemies? You say that we're at opposite poles but I say that when two warriors are heavily outnumbered...the trick is to fight back to back!"

"Hmm?" Rose cough pointedly. She was still on Takehiko's back, the beast quickly moved so he was beside Ichigo and Uryu, all three back to back.

"Alright, four warriors." Ichigo corrected.

Rose smiled with satisfaction.

"Very well then." Uryu coincided.

The four started to deal with the hollows. Uryu with his arrows, Ichigo with his sword, Takehiko with his bare hands, and Rose on his back, wielding her whip with deadly accuracy, using the boost in height from being on Takehiko's back to her advantage.

At one point Ichigo complemented Uryu on his aim at a hollow, something that Uryu dismissed. Ichigo stated he didn't mind and that they shared the single minded purpose to kill as many hollows as they could. Uryu then asked Ichigo what his reason for killing hollows was. The Substitute Soul Reaper revealed that his mother had been killed by a hollow and while that was a good enough reason in and of itself there was more to it. He didn't want to see the sadness he had seen in the faces of his family in the faces of others. Ichigo also added he was going to protect everyone he could and that Uryu's plan of luring hollows to prove a point only put innocent lives in danger.

There was a moment of silence and then Uryu said that Ichigo talked too much but he understood what he was saying which was...

"I have to help you survive this battle so you'll be around for me to kick your butt!" He shouted, stringing an arrow.

"Men." Rose sighed but without any heat or annoyance. Only amusement really. She could feel Takehiko's body shaking as he chuckled.

For an undetermined amount of time the group killed dozens and dozens of hollows, as Rose dispatched yet another hollow attempting to get her from behind she stiffened. The girl felt Takehiko grow tense. They did not need to share words mentally or verbally to communicate what they felt to each other.

Something strong, deadly and felt like a hollow was coming, and their instincts were collectively telling them the same thing.

_**Get the hell out of there!**_

"ICHIGO!" She shouted. "Something is coming...and its strong!"

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"It feels like a hollow!" Rose answered. Takehiko grabbed the neck of a hollow trying to shove Rose off his back and snapped its neck easily.

"Its making my fur stand on end, whatever it is its a threat!" The monkey added.

Then Uryu gasped.

"Look at the sky!" He said.

"What is that?" Ichigo demanded, watching a hole being torn in the sky by two enormous white hands. Cracks stretched from the hole, making look as if the sky itself was breaking.

Rose and Takehiko trembled as it pulled the rip apart, making it large enough for passage.

_'Menos Grande.'_ Rose thought before being taken aback by the realization. How had she known that? Then Rose became aware of someone else coming, someone she knew who was accompanied with strangers.

"Kisuke?" She asked herself out loud. Meanwhile Ichigo and Uryu were talking about the new development.

"That's not your everyday garden variety hollow." Ichigo commented.

"That little bit of bait I used couldn't possibly have drawn this thing." Uryu said in disbelief.

"Maybe not, but its here." Ichigo pointed out.

The surrounding hollows tried to take advantage of their momentary distraction and lunged.

"Here they come!" The boys shouted.

One of the strangers with Kisuke arrived at that moment and Rose heard the roar of bullets as whoever it was killed the attacking hollows with their weapon.

"What the hell?" Takehiko said. Unlike Rose he could see just who was destroying the hollows. _'A little girl? How can she hold that shoulder cannon without collapsing?'_

Feeling her partner's disbelief Rose raised an eyebrow in question but was answered when the stranger spoke up.

"I'm sorry we're so late." A shy and polite voice said. It was female and unmistakably young - younger than Rose herself.

"Jinta lands a triple!" A boy's voice cried out, just as young as the girl's when he managed to hit three hollows at once.

The last stranger was silent but killed an upcoming hollow easily.

"I thought you may need a little assistance Ichigo." Kisuke said.

"Mr. Hat-and-Clogs!" Ichigo said with surprise.

Kisuke's friends immediately wrecked havoc upon the hollows and in moments the teens and Takehiko were surrounded by the enraged screams and dying shrieks of hollows.

Rose could hear the steady 'flap,flap' of Kisuke's fan as he spoke. "If you don't mind me making a suggestion; why don't me and my crew take care of these small fries for you, Ichigo, while you go concentrate on that big guy. Oh and you should probably get started before its too late."

"Too late, what do you mean by too late?" Takehiko demanded.

"I think you know very well what I'm implying." Kisuke said.

Uryu studied the Menos as it turned its gaze on their little group. "That thing is too big for any of our weapons." He said cynically but also truthfully.

"Huh, just because its overfed doesn't mean anything, we'll just have to chop some more!" Ichigo said. He was grinning.

"Chop?" Rose and Uryu both said.

"Yep, and the bigger they are, the harder they fall." The orange haired teen said. Come on, together we'll take that ugly sucker down, let's go!" He shouted and ran off to confront the Menos.

Takehiko sighed as Uryu called to Ichigo to stop and ran after him.

"Let's go." Rose said grimly.

Takehiko ran after them, quickly overtaking Uryu. Sensing this Rose signaled for him to slow down until he was right beside the Quincy. Before Uryu could say anything Rose leaned down and grabbed his arm, pulling him onto Takehiko's back along with her.

Rose felt Rukia and Kon run to where they had just been and Kisuke put Rukia under a Binding Spell. This made the girl alarmed but she also felt that Kisuke was just preventing Rukia from interfering. Though why he would want Rukia to stay back was a mystery to Rose. Perhaps it was to protect the powerless Soul Reaper.

"You didn't have to do that." Uryu muttered, trying to get use to the constant movement.

"I did it because I wanted to and you'll get to Ichigo faster. Hold on." Rose said.

They got there as Ichigo was thrown back by the Menos's foot when his attack failed.

"Brother!" Rose shouted, she and Uryu slid off Takehiko's back. The girl ran over to her brother as Uryu formed his bow.

"I told you that would happen!" The Quincy growled, he shot an arrow at the Menos's mask. It barely left a nick. Takehiko suddenly sailed over his head, into the air and attacked the mask directly. He punched and kicked, but while the Menos seemed to be taken aback by the assault it wasn't really affected and soon the huge animal was sent hurling back to the pavement. The ground shook upon the impact.

By this time Ichigo had come around and Rose rushed over to her partner as he groggily got to his feet.

"That creature is strong." He admitted as she grabbed his arm.

"Which is why we need a plan." Uryu said. "Honestly, what were you thinking Ichigo?"

"Well, I figured that if I kept chopping away at him like a giant tree I'd eventually bring him down to the point I could whack him on the head." Ichigo said.

Takehiko stared at the Substitute Soul Reaper and said flatly. "Your lack of common sense astounds me, boy."

Rose, whose arms were still wrapped around Takehiko's right one just had a resigned look on her face.

"I couldn't agree more." Uryu said. "I can't believe you're acting like this is some little kid's game, now get up so we can try a different strategy."

He touched Ichigo's sword.

Rose gasped as she felt Uryu's bow triple in power.

"Whoa." Takehiko said.

Amazingly but not surprisingly, Ichigo had yet to notice the sudden growth of Uryu's bow until the Quincy got his attention.

Uryu cut off Ichigo's exclamation of surprise and explained that he had a plan to beat the Menos Grande.

Moments later Takehiko stared dully at the rather ridiculous and strange picture that the boys painted. Rose who was standing next to him was spared the sight but knew from his emotions that the two teenage boys' plan looked stupid.

Ichigo had the same expression as Takehiko, staring at Uryu. The Quincy was knelling with his giant bow aimed at the Menos' mask. Ichigo's sword was tied on top of Uryu's head, and held by its owner to keep the power flowing.

"Now we're ready to fight this thing!" Uryu shouted.

"You're not serious, are you?" Ichigo asked, letting go of the sword's handle.

Uryu's bow shrank to normal size.

"Shut up and do as I say! You've got to release all of your spirit energy at once while we're connected, that way I should be able to harness the power and fire an enormous arrow. Its the best way to use your spirit energy, right now you're just wasting it!" Uryu snapped.

"You don't have to be so insulting about it." Ichigo said sourly.

"Quit taking things so personally and just release that energy already!" Uryu shouted. He was at his wits' end.

"How do I do that?" Ichigo asked.

Takehiko fell over, Rose sighed - she had guessed as much - and Uryu gaped at the Soul Reaper.

"You mean to tell me that you don't know how? What's been your method for fighting the hollows all this time!?" Uryu demanded after getting a hold of himself.

"Just instinct." Ichigo said honestly.

Uryu stared at him.

Takehiko said nothing - he followed his instincts and emotions in battle so he understood Ichigo's answer, Rose did as well, but to a lesser extent.

"Just instinct? But that's impossible!" The Quincy said, looking more ridiculous with the combination of his expression and the zanpakuto tied to his head.

"I never really did understand that stuff. I figured my spirit energy was pretty much always at maximum power." Ichigo confessed.

Rose could understand her brother's logic - he had so much power he never noticed the drain like other Soul Reapers probably did...then again, Rukia and Kisuke were the only other Soul Reapers that she had to compare her brother to so it probably wasn't an accurate assumption. Uryu however had a hard time wrapping his head around it.

Takehiko suddenly growled and pulled Rose closer to him, the girl was pale and looked very frightened.

"Guys..." She said, pointing to the Menos.

The boys saw a large orb of red energy forming in the Menos' open jaws.

"This will work, I know it will...Alright Ichigo grab that sword and let's do it!" Uryu said.

Ichigo grabbed his sword, freeing it from the cloth tying it to Uryu's head, and ran toward the Menos.

"I MEANT LET'S DO IT TOGETHER!" Uryu shouted.

"ICHIGO!" Rose shouted. Fear clawed at her even though she had faith in her brother's chance to stop the Menos.

The Menos Grande released its attack and Ichigo braced his sword against the oncoming energy, grunting as it tried to break free.

Uryu was blown back from the backlash energy, Takehiko grabbed him and half turned, shielding him and Rose. Uryu still had a clear view of the face off.

Then, to the amazement of everyone, Ichigo's spiritual pressure started to rise to an beyond extraordinary level.

"Bloody hell!" Takehiko cursed out loud. "Just what is this boy!?"

He and Uryu watched as Ichigo successfully overwhelmed the Menos' attack and landed a attack on the Menos itself.

It was considerably wounded and instead of staying to cause more damage retreated back into the tear in the sky, closing it as it went through.

"It left." Rose said, still in shock.

Uryu went over to Ichigo who had his hands on his knees, panting before letting out a cry of victory.

"I WIN!" He shouted.

"Just what in the world is he?" Uryu said, repeating Takehiko's words from earlier.

Ichigo turned to Uryu and said. "Well, you going to say anything? I just saved your butt and cleaned up your mess too. It seems like you could at least say thank you, or congratulations, or something..."

Then he collapsed.

"That's weird...I can't move..." He muttered.

"Brother!" Rose shouted, sensing the danger and running out of Takehiko's arms. The beast quickly followed her.

Ichigo's zanpaukto began to glow orange, releasing energy.

"The zanpakuto, its breaking down." Uryu said. "Got to do something."

He walked up and placed a foot on the zanpakuto, his bow increased in size again and Uryu began firing arrows to get rid of the excess energy in an effort to save Ichigo. Rose, realizing his plan, ran up and placed her hand on her brother's sword.

Immediately she was filled with power, along with the feeling of immense pain. Fighting it she raised her free hand and started firing spheres of energy into the sky. Takehiko placed a hand on her back, taking energy into himself and did the same.

Eventually, thanks to their efforts, Ichigo's spirit power stabilized and his life was saved.

Rose collapsed against Takehiko, sighing wearily as Uryu fell to his knees.

She heard Ichigo let out a sigh of his own.

"How am I supposed to beat up that guy? He's just so pathetic." He said, referring to Uryu.

**XXX**

After everything was said and done Uryu left, refusing medical treatment, insisting he could take care of himself. Rose and her friends went back to the others who were waiting for them.

"Well done!" Kisuke said cheerfully, his gaze strayed to Takehiko who stared back at the mystery man evenly. Rukia, who had been released from the Binding Spell, was on her feet and watching the exchange.

"What may your name be?" He asked.

The huge monkey straightened and said with pride. "My name is Takehiko."

Rukia walked to Rose's side.

"Very impressive. Do you know what he is?" She asked the younger girl. Before Rose could respond Takehiko did.

"I am Mistress Rosalie's Beast Spirit, you all knew me as Hiko when my powers were in their dormant state." The monkey said.

"Rosalie?" Rukia asked. A moment later she mentally wondered why that was the first question to come out of her mouth when this new found power that no one knew anything about was practically staring her in the face. This was more than a human who had gain some superpower abilities because of high spiritual energy. In fact, Takehiko reminded her of a zanpakuto.

"Its her full name." Ichigo supplied. "Rose is a nickname."

"I see, Rose where is your body?" Rukia said. Ichigo returned to his own body, returning Kon's pill inside the stuffed lion.

Rose blinked innocently. "What do you mean?"

"Your body, this is your soul, where is your body?" The Soul Reaper asked, growing worried.

"I didn't sense my body, and Takehiko didn't see it." Rose said. "I just transformed."

"That isn't possible." Rukia said.

"Don't discredit it yet Miss Kuchiki. Try transforming back, Rose." Kisuke said, looking at Rose and her partner.

"Okay." Rose said. She wasn't sure how to go about it but decided to try thinking about how it felt to be in a body of flesh and blood, of how dim the spirit energy around her felt when inside her body, and lastly she thought of Hiko, Takehiko's smaller form. How he would climb on her shoulder, swing himself back and forth on her arm, and the sensation of him him rubbing his furry, warm, little face against her cheek.

She heard Rukia, Ichigo and Kon gasp, followed by the feeling of being constricted. There was a gushed of wind and a drop in spiritual energy to her left along with a clang as something fell to the floor. A moment later Rose could feel Hiko's tiny hands on her foot, kneeling down the girl scooped him up in her arms and held him close, also picking up the fallen Chan'neru.

Kisuke wiped away an invisible tear. "Isn't that the most adorable thing your ever saw?"

Ichigo just looked at him with an expression that clearly said he didn't understand Urahara at all.

_'Her soul created a body...a skin to house Rose's soul. How is this possible...just what is she?'_ Rukia Kuchiki thought.

"This has been a long and stressful day. I suggest that everyone should get home and rest. Good work Ichigo." Kisuke said with a grin.

"Aren't we going to stop him?" Kon asked as Kisuke walked away.

"There's no point." Rukia said grimly. "And he has a point."

With that everyone went home.

_xxx_

Later that night Rose was tossing and turning, her skin was flushed and hot, and whimpers of pain escaped from her lips. Hiko fretted worriedly by at the girl's side and wished he could speak like his invoked form could so he could verbally comfort her. He knew what was happening to her and it was tormenting to be completely powerless to prevent it. Even when he allowed his consciousness to sink into their Inner World he was incapable of easing the pain.

The monkey sensed Kisuke enter.

"Its starting." The man said.

Hiko stared at him evenly, like he had earlier that day.

Kisuke walked forward and took Rose's trembling and feverish body into his arms.

"We better hurry."

* * *

**Hope you all liked it,**

**Sign**

_**Snowlily246**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters. I own only my OC characters.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Everything hurt, her heart, her lungs, her bones, her muscles, her head, her scars, her eyes – the list was endless.

But what really stood out among all that pain was an even greater agony. It felt like something was tearing its way out of the center of her being, to surface on her back. There was no blood, nor the sound of tearing flesh strangely enough. Whatever it was it was as if it was simply passing through the flesh, not doing any actual damage to her body.

Though it sure as hell felt like it.

Along with the pain Rose was consumed by a violent fever. Someone came hourly to check on her and gave her water to drink, something she was grateful for. There were other people beside that person. They felt vaguely familiar but one Rose knew without a doubt.

Kisuke.

He stayed in the room with her, never leaving, she always felt him beside her and when the person who came to check on her arrived he and Kisuke would talk in hushed whispers.

Rose tried to focus on Hiko for the most part; the little monkey curled up next to her and didn't leave her side either.

During her ordeal she regularly blacked out from the pain, during one of these black outs Rose was caught up in a memory.

**Flashback**:

_She was lying in a bed, and could see drawings plastered on the walls in the hand of a young child. Like her real self, this version of herself was being attacked by a fever. The room was dark, only a few lit candles provided light even though there was a big lamp that could easily light up the bedroom._

_The door was ajar and Rose could hear voices._

_"We don't have any other option, if we don't do this she'll die from the fever." A man's voice said, one Rose instantly recognized but her foggy mental state made it so the name of the speaker escaped her grasp._

_"She'll be hunted! You don't know what kind of burden you're suggesting we place on her!" A woman's voice protested. Her voice was familiar as well._

_"Kisuke has a plan to help with that." The man responded soothingly._

_"To hell with Kisuke! That thing is like a parasite, it will leech off of her strength to keep itself alive! Even if her life is spared Rose will live with fallouts the rest of her life! And we don't even know if it will accept her as a host!" The woman yelled._

_"…It's chosen her, Mara." Yusuke said softly._

_There was a heartbroken silence._

_"Yesterday it was glowing, on and off like a light, I picked it up and the closer I went to Rose's bedroom the more it glowed until it was like a tiny sun. It will accept her, my love. The only question now is if we'll allow it to fuse with her." Yusuke said quietly._

_"Damn Kisuke, why is he always right?" Mara sobbed._

_Yusuke said nothing._

_"I hate letting this happen, but I can't watch her die." Mara added sounding tired and defeated. "Do it, get the blasted Fusion over with."_

_"I'm sorry." Rose's father said. He stepped into the room._

_Rose felt her heart skip a beat as he came into view._

_He was in his spiritual form, dressed in his black Soul Reaper garb. His sword hung from his waist._

_Yusuke had his daughter's red desert dusk hair and warm, kind brown eyes, the color of earth. Like Rose his skin was sun kissed. In his opened hand was a glowing yellow orb, floating a few inches from his actual palm._

_The glow strengthened as he got closer to her._

_Rose's mouth opened though the words coming out were not of her doing._

_"Papa, what's the matter. I heard you and Mama yelling." Her young, childish voice said weakly._

_"Everything is fine, my flower. In fact Papa has found a way to get you all better again." Yusuke said, keeping up a cheerful mask for his daughter's sake._

_"Really?" Little Rose's voice asked._

_"Really. Now I need to turn you onto your tummy. The medicine needs to go into your back. It will hurt a bit but the pain will be gone before you know it."_

_The door opened as he turned her on her stomach and Rose saw Mara enter. A woman of unique beauty she possessed long gold hair. One thick lock of hair framed the right side of her face, though the sight of her golden eyes was not hindered. She had on red lipstick._

_Mara wore a long sleeved black shirt and light brown shorts, on her feet were black sneakers. The woman bit down on her bottom lip and managed a smile for her daughter. Walking forward, Mara kneeled next to the bed and took her child's hand._

_"Don't worry Cub; it'll be over before you know it." She said._

_Little Rose's head nodded and squeezed her mother's hand._

_"Ready?" Yusuke asked._

_Little Rose's head nodded again. "I'm ready." She said bravely._

_There was a warm smooth glass like object pressed against her back. At first Rose was confused but that was quickly forgotten as a burning sensation came from where the glass object was pressed against her back. The child let out a cry of pain before blacking out._

**End Flashback**

Rose shot up from her bed with a scream.

Hiko jumped up with a shriek of surprise as Kisuke quickly went over to them to get a handle on the situation.

"Easy, you're alright!" He shouted above her screaming. Hiko, realizing he needed to snapped her out of it, jumped onto her arm and bit down.

"Ouch!" Rose shouted, cutting off her screaming. Rubbing her arm she blinked out of reflex as she started to get a sense of her surroundings.

"This isn't my room." Rose said.

"No." Kisuke said.

"Can you tell me why?" Rose asked patiently.

"You were running a dangerous fever and in a lot of pain. Did you remember anything?" Kisuke said. That said everything and nothing.

"I remembered when my parents put that thing into my back to save my life and that's why I'm having all these 'fallouts'. My mother mentioned something about me being hunted. I would appreciate it if you'd elaborate." Rose said. Somehow she was able to keep her calm.

That changed as she finally became aware of a heavy weight in her body, and something sticking out of her back.

Seeing her expression Kisuke remained silent as Rose stuck her hand down her pajama shirt and felt her back for what they both knew she would find.

Her fingers brushed against raised skin, her hand kept going and felt a glassy, round shaped, warm surface sticking out of her back. Rose could feel the faint but steady spiritual energy emitting from it.

"It's called Sozo no Shushi." The shop owner supplied.

_**"Creation's Seed"**_

Rose swallowed thickly, Hiko butted her free hand with his head in an effort to comfort her and she appreciated the gesture.

"It's an ancient artifact; it's much older than Soul Society and as old as time itself." Kisuke explained.

"Papa said that it chose me." Rose muttered. She picked up Hiko and cradled him close to her heart. She needed some semblance of stability and her companion was the only thing that could offer that.

"The Sozo no Shusui has a consciousness of its own. In my research I discovered that it also needs a host to have any access to its power. Given that it has a consciousness and emotions as part of its abilities it chooses its host and will accept no one else." Kisuke said.

"Why did it just appear on my back now?" Rose asked.

"That was my doing. To protect you and keep it hidden the orb was completely sealed inside your body instead of only partly like it is now which is how it's supposed to be." Kisuke explained.

"Is it the reason my parents died?" She asked quietly.

There was a short silence.

"It's a possibility Rose." Kisuke Urahara said seriously.

Rose rubbed Hiko's head with an index finger before saying. "Why go through all that trouble to protect me?"

"I was close to your parents, and besides, such a precious artifact needs to be protected from those who would abuse it." Kisuke said.

"What would happen if someone tried to take it from me?" Rose asked.

"It would kill you and render the orb itself powerless." Kisuke answered promptly.

"You're being remarkable straight with me on this." Rose pointed out.

"It's important that you are well informed about the Sozo no Shusui so that you can properly protect it, and yourself." The Soul Reaper said. "Many people would do heinous things to get a hold of you."

Rose did not want to think about that, instead she focused on the memory of her parents. Now she knew without a doubt what they looked like. Even if the memory had been a less than joyous one, and parents' expressions had been clearly filled with conflict, guilt and sorrow…she now knew for sure that they had loved her.

Of course she had always known that fact from the start but time fades memory more often than not and when living on the streets Rose couldn't help but wonder. Something came to mind a moment later and she addressed Kisuke again.

"Does my family know I'm gone, how long was I like that?" Rose asked. She worried especially for Yuzu – the girl was the most emotional out of her adoptive family and tended to nearly worry herself into becoming ill.

"You've been here most of the night; I had a note left behind in your bedroom saying you had gone out for a walk." Kisuke said.

"What? I-it felt like I was here for weeks!" Rose protested.

"Pain has a tendency to warp its victim's perception of time." Kisuke said.

At the reminder of the pain Rose shuddered, openly.

"What do I do now?" She sighed. "How am I going to explain this is Ichigo and Rukia?"

"That is up to you." Kisuke said. She heard him to get to his feet as he added. "I'll have some food brought to you, and I had Ururu pick up your school uniform. You still don't start school for another two hours so just kick back and take it easy."

Despite all of the emotional twisting information she had learned she smiled.

"Thank you." She said as he left.

He didn't respond to her gratitude but she knew he had heard her.

After eating an absolutely wonderful meal courtesy of the stranger who had been checking on her regularly, a man named Tessai Tsukabishi, she got dressed.

**xxx**

Rose was brushing out Hiko's fur, sitting on the porch when Ururu Tsumugiya, the girl with the young and shy voice, came up behind her. She was one of Kisuke's employees.

"Is there something wrong, Ururu?" Rose asked calmly, feeling the girl's distress. But someone beat Ururu to the punch.

"Yeah something is wrong, we gotta sweep this porch so get outta the way!" Jinta Hanakari said rudely, he was the last of the employees. He had come up in front of her.

Not saying anything Rose put the brush in her schoolbag that Ururu had thankfully possessed the foresight to take from her bedroom as well.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware of it." Rose said. Hiko was baring his teeth at the boy from his usual perch on her shoulder.

"Sorry don't cut it, now move it. Ururu, start sweeping!"

"Jinta, you should be nicer to her, she just got over whatever was making her sick. And it's your turn to sweep the porch anyway." Ururu muttered.

"What did you say!?" Jinta said threateningly. Rose felt Tessai coming near and calmly grabbed the broom from Jinta as he was swinging it over his head to hit Ururu.

"Hey-!" He shouted in shock only for Tessai to appear behind him and lift him off the ground by his collar.

"Gah!" He cried out in fear when meeting the much older employee's eyes.

Rose held out the broom to Ururu who grabbed it while Hiko enjoyed the show, jumping on Rose's head for a better view.

After a few moments the teenage girl admitted she should start heading for her school. Tessai bid her farewell, making Jinta do so too before carrying the squirming redhead boy into the shop. Ururu shyly said good bye.

Kisuke said nothing, but the 'flap, flap' of his fan told Rose he was looking at her. She simply nodded to where she felt he was.

They were both content with that.

Rose arrived at school after her brother and Rukia, class started shortly after she sat down so there was no time to talk.

Hiko settled himself comfortably on Rose's desk and started to nap. He had been unable to sleep well the previous night for obvious reasons.

During their physical exercise period Rose felt Kon get himself into trouble yet again but unfortunately for the Mod Soul, she wasn't gonna bail him out this time. Her attention was caught by a strange spiritual pressure. She blinked and stopped mid jog.

"Meow."

Rose relaxed and kneeled down; stroking the head of the friendly feline approaching her without hesitation. She smiled.

"You feel strange little one, you feel like a Soul Reaper yet it's all so faded like an echo I can't tell for sure. I do know you aren't going to hurt me though." The girl said. Hiko stared at the feline from over his mistress' shoulder.

Orihime called Rose, saying that the girls were heading back inside. With one last pat on the head for the cat she hurried after them. She needed to get a stall to herself, at least until she had her school shirt on to avoid the girls seeing what was embedded into her back.

The cat stared after her, golden eyes filled with knowing, before turning around and heading in the opposite direction.

During the school day Rose noted that Rukia felt anxious and restless. This was mixed in with guilt and sadness. She resolved to question the Soul Reaper about it later, remembering Saido mention that Rukia had broken a law in Soul Society.

Uryu caused a stir and Rose heard that his hands were bandaged. More than likely it was from yesterday.

During lunch Rose and Rukia were invited by Orihime to eat with her and her friends, the girls accepted. When they got there Hiko was immediately the center of attention, and he loved every minute of it.

After Hiko was cooed at and petted, the girls all pulled out their respective lunches. Orihime pulled out one of her odd and disgusting sounding creations, naming it and it's contains out loud much to Rose's chagrin.

Tatsuki voiced her confusion on how Orihime could eat that.

"The question is how can she eat like that and be as big as a blimp?" Michiru Ogawa said, she was a girl with short brown hair and eyes.

"I guess her boobs absorb the calories." A girl with long black hair said. Her name was Ryo Kunieda.

Rose blinked, she had heard talk about Orihime being…well-endowed along with having a very curvy figure, but she didn't realize just how big the former were. Hiko yawned in her lap, taking a bite of fruit. Rose smiled and bit into her apple. The Sozo no Shishu's weight was surprisingly easy to adapt to...but then again she had borne its weight inside her body for nearly eight years. The only difference between then and now was she just became aware it was in her possession. Let alone that she was bearing its weight.

"Hey, can I ask you something, do you have a crush on Ichigo?" Mahana Natsui, a girl with curly chocolate brown hair and eyes, asked rather bluntly of Rukia.

The Soul Reaper spat out the chocolate milk she'd been drinking and stared at Mahana, dumbfounded.

The only word she managed to muster was "Huh?"

Rose bit her lip to keep from laughing. Hiko sat on his butt, fruit in one hand and enjoyed himself with the uncommon display of Rukia being at such a loss for words.

"I'll take that as a maybe but what exactly is your relationship with that guy?" Mahana pressed. Her well known curiosity was showing itself.

"Well, he's my friend." Rukia said awkwardly, cleaning off the chocolate milk from around her mouth and cheeks.

"Mahana, that's not the kind of question you ask straight out like that!" Michiru protested, sounding embarrassed on her friend's behalf.

"I don't see why not. It's the question you wanted to ask her yourself but none of you were willing to do it so I just did it for you." Mahana said. Once again she was extremely blunt and forward.

"Just who said I wanted to know any of that anyway!?" Michiru cried out sounding and feeling flustered to Rose.

"Well I still want to hear the answer." Chizuru Honsho said. She had red hair and red frammed glasses. She was also the school lesbian, her main object of affection being Orihime.

Tatsuki asked Michiru what she had against Ichigo and the girl just said that she thought his face was scary. Orihime disagreed, saying his face was nice to look at.

Rose mentally grinned; this was turning into an interesting conversation. Not to mention it took her mind off certain things. Hiko's attention was stolen by the conversation as well.

Mahana pressed Rukia for an answer and all the girls looked at her expectantly.

"Ichigo and I…are just friends!" Rukia said the last part cheerfully. Rose could hear all the girls voice their disappointment.

"Really?" They asked.

"Yes." Rukia replied with finality.

_'Them being together would have caused quite a bit of gossip, Ichigo's friends would never let him live it down.'_ Rose thought to herself.

Orihime said that was too bad because if Rukia liked Ichigo like she did then they could all talk about how much they liked him (excluding Rose for obvious reasons) and that it'd be a point for the girls' team.

"Someone stop her before her nonsense starts making sense." Tatsuki sighed.

"Say…it's not a bad idea to have an affection competition." Chizuru said. Rose felt the girl's emotions shift and let out a sigh of her own. This would end painfully.

"So let's start with a one on one, come on! Give it to me Orihime-!" Chizuru was cut off by what they all knew was coming.

Tatsuki's well-aimed punch to the gut.

"Give it a rest Chizuru!" Tatsuki growled.

_'Ouch.'_ Rose thought. She knew Tatsuki could pack a lot of power behind her attacks. The tomboy was Orihime's self-proclaimed protector and kept the girl out of the grasp of boys looking for dates…well more specifically **_anyone_** wanting to ask Orihime out on a date.

As Tatsuki dished out Chizuru's punishment the girls continued to chat. This was too normal by now to be worth any extra attention.

Orihime said she'd bring some more of her homemade desserts for Rukia and Rose to try. The thirteen year old managed a nervous smile at those words while her friend said she'd think about it. Orihime noted out loud that Rukia said that a lot.

Hiko, sitting on Rose's lap, looked at the sky. He sighed.

_'This is nice.'_ He thought sleepily.

**xxx**

After school finally ended Rukia's unusual reserved silence reminded Rose about how the Soul Reaper seemed to be bothered by something. They were all outside the school. Ichigo also noticed Rukia's odd behavior and asked her if it was because of a hollow. She replied that there wasn't a hollow, then asked him and Rose if they were okay.

Ichigo said that he was great with Rose saying the same, her suspicion growing. Hiko stared at Rukia unblinkingly. Sometimes the monkey's mistress wondered if transforming into Takehiko had made him even smarter as Hiko.

"Why, is there going he be another one like yesterday?" Ichigo asked.

"If a Menos Grande showed up every day we'd be in trouble." Rukia said dryly.

"Rukia, you know you're acting a bit strange today. Did something happen?" Ichigo asked hesitantly. Meanwhile Rose's head cocked and she faced the street to their right.

Rukia started to say something in response after a moment but the familiar screaming of Kon distracted her. The screaming grew closer and Kon jumped to Rukia, grabbing the front of her shirt. He sobbed and cried about how he would never leave the house again, he had learned his lesson, and that it was with them where he belonged.

Curiously he was saying this to Ichigo but was facing Rukia as he clung to her shirt.

Annoyed thoroughly Ichigo snatched Kon by his tail and noted out the stuffed lion's body terrible condition. Rukia agreed while Rose remained silent.

They brought Kon to Uryu who fixed him up…and added his own touches. Rose was unable to see these 'touches' but the words Ichigo, Rukia and Kon said told her it was embarrassing for the Mod Soul.

Hiko laughed so hard he nearly fell off her shoulder twice.

Later that night when they arrived at the Kurosakis Rose cornered Rukia in her room when Ichigo was called by Isshin for something.

"Tell me what's wrong, Rukia." Rose said, rather bluntly. In her mind it was the best way to approach the situation.

"Nothing is bothering me Rose, you worry too much." Rukia said lightly.

"So it doesn't have anything to do with this broken law that Saido mentioned?" Rose asked innocently enough. She felt Rukia grow guarded and knew she had hit the mark.

"Rose, please…" Rukia said. "You're over thinking things…I just feel homesick, that's all."

"What law did you break and what does it have to do with Ichigo?" Rose demanded. Hiko fidgeted on her shoulder. Rukia didn't say anything.

"Please Rukia, if you or Ichigo are in danger I need to know." Rose pressed.

The Soul Reaper was suddenly engulfed with guilt.

"What is the danger -?" Rose froze. Two steady spiritual pressures appeared at the very edge of her sensory range. And the emotions she could feel in the energy suggested they had far from good intentions.

"Soul Reapers." The girl breathed. Rukia took advantage of her friend's surprise and lunged forward. A quick blow to the back of the head and Rose slump forward, Rukia caught her and laid her on her bed.

Hiko went berserk and lunged for Rukia's face. Thinking quickly the Soul Reaper snatched the pillowcase off the pillow near her and opened it so Hiko fell into it. She quickly tied it close with a knot, wincing at the monkey's enraged shrieks.

"I'm sorry." She said with remorse and put the thrashing pillowcase into Rose's closet to muffle Hiko's screaming. After one last glance at the unconscious Rose she went to Ichigo's room, got her backpack.

After taping Kon to the back of the toilet when he caught her leaving she ran into the night.

**xxx**

It was the rise of one of the Soul Reaper's spiritual pressure that snapped Rose awake. She sat up and rubbed the back of her head, feeling the small bump from Rukia's attack.

_'I am so going to make her pay for this.'_ Rose thought grouchily.

Hiko, hearing his mistress get out of bed, through up a racket to get her attention. It worked and she raced to the closet, the source of the noise, and after fumbling to locate the handle, opened it.

There was a few more seconds until her hand grasped the pillowcase and after another minute she had somehow undid the knot. Hiko jumped out of the bag and clung to the front of Rose's causal shirt.

"There, there." She soothed and then Takehiko's voice, the voice of Hiko's true self exploded into being in her mind.

_**"If I ever see Rukia again I'll thrash her! How dare she do that to us! Does the Soul Reaper have any idea how stuffy and hot it is in there!?"** _The beast's voice howled.

Rose winced at the volume. Sensing this Takehiko lowered his voice and apologized. Meanwhile Hiko, tucked under Rose's chin, growled softly as he retreated his mind from his and Rose's Inner World.

Getting to her feet Rose grabbed the Chan'neru and headed to Ichigo's room, upon finding that the door was locked she unceremoniously kicked it open.

It banged against the wall and Ichigo, as a Soul Reaper, turned to see what had caused it with a start.

"I see you are awake." Kisuke said cheerfully.

Rose having sensed him when she woke up, was not surprised to hear his voice and said to her brother. "Rukia knocked me out earlier to keep me from stopping her. Right now I can sense two Soul Reapers confronting her and Uryu is there. He feels injured. We have to get there now."

"Right." Ichigo said and Kisuke spoke up.

"I'll look after your body while you're gone." The shopkeeper said. He smiled as he nonchalantly swung his cane around.

As Ichigo jumped out the window Rose shed her human skin and freed her soul. Hiko, affected by the change, started to tremble, the rush of battle making the blood in his veins quicken.

Rose jammed the Chan'neru into her obi. The Sozo no Shishui's weight was much more noticeable in her spirit form. As she passed Kisuke he whispered something in her ear. Rose nodded and threw herself out the window and into the night air after her brother.

Kon's shout of good luck at her back and Hiko on her shoulder Rose went to help her friend who had become family.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it.**

**Sign **

_**Snowlily246**_


End file.
